Portgas D Naruto
by Qwert135
Summary: Naruto is born as Ace's older brother and the son of Portgas D. Rouge and the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Follow his life in the One Piece universe.
1. Prologue

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

**I have been watching One Piece for a little while now and thought it'd be cool to have a little bit of a crossover. This is only a prequel and I do plan to see this one through until the end. Hope you enjoy!**

The world, the world was a place for everything, for some it was a danger, for others a land of opportunity, but for one person it was a land of adventure and a place of self fulfillment. This teenager went by the name of Portgas D. Naruto. Naruto was the 1st born child of the once great Pirate King Gol D. Roger and the stunning lady of the sea Portgas D. Rouge.

He was a fair skinned boy with hazel coloured eyes and light red hair, overall he resembled his mother more than his father. He was born at a very complicated time, his parents were on the run from the world government and he was introduced to the outlaw life at a very young age. His family was on the constant run until his father surrendered himself to the Government, explaining to him and his mother that this way the government wouldn't come after them and they would be able to live freely. Of course Portgas D. Rouge did not agree with his logic and begged him to stay.

Since becoming the Pirate King the Roger Pirates had gone their separate ways to fulfill their own unique goals and ambitions. This meant that the family of three had no force to counter the Government, no army to fight back against them. Both Rouge and Roger knew that they couldn't directly fight back, so in their minds running was the only possible solution, the only way to get out scot-free. Their son Naruto, though he was smart, wasn't fully aware of the family's situation. This lead him to question both parents why they were constantly moving place to place.

Currently Naruto was sleeping in his bed, the family was hiding out on one of Roger's many territorial islands. The boy was dreaming of a world where his mother and father didn't have to run away from the government. Naruto was in pure bliss in these dreams he so often had, it was like the perfect world to him, a world gone of fear, hate, and separation. A world of happiness. His dreams were short lived however, he woke up to the sound of footsteps and creaking floor boards outside of his room. Naruto got out of his bed and tip-toed over to his door, quickly taking a peak underneath it he spotted a set of legs moving towards the front entrance of the house. He focused in on the pants the individual had on and had noticed that they were the same that his father wore. Naruto then concluded that there was no intruder in the house, just his dad walking around probably trying to find something to eat.

He was walking back to his bed when he heard the front door creak open and within a second, very swiftly shut. Naruto was puzzled, it didn't make sense for someone to go walking around at night, especially alone, so the boy grabbed his shoes, put them on and went out the door after his father.

The boy ran as fast as he could in the direction the Pirate King had went and finally caught up to him at the islands makeshift dock. He spotted the older man loading up a small vessel with supplies and food. These actions however worried young Naruto,

_'Is he abandoning us? Leaving mom and I on the island to die or something? Why would he be leaving in the first place?'_ Naruto thought to himself behind a shrub

"Come out." A booming voice spoke, the voice of Gol D. Roger

Naruto cringed at the sound of his fathers voice, coming to the realization that his cover had been blown. The boy walked out from behind the bushes and shrubs to face his father on the small boat. He looked him right in the eye, emotions began to surface in Naruto and tears began to form at both of his eyes. The boy wiped them with his sleeve before he clenched his teeth and looked up once again to face his father.

"YOU'RE ABANDONING US AREN'T YOU!" Naruto yelled at his father surprising him

The Pirate King remained silent not answering his son's question, he was about to say something but Naruto had beat him to it,

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed again

The man took a step out of the boat and then brought his other leg over the side so he was standing on the dock once again. He faced his son again, a shadow heading his facial expression.

_Step_

He took one step closer to Naruto, facial expression still hidden by the darkness of the night. Things were different for Naruto however, he started to think that his father may do something to him, something that would make him sorry about speaking out against him.

_Step_

Another step closer to his son with no signs of stopping, Naruto's heart beat began to pick up in pace, a look of fear had long since replaced the 3 year old's sad facial expression.

_Step_

Naruto's heart felt like it could explode, it was practically beating out of his chest. The boy clenched his eyes shut, getting ready for whatever was to come in the next couple of seconds.

Roger then fell on both of his knees and pulled Naruto into a hard embrace. The 3 year old was shocked to say the least, he expected that his father had become a bad man from what he gathered from him leaving his mother and him behind. He quickly put those thoughts behind him and hugged his father back with all the force he could use.

The older man looked down at his son a tearful expression on his face, "I don't want to leave your mother and you Naruto, matter of fact I want to stay. But what I am about to do needs to be done, this is the only way that you and your mother will no longer be hunted by the Government. This way you will be allowed to live a peaceful life."

"W-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked

Roger looked down at the ground before answering Naruto, "I'm going to hand myself over to the government and play it off that you and your mother weren't associated with me at all."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, his father was going to willingly hand himself over to the Government and Marines, his lifelong enemies!

"But they'll do bad things to you! Hurt you!" Naruto spoke to his dad, trying to tell him what he planned on doing was wrong

Roger smiled, "I have no choice in the matter son."

The boy didn't understand what the older man was saying so he raised a brow at him' "What do you mean?"

Roger continued with his smile and continued to speak, "You see young one, your mother and you are the most precious people in my life, and I would gladly give my life so that you two may have a chance at yours. So you see it's my duty as a husband and father to do this and it must be done."

Roger then brought up one of his knees to get back in a standing position, but before he could get back up Naruto asked him something, "W-w-will I ever see you again?" He questioned rather quietly

This caused Roger to grin at him and then he responded to his son, "I'll always be here for you Naruto, no matter the time nor the place I'll be with you. . .in here."

Roger pointed at the centre of Naruto's chest showing him that he'll always be in his heart watching and looking out for the boy.

Roger then pushed himself up into the standing position before reaching into his captains coat. The man then pulled out a hat, the hat was clad completely in black but had a red ring that stretched all the way around the hat creating a full circle around it. [Think Ace's hat minus the beads and faces, but black with a red ring going around the outside] He put his hand over top the top part of the hat and then reached over above his son's head and plopped it on top.

"This hat is one of my favorites and means a lot to me, but I know no better person to leave it with than you." Roger said to him with a warm smile

Naruto began to shed more tears because of his fathers action. The boy then took a step forward and hugged his fathers legs, not wanting to let him go on and let the Government have him.

Roger then looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was going to rise soon and knew he must get going.

"Naruto, my time has come to leave. . .but before I go. . .I want to tell you to do something." Roger spoke

"Live free."

Roger finished before he stepped back onto the boat and set sail.

* * *

**Next update will happen as soon as I can, I'm trying to make chapters for this thing really long so it'll be more stuff to read and enjoy with the writing piece.**


	2. Chapter 1

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

**Here we all are back from another chapter, sorry if it's shorter than you expected it's just that I'm going to be swamped in work and school for a little bit so I wanted to leave you guys with something until I get the next chapter out.**

* * *

After Roger's department from Rouge and Naruto, the two waited to see what the mans fate was, but the answer to their question about the great Pirate King came in a Lougetown news article.

The article read,

_Pirate King Gol D. Roger Is Dead!_

_Freedom For All!_

_The once tyrannical ruler of the sea has been sentenced by the World Government and put to death off the charges of piracy. His death however had been able to spark something within the general public. Before being put to death the man spoke to the audience gathered, _

_"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I have together in One Piece!" _

_After saying these words the now dead Gol D. Roger had been able to create even more problems for the World Government by starting what people are calling the great pirate era. Everyone who owns, or can afford a boat has set off into the Grandline in search of One Piece to become the next Pirate King!_

Both Naruto and his mother were saddend at the fact that their father/lover had died, Rouge even shedding a few tears for the deceased man, but Naruto just took his hat in his hands and looked over it.

The words of his deceased father echoed in his mind,

_'Live free'_

The boy then clenched his hat in his hands and looked up to the open sea, the sea was one of opportunity.

Naruto then spoke,

"I'll live my life on the sea, where no one can tell anyone what to do. I'll become a man that will go directly against the World Government and the Marines, a man who won't be held down by any laws or regulations. I WILL BE FREE!"

* * *

Soon after Roger died, Rouge found out that she was pregnant with Roger's second child. The pregnancy was a difficult one for the family of two, Naruto had to do a lot to take care of his mother like gather food and supplies until she was ready to give birth. Eventually the day came where she was due. Rouge gave birth to a healthy boy named Portgas D. Ace after her and the babies older brother. Rouge herself was also back on her feet quickly after delivering Ace, back to gardening and doing other things to ensure that her sons and herself are able to survive.

A day came when a Marine ship docked at the small island and a older muscular man got out and all alone approached the house where Naruto, Ace, and Rouge lived. He introduced himself as the Marine Vice Admiral, Garp The Fist. When asked by Rouge why he had come, he responded saying that Roger himself had told them the truth about Rouge being his lover and Naruto being his biological son. However, Roger didn't know that Rouge was pregnant with a second child so he was completely unaware of Ace's existence.

"Why did Roger tell you such things Vice-Admiral?" Rouge said questioning the older Marine

Garp pondered on his response for a second before answering, "When he was locked up he told me that I had earned his respect and revealed to me the location of his lover and now two sons. He went on to say that when I found you that I would do the right thing, something different then any other Marine would do."

The two remained silent for what felt like hours before Rouge spoke up, "What will become of my children and I?"

The Vice Admiral came up with a solution fairly quickly, "I was thinking that you and your brats could come with me to the Goa Kingdom! There is a village on the outskirts of the Kingdom named Foosha Village! My home village! There I have one-hundred percent confidence that you three will be safe!" The Vice-Admiral spoke but his thumb up

The lady sweat dropped on how the Vice-Admiral's attitude seemingly went from a super serious tone to a very happy-go-lucky kind of vibe. Rouge herself took a second to think of moving to a new island.

"I too believe that it will be better for my sons and I to move to the Goa Kingdom." The lady said

Garp just smiled and raised his hand back up in the shape of a thumbs up and responded, "Ooooookay!"

"Pack your bags and grab your things cause we're going to the Goa Kingdom!" He continued

That evening the family abandoned the home and left with Garp and his crew to go to the Goa Kingdom as individuals that had been stranded on an island from a storm or some nonsense. Everything seemed to be turning around but no one noticed a man clad in a black suit walk into the now abandoned house.

* * *

A number of years later. . .

The two brothers had grown up in Foosha Village with an ex-noble named Sabo, a kind yellow-haired individual who both Ace and Naruto had befriended after he chose to leave the noble life behind him. They also friended Garp's own grandson, Ace took a immediate distaste for the boy but Naruto didn't mind him. Of course this boy was quite interesting in the least, he often acted like a fool and was very reckless, and having devil-fruit abilities didn't help this factor. The boy named Luffy had eaten the **Gomu Gomu no Mi** a perimecia type devil fruit that granted the user the ability to turn themselves into rubber. Overall the four got along very well even going as far as to declare themselves as "brothers".

Everything changed when Sabo took a ship and attempted to go out to sea to follow his dreams but came into contact with a Celestial Dragon's ship as it was leaving the cove. The boy tried to maneuver around it but his ship was eventually shot at and destroyed by the superior vessel. This caused Naruto in particular to grow an even greater hate for the World Government and everything it stand for. It was because of the Government that his Father and Sabo had died. They allowed corrupt people like the Celestial Dragons stupid amounts of power and gave them free reign to do what they pleased without consequence.

A lone piece of wreckage flew out of the resulting explosion, it hit the ground behind the boys and all of them went to see. It was Sabo's goggles, the pair he wore on his top-hat. Naruto bent down and picked them up, wiping some of the black dust of them he looked them over. All of the memories of Sabo and his brothers flooded back to him,

The time that they all stole from the wealthy citizens deep within the Kingdom and brought it back into the jungle declaring it their first ever plunder,

When they all fought an Anaconda for its eggs, and Luffy got swallowed whole,

And finally, the time when they first became brothers, the time when they cemented their bond.

Naruto took the goggles and tied them around his hat, and looked at the ship with dire hate and spoke, "I'm going to make the man commanding the ship pay for what he has done."

Soon after saying that he saw the Celestial Dragon being carried out of the ship by a bunch of people who were chained up and by the looks of it being forced to carry him. There was also guards stationed around him and by the looks of it there were also a few on the main deck of the massive ship.

Before anyone could say anything the 17 year old boy ran off in the direction of the ship, running in a route that avoided contact with the Celestial Dragon.

It took him a few minutes but Naruto had managed to sneak aboard the ship undetected, he was walking around stealthy in the storage room of the ship before he stopped a crate that made his lips curl upward. It was a crate of explosives, remote-detonation dynamite to be exact. He grabbed as much as he could carry and stuffed as much as he could into his pockets. Naruto then decided to plant a few at the hull of the ship to make sure when they exploded they were sinking the ship. He then went and planted a few in the storage room so that they couldn't recover anything from the vessel, but while in the storage section of the ship he noticed a few caged people being guarded. Naruto being himself knew that he couldn't in good conscience blow this thing up without freeing them. So the boy grabbed a stray piece of metal and tossed it away from the cages and lured the guard away from the prisoners. Picking up a metal boa staff leaning against another crate he walked quietly util he was behind the guard and then hit him in the back of the leg, making the guard slouch back a bit until he delivered a second attack right to his head, knocking out the guard. Naruto then got the keys from the guard and walked over to the cells.

The 17 year old boy stuck the key in all of the cells setting the prisoners free.

"Thank you kind sir. . . how may we repay you?" Asked an older man

"You can repay me by getting off this ship, if going to blow it up." Naruto told the three prisoners

"Serves them right!" Spoke a younger girl

"Shhhh keep it down Kaida, we can't alert the guards" Said who would appear to be her mother

"Okay, you three can get out if you go that way." Naruto pointed where he came in directing them to the exit

The three prisoners thanked him one last time before running in the opposite direction of him. Naruto himself put the boa staff over his shoulder and continued through the upper levels of the ship planting explosives throughout the ship and sneaking past guards.

* * *

With Ace and Luffy. . .

Both Ace and Luffy had ran back to their house to alert Rouge about what happened.

"What do you mean he went to destroy the Celestial Dragons ship!?" Rouge yelled

"Yea Mom when Sabo (sniff) blew up he went to get revenge on the Celestial Dragons" Ace told his mother holding back his tears

It pained Rouge to hear that one of her adoptive sons had perished, but she wasn't going to let her eldest child throw his life away because of something stupid like revenge, and she was especially not going to let him do any wrong against a Celestial Dragon.

"You two stay here and don'[t leave the house whatever you do!" Rouge told the boys as she ran out of the house to go find Naruto

'You better not have gotten yourself killed Naruto!' She thought to herself

* * *

With Naruto. . .

Naruto had finished planting the last of the explosives all over the hull and central support parts of the ship, the last thing he needed to do was go into the Celestial Dragon's personal quatres and take something of there's as a trophy of triumphance or of victory.

As he entered the living quatres of the Celestial Dragon he was greeted with the sight of a room decorated in the finest, most luxurious jewelry he had ever seen. Naruto walked around the room and he noticed a set of engravings on the wall, a secret compartment on the wall. He opened it up to find a small wooden box under lock and chain.

'Whatever is in here the scum must find to be very precious. Hope he doesn't mind me borrowing it.' Naruto thought to himself while smirking

The teen managed to pick the lock and the lock and chain fell hitting the floor, he pulled back the top of the wooden box to see a very peculiar item in it. It was round, blue, had a weird stem that came out of the top of the item, and probably the most distinct feature was the pattern on the item itself. The pattern was for lack of better words a series of waves all over the item.

'A Devil-Fruit?!' Naruto thought

Naruto picked up the fruit in his hand and looked it over more closely, the fruit seemed to be calling to him, entrancing him. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite of the fruit.

After a second he spat it out, "That was disgusting." He spoke aloud

'Well no use in staying might as well get out of here and blow this thing out of the water.' He thought to himself as he ran out of the Celestial Dragon's quatres

Having no regard for sneaking out Naruto busted open the door and ran full force across the deck. It took the guards a second but they eventually noticed him and sounded the alarms. But the guards had a very hard time getting close to Naruto because of there heavier armor that slowed them down. A lone guard was eventually able to step in front of Naruto and swing his sword at him, but to the amazement of everyone else the teen was able to slide right under the swing of the blade. Holding his hat to the top of his head he grabbed the rope he used to get up on the ship with and slid down with one hand while still holding onto his hat with the other. Once touching the ground he bolted towards the village away from the ship.

Naruto looked back only once and that was to detonate the explosives.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A massive explosion could be heard all over Foosha Village, everyone looking over to the source of the explosion saw a massive cloud of smoke and a pile of what was one a ship starting to sink at the village dock. Everyone looked wide eyed as they saw Naruto running straight from the dock to the village square where the Celestial Dragon was. He should no sign of stopping and pulled the boa staff over from the top his shoulder and kept it in his right hand at the ready.

The Celestial Dragon had finally snapped out of his shock and spoke in a commanding tone, "SHOOT HIM! HE DESTROYED ALL MY THINGS! SHOOT HIM DEAD!"

All of his guards nodded and stood in attack stances with there decorative escort spears at the ready. It didn't take long for Naruto arrive on the scene and start throwing blow after blow on the small army the Celestial Dragon had assembled. Guard after guard fell to the ground unconscious or dead, no-one seemed to be able to take down the teenager. Naruto kept mowing through the guards like it was nothing until none remained, only the Celestial Dragon was left. The teen didn't notice that the noble had pulled a gun on him, everyone was looking at the two standoff to see what will happen next.

Naruto stood still grinning at the noble with his staff pointing at him as he spoke, "Your time has come noble trash, it's time for you to be shown the justice you deserve."

the noble just continued pointing the gun at him, his hand shaking more and more after each passing second. Naruto eventually took a step towards the noble and before he could plant his foot the noble pulled the trigger out of fear.

The bullet hit Naruto square in the chest, making him fall to one knee and the teen covered his chest instinctively.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA This is what happens when you challenge a World Noble such as myself! To think that you went down because of one bullet! Such a weak individual! Maybe I did a just action killing you-" The nobles words were cut short when he felt something impale his chest

He looked down to see that it was the same staff that the teen was fighting with and went wide-eyed, "How could you have survived a gunshot?!"

Naruto then stood up and everyone including the noble saw that the area around the wound was all water and the bullet hole in Naruto's chest start to close. Surprising everyone who was spectating the quick fight between the two.

"N-no-o w-w-way you a-ate my D-Devil-Fru-uit" The Noble said with life leaving him

Naruto just stayed silent and continued grinning at the World Noble.

"Well i-it would s-see-em you have d-doomed y-y-yours-sel-lf. You ar-re now going to be hu-unte-ed down by top bount-ty hunters an-nd killed. You w-will die." The World Noble spoke as the rest of his life left him, killing him

The crowd remained silent for what seemed like an eternity before the whole village started to cheer. They were finally rid of the Celestial Dragon menace that had plagued their village for many years.

In the midst of the celebrations Naruto's mother Portgas D. Rouge walked up to him, a disappointed look on her face.

"Mom I took down the Celestial Dra-" Naruto didn't get to finish before Rouge hit him right over the top of the head

"What you did was absolutely reckless! What if you failed!? The Celestial Dragon would've probably had us all killed! You have to think before you do these things, you can't just run in head-strong and hope for the best." She then grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, "But it's good to see that you're safe, my son. I heard of Sabo, and we'll have a service for him, and give him a place of resting." She continued

Naruto slightly frowned at the reminded that Sabgo had died, "I did it for him you know."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked him

"The reason I went and destroyed the ship. I did it because of Sabo, he was young and didn't deserve death. He was a kid, like Luffy and Ace." Naruto continued

"I know son, I know." Rouge said sympathizing

"That's why I'm leaving." Naruto said

"WHAT! Why would you do that!" Rouge asked her son frantically

Naruto looked at the goggles on his hat, Sabo's goggles, "I'm doing it to keep the island safe, to keep Ace and Luffy safe. I killed a Celestial Dragon mom, the Government will send people after me, people who may be able to destroy everything on the island in one move. As long as I'm here I'm a danger to everyone."

"I understand, I can't do much to stop you seeing as you at yourself a Devil-Fruit. But I plead that you stay for Sabo's. . ."Rouge didn't get to finish

Naruto interrupted Rouge, "Of course."

The teen was a bout to walk back tot he house to get his things packed but before he did Rouge called to him.

"Naruto, seek out Reighliegh at Sabaody." Rouge told him

Naruto nodded

* * *

On A Small Vessel. . .

Naruto had finished preparing his things for the journey ahead, and Rouge, Luffy and Ace had come to see him off to sea. Nobody knew when he would be coming back or if they would ever see him again so strong emotions were in play at the moment.

Naruto stood in front of his mother once again, dressed in an open Hawaiian shirt showing his developed muscles, tan shorts, and the hat that his father gave him many years ago. Every time that Rouge looked at him now she couldn't help but think of Roger.

"Be safe on the sea Naruto, there are many beasts and monsters out there that won't hesitate to kill you." She warned him

He nodded at her and pulled her into a hug and responded, "That is if I don't get to them first."

He then say Luffy looking up to him, looking for some attention of his own.

"You better not think of becoming the next Pirate King because that's my dream!" Luffy yelled at him

"I wouldn't dream of it, besides who could be a better candidate than you." Naruto responded with a smile

Then finally there was Ace. The 14 year old had his arms crossed and was looking away from Naruto, not wanting to make any sort of contact with him whats-so-ever. Naruto took a knee in front of him and looked at his face.

"You're a coward for leaving the village you know that. Have you gotten bored with us or something, don't care about us anymore?!" Ace said turning to face Naruto

Rouge was about to say something to Ace but Naruto looked at his mother, silently signalling her not to do anything and to let him handle it.

"You know Ace, a long time ago I was in your shoes, I saw Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King running away. At the time I thought he was nothing more than scum, done wasting his time on us. I approached him at the dock and called him out on it, and he approached me and told me something I haven't forgot. He told me that he was leaving us behind to protect us from what was to come, to save us. And that's what I'm doing right now, it pains me to leave but I have to, it's my duty, just like it was dad's duty." Naruto said shocking Rouge

Ace looked at Naruto with tears streaming down his faced and launched himself at him, locking his brother in an embrace.

The two brothers separated after a minute and Ace went back to looking at the ground. Naruto then pulled a hat out of his closest storage box, the hat was orange in colour and had red beads around it, it also had a smiley face and a frowning face on it. Naruto mimicking his father planted the hat on his brothers head and smiled at him.

{P.S I listened to We Are FUNimation Dub and it made reading this part 100 times better}

"See ya later squirt, next time I'll see you is in the Grandline." Naruto spoke

Ace just smiled back at him, wiping the tears from his face before saying, "You bet, I'll see you there!"

"Hey don't count me out yet I'll be there too!" Luffy chimed in

The teen then got back on to his boat and pushed away from the dock, he looked back to see the townspeople gathering behind his mother and siblings. They were all waving goodbye to him, some had signs saying see you soon on them.

Naruto himself turned towards the open ocean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

After a second his eyes shot open before he yelled,

"I WILL BE FREE!"

* * *

**And there it is, chapter 2 in the wraps. If I could put a date on chapter 3 I'd say before the end of May probably, if not early June. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Portgas D. Naruto

**Okay so this chapter wasn't suppose to come out until the beginning of June but I was sick for a day so I decided to write a little bit instead of just sitting around doing nothing. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Naruto had been out on his journey for a couple weeks now, passing through majority of the east blue without any issues, except one. After killing the Celestial Dragon the World Government had no choice but to assign him a bounty, a big one at that.

_WANTED_

_Alive Only_

_Portgas D. Naruto_

_207,000,000 belli_

The bounty came as no surprise to Naruto. However, the number did, the amount they wanted for him seemed very large, but then he remembered that the Celestial Dragons were probably the ones offering the reward, and they can throw around money like it's garbage. His bounty didn't take long to circulate through the world and now majority of the Marine's were looking for him, expecting to take him down once they found him. Naruto however welcomed them to try, not willing to let anyone stand in the way of his freedom.

The teenager had now set his eyes on Lougetown. He needed to set a new ship, preferably a smaller vessel that could work in conjunction with his Devil-Fruit abilities. He needed it to be light-weight, and he also needed it to be coated with Seastone on the bottom. His mother had told him before he left that his best bet on getting to Sabaody quickly was to sail along the Calmbelt, and to do this he needed the Seastone on the bottom of his vessel to avoid being an easy snack for Seakings. He also came for one more thing, to visit his late father's grave.

It took a day or two but he had finally arrived at Lougetown. The settlement looked amazing to say the least; it was clean, organized, and a lack of pirates, which Naruto raised his eyebrow over.

'Why aren't there any pirates in the town that started the great pirate era? This place started it all and yet no one wants to see it? It doesn't make any sense.' Naruto thought as he docked his boat

He got out of his boat, grabbed a small bag of his money and walked into the settlement. Walking through he noticed that not many people were out, most chose to stay inside and close their window shutters as he went by. As he walked further into the town he noticed that the Marine presence began to rise; lots of them could be seen travelling in squads, surveying the surrounding area and looking for pirates. Naruto used this as a queue to stay in the alleys and smaller streets to avoid detection by the Marines, the last thing he needed was for half an army of them to be on his ass as he entered the Grandline.

Naruto saw a squad of Marines heading his way and he quickly retreated into the alley way, away from sight and hid. It didn't take long for the squad to pass him. Once they passed he continued through the alley way to the town square, where the execution platform had been every since Roger's death all those years ago.

His path to the town square was anything but easy. Naruto had encountered numerous Marine patrols and groups in his way, each group getting bigger and bigger as he approached his destination. Eventually as he came within 50 meters of the execution platform and grave of the late Pirate King, security had lay off on the area. The monument had looked unguarded and Naruto took full advantage of the opportunity and jumped out of the ally way and walked towards the platform. When he was close enough he saw what the gravestone read.

_Here lies Gol D. Roger_

_A criminal_

_A madman_

_A fool_

_Let this grave and execution platform serve as a reminder to all_

The text made the teenagers blood boil, they had disgraced his fathers memory by plaguing it with lies. In his mind Roger was a free man, he did what he wanted without anyone telling him what to do. Unlike so many before him he was not bound by laws, he was what Naruto inspired to be like.

Having enough of the text he looked away from it and went into his bag. He pulled out a fresh bouquet of flowers, all of them being white, and placed them at the foot of his grave and closed his eyes. The memories of him and his father came back to Naruto, all the times where they weren't on the run from the government Roger would spend all of his time with Naruto and Rouge either playing games or just being around the two. It brought a smile to his face thinking of all the times he would play with Naruto, or when he would take Naruto on one of his little adventures through the forest.

"Hey you what are you doing there?! You know this is an off limits area!" A man yelled at him

Naruto opened his eyes to face the man and looked him over. The man had grayish-white hair and black eyes, and was also decorated in a marine captain's uniform. But by far the most eye-catching feature about the man was the two cigars that hung loosely out of his mouth. This man went by the name "Smoker" the Marine captain stationed at Lougetown.

"What of it, I was just paying my respects to a dead man." Naruto responded facing Smoker, his hat covering most of his face

Smoker giggled a bit before talking again, "Why waste your time on a criminal such as him. Gol D. Roger had committed the most severe crimes against the Marines and the World Government, why would you even consider approaching his grave?"

Pushing up his hat to reveal his face he responded, "Because the man who lies in this grave was the greatest man I've ever known. Because the man that lies here, means more to me than you'll ever know."

Smoker coming to the realization of who and what the man in front of him had just said, launched an arm made up of a dense smoke at him and spoke, "If what you say about Roger is true then I have even the more reason to capture you now. . .Portgas D. Naruto."

Naruto side-stepped the punch thrown by Smoker and took his staff out from the back of his shoulder and had it at the ready, "You can try."

Naruto used his Devil-Fruit to coat the end of his staff with water and swung down at Smoker's extended arm, severing it off from the rest of his body. Smoker had a look of pain on his face when he retracted the rest of his smoke back to his body, he then quickly reformed his arm.

'Long distance attacks aren't an option with this guy, I have to get closer to him.' Smoker thought

The man then ran at Naruto, each step he took the more his body was consumed by smoke. Naruto saw what he was trying to do and kept his staff in front of him at the ready, channeling water all over the staff. Smoker then got within a meter and a half of the boy and started to wildly throw dense smoke punches at him in an attempt to hit him.

The younger of the two unleashed a blur of staff strikes at Smoker, each one hitting him with full force which surprised Smoker to no end. The man then jumped back into a defensive stance and looked over Naruto. He noticed that his attacks were hitting but they weren't doing any damage, he then recounted that his most recent punch had hit him right in the abdomen and looked to see a hole in is stomach with water on the outside of it start to heal itself until nothing remained.

"So you ate a Logia type Devil-Fruit too it would seem." Smoker said to Naruto

Naruto just smiled at him and responded, "Why yes I did, the **Water Water Fruit** to be precise."

"It still doesn't explain how you're able to hit my Smoke." The man told him

Continuing his grin Naruto explained, "My Devil-Fruit lets me manipulate, make, and become water, that water could also be sea water. The weakness of any Devil-Fruit user. I thought that you a Marine Captain would of figured this out."

"Well in that case. . ." Smoker didn't finish before he ran at Naruto with his weapon drawn

Naruto just thought to let the attack pass right through him and finish this but Smoker's weapon was able to make contact with his body. Once it hit him it immediately caused him to feel a little woozy but nothing insane. Smoker lunged forward pushing the weapon into Naruto's shoulder causing him immense pain, and before Naruto could react Smoker twisted the weapon, making the tip of it break off and remain in a sallow wound inside Naruto shoulder. Naruto then staggered back a bit and fell to a knee.

"This fight is over, you're coming with me so you can answer for your crimes against the World Government." Smoker told him in a commanding voice

Naruto was breathing heavy but he still managed to look up, lock eyes with Smoker and say, "I'm not giving up that easy Smoker."

"So be it." Smoker responded

Naruto then struggled to get back to his feet, using his staff as a cane to help him up. Once standing he readied himself again to continue the fight. Smoker then launched smoke attacks at him from a longer range, most of them were blocked or redirected by Naruto's water enhanced staff, the very few that weren't managed to slip through his guard and land a solid blow on him. Naruto was being pushed back by Smoker, further and further towards the harbor. Marines and civilians who saw the fight elected to stay out of the way, not wanting to be in the middle of two Devil-Fruit users fighting.

Eventually the ocean was in sight, and the gray-haired man decided to rid himself of the problem that was Portgas D. Naruto. He shot two more attacks a bit to the left and right of Naruto, making the teenager hit both with his staff. But left his torso wide open, Smoker took full advantage and used his speed to get in front of Naruto and punch him which hit him hard enough that it knocked him into the ocean.

"You may be able to resist the affects of Seastone, but none of us can float in the ocean." Smoker said looking to the spot Naruto had landed in the ocean

Once Naruto landed in the ocean he noticed right away that it didn't really bother him. It did put some strain on him but he could still move and swim. Immediately he made his fingers extremely thin water and put it in his shoulder womb. He felt around inside until he found the Seastone, once feeling it he tugged it out and let it fall to the bottom of the ocean.

Once Naruto removed the Seastone from his body he felt a new rush of energy, the ocean was his natural element and he found out on his journey to Lougetown that he could live in it and control it. It was now time to surprise Smoker and take him out and get the hell out of here.

Naruto spawned a giant water cyclone and positioned himself inside it and began to raise it above water level. This shocked all the spectators and Smoker alike who thought of him to be dead. He then shot the cyclone right at Smoker hitting him directly in the chest blasting him back into a building, knocking him out cold. All the other Marine's quickly came out of their shock and all aimed their guns at Naruto and fired. All of the shots passed through him without an issue. Not wanting to take on the Marine's Naruto turned back towards the ocean and dove back in and decided to to try and swim away using his abilities. He was in luck however, his fruit let him swim faster than any fishman and gave him an easy passage into the Grandline away from the Marines.

* * *

Sabaody. . .

Naruto had successfully made it to Sabaody, quicker then expected due to his new found ability. Now the only thing that was left was to seek out Silvers Rayliegh.

The teenager walked out of the water and on to the shore, he looked around to see if there were any Marine's or officials nearby that may have saw him but everything seemed clear. He walked into the main part of Sabaody where everything was abuzz, there were many merchants on the street selling items that they claim to be from the New World and there was also many pirates walking around, lurking away from the Marines stationed there. Of course Naruto knew why it was the way it was at Sabaody, it was because that it was the "Halfway point from the One Piece", the bridge to the New World.

Asking about about Silvers Rayleigh, some people had told him that he lives in an isolated part of the city, on the outskirts. He then proceeded to walk over to were the people had guided him to continue his search for the legendary man.

Finally he had arrived at a hut, it was by no means a terrible place to live, but it wasn't the high life either. Naruto went up the dirt path leading to the hut and arrived at a thick wooden door. Not knowing what else to do he knocked and waited for someone to answer, no one did. He then knocked again and waited, this time hearing something on the other side of the door.

"Go away, leave me alone." A muffled voice spoke from behind the door

Naruto rolling his eyes replied to the voice, "My mother told me to seek out a man known as Silvers Rayliegh and I've been told he lives here."

"What of it. Go home and tell your mom that I'm not taking visitors, I'm trying to sleep you know!" The muffled voice continued

"My mother told me that you were my fathers first mate, and that you would be able to help me harness haki." Naruto said

After Naruto said those words some noise could be heard from within the house, the noise seemed to turn into very clear footsteps getting closer and closer to the wooden door.

The door swung open and Naruto came face to face with an elderly man. The two stared at one another for a bit before Rayleigh spoke, "Well what're you waiting for, get inside."

Naruto just shook his head and did as the man told him and walked inside the hut. And took a seat in what appeared to be Rayleigh's living room, and Rayleigh himself sat on the other side of the small room and faced Naruto.

"So you're Roger's kid huh?" Rayleigh asked

Naruto just shook his head to the elderly mans words, confirming he was in fact the son of Gol D. Roger.

"Mmmmm so why have you come and looked for me again?" The man said

"I wanted you to teach me, teach me the uses of haki." Naruto responded to the older man

Rayleigh just smiled at the boy, "So you want to be a pirate like your old man it would seem."

"Yes I do, will you teach me?" Naruto asked again

"Roger had done numerous things for me in his lifetime, one of them would be making me his first mate. I had always desired to pay Roger back in some way and I think by helping you train to use and master haki would be a perfect way to help continue his legacy. So yes I will teach you uhhhh."

"Naruto"

"Yes I will teach you to use haki. . . fishcake." Rayleigh spoke angering Naruto

* * *

A few years later. . .

"So brat I've taut you all I could teach you about haki, and I'm still blown back by the fact that you have all three types." Rayleigh told Naruto with his trademark smile

Naruto just smiled back at him, the teenager had now grown taller, more muscular, but he still kept his old clothes and kept his old outfit, "Yeah, I can't believe it either. It's quite unbelievable actually."

"Well what are you going to do now?" The older man asked

Naruto grinned after he heard Rayleigh's question, "Ace will be setting out to sea soon, but before I go see him I'm going to go get myself a crew and then take down one nasty old lady. . ."

"Big Mom"

* * *

**Yeah so Naruto is going to go after Big Mom and her pirate family. Why? You'll have to wait and see. However I am going to open a poll on my profile for who you think Naruto should be with, if the girl you want isn't on there then you could go ahead and message me on the site or just leave a review asking for that particular character. _If you did however have any problems with the chapter please tell me on message because I would really like to make you guys happy with this story. It is the only one of its kind and it should be a damn good story. _Don't be too hard in the comments on me!**


	4. Chapter 3

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

**Alright I know its been a while since I've updated this story but don't worry I still plan to update it on a regular basis because I really feel that this story is special to me you know. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rayleigh had trained Naruto extensively in haki, showing him the ins and outs of all 3 types which Naruto possessed. Since the now young man was a sponge when it came to obtaining knowledge he had no problem learning and applying his new abilities. But probably the biggest change in Naruto's skill set was his Devil-Fruit abilities. Naruto had managed to apply his fruit's abilities in new, more unique ways. He was now able to control the temperature of his water making it hot enough to turn into steam or cold enough to turn to ice. The only drawback to the ice and steam transformations was that he couldn't fully use it to its full potential like Admiral Aokiji can with his ice.

Naruto himself had changed quite a bit over his time training with Rayleigh. Naruto had grown to the height of 6'4, his reddish hair had grown to meet his upper back, and it was just as spiky as ever. Naruto had also decided to get a light blue dress shirt but rolled up the sleeves and left the top few buttons undone, showing off his muscles.

The two men had already said goodbye to one another and Naruto was just in the main square of Sabaody to make sure that he had everything he needed to continue on his journey. While walking through the town he noticed that a lot of bounties had been hung up around in many places.

'Well it is the halfway point between the New World and Paradise, makes sense to hang all these up. It'd help keep people aware of who to avoid.' He thought as he scanned over the wanted signs

He continue looking through finding names like Edward Newgate, and Red-Haired Shanks. Eventually his eyes landed on his own bounty.

_Wanted_

_Alive Only_

_Portgas D. Naruto_

_Aka Water-man Naruto_

_534,000,000 beri_

Naruto sweat dropped at the number. Sure it was high but this was insane.

'I guess that's what you get for killing a Celestial Dragon and taking down a Marine Captain. Someone must've made a mistake on the first one.' The young man shrugged to himself thinking about a particular dumb author who thought 50 million was a good bounty for killing a Celestial Dragon.

He continued to graze over the various wanted posters until he found one in particular that stood out among the rest. The wanted poster had a picture of a man grinning wildly while his hair covered his eyes. To most this was a man to fear and one that every pirate alike looked up to, but for Naruto it was a lot different. The man on the wanted poster was Naruto's father Gol D. Roger. His bounty couldn't actually be seen because the bottom of the poster had been torn and weathered and the young man couldn't make out the number of beri he was wanted for. Probably the biggest thing that stood out on the poster was the giant X through it. The Marines did this when that pirate had been captured or in his fathers case, executed.

Naruto made a fist and slammed it against the stone wall, creating a few cracks in it. He hated the constant remainder that his father was gone, gone forever. By no means did the boy hate Roger, it was quite the opposite. Rayleigh had told Naruto of all the adventures that he and his father had had on the Aurora Jackson, the good, the bad, and even when the Roger Pirates had found the legendary One Piece. The stories only made Naruto adore his father even more, he fought for his freedom and earned the respect of those around him, something that Naruto wanted to do too.

The young man was interrupted from his thoughts when he overheard some commotion coming from the other side of the main square.

Spotting a group of people ahead, Naruto pulled his hat down enough to cover his eyes and enough of his face so no one could recognize him and ran into the crowd and made his way to the front of the crowd to get a clear view of what was going on. Pushing through people he finally came to the front to see a group of Marines standing behind who appeared to be their captain. The captain in question had his saber stuck into a man who was on his knees. Naruto didn't recognize the man but noticed behind him there was a boy who didn't look any older than 13 who had a shocked expression on his face and looked like he had been beaten. The boy had a plain red shirt on and wore beige shorts with sandals on his feet. The boy also had short brown hair, that was ruffled probably do the beating he got. The man however, had jet black hair and a mustache on his face. He also wore an overcoat with black pants and some work shoes.

"Alright brat, there goes your pirate friend and now it's time that for you meet up with him at the gates of hell." The Marine captain spoke

The boy still had a look of pure shock on his face not moving a muscle, kept his eyes on his now dead captain.

The Marine then lunged at the boy with his sword extended but then the unexpected happened for the poor Marine because his sword that he loosely had in his hand was hit away by a staff. Being caught off balance the Marine Captain stumbled backwards until he landed on his ass near his squad. His sword however flew up in the air and spun frenetically until it sunk into the ground beside him.

Each of the lower leveled Marines drew their weapons and took aim at the new arrival.

Naruto stood in front of the defenseless boy with his staff drawn glaring at the men who call themselves the keepers of justice.

"Who do you think you are trying to kill a defenseless boy you stupid Marine." Naruto said to the squad

The crowd after seeing the arrival of Naruto started to murmur and some spoke out, "Hey that's Water-man Naruto!"

"Yeah the guy who killed a Celestial Dragon."

"I heard that he has one of the most powerful devil fruits."

"Wow he's sooooo cool!"

"And hot!"

"He's also the World Government's most wanted criminals." The Captain spoke

"I'm sure that capturing you will guarantee me a promotion, or better yet a giant beri reward." The Marine continued

Naruto only grinned at the man, "That's if you can catch me. And the chances of that happening I must say must be pretty slim."

The Marine Captain rose back up to his feet, dusted himself off, picked up his saber and pointed it upwards.

"MEN!" He yelled in a commanding tone

All of the other Marines ran forward and took aim at the so called Water-man and awaited their next command.

"FIRE!" The Captain yelled pointing his sword at Naruto and the boy

Naruto quickly put his staff on his back, took a knee in front of the boy and made water come out of his arm to form some sort of shield and within a second he used his abilities to freeze the water on his arm to make some sort of ice shield.

THUD

THUD

THUD

The bullets hit Naruto's shield most just deflecting off but a few dug into the ice.

Turning around to face the boy he noticed that the boy was still under tremendous stress and was likely to stay in this state for awhile longer. Looking above the boys shoulder he noticed that there were more Marines coming the direction opposite of the previous gunfire.

'Shit' Naruto thought gritting his teeth

'I can't stay here, I'm a sitting duck, I can't turn into water there attacks will go through me but hit the kid. I guess I'll live to fight another day.' He continued saying to himself

Without warning Naruto broke his arm away from the ice, grabbed the boy placing him over his shoulder, and started running the way he came in and hoped that he could get away from the Marines without this kid getting shot or stabbed. The two separate groups met where Naruto originally was and then started to once again chase the young man and boy.

"All Marines on Sabaody we have spotted Portgas D. Naruto, aka Water-man Naruto at the main square, we need reinforcements. NOW!" The Marine Captain spoke into a transponder snail

Currently Naruto was weaving and dodging Marines that stood between him and the shoreline and trying to talk the kid into telling him where his ship is.

"C'mon kid this is important. I need to know where your ship is docked so we can get off this island." He said dodging another sword strike from a Marine

The boy remained unresponsive, choosing to just look at the ground and ponder on what just happened. Naruto however, formed a giant water fist and flung it at the 3 Marines in front of him, knocking each one of them out.

Naruto getting fed up with the kid raised his voice a little at him, "Listen kid, I don't know who that man was who died in the square or if you two are pirates or not. But you can't keep thinking about that right now. We need to focus on getting out of here. So I'll ask again, where is your ship?"

"I-i-it's on do-ock 6" The boy shakily responded

"That's all I needed to know. Hold on." Naruto said as the boy gripped a little harder around the man's neck

Naruto pulled his staff over from atop his shoulder and dug it into the ground ahead of him. He used this to vault himself and the boy high enough for Naruto to spread both of his legs outwards, kicking 2 Marines with a tonne of force. Both of the Marines were hit with so much force that when they hit the ground they created small craters beneath Naruto finished off the 2 Marines he, all in one motion, pulled his staff from the ground and continued his course to dock 6 where the boys ship was waiting for them. He had decided to go a little off course through a mangrove so he'd be able to avoid some of the Marine's standing in his way.

"Hey kid what's your name by the way?" Naruto asked from over his shoulder

The kid remained silent for a moment before responding, "My name i-is Reeve."

"That's a cool name." Naruto spoke not looking back

A little silence passed before Reeve spoke up, "W-what's your name sir?"

Smiling that Naruto's little plan to get Reeve to talk worked he responded to the boy's question, "Well Reeve you don't need to call me sir for starters, it's a little to formal for my liking. But as for my name it's Naruto, Portgas D. Naruto, but a lot of people have been calling me Water-man Naruto."

"That explains the water you were able to use as a weapon." Reeve spoke recalling when Naruto shot the water fist

"Yeah, it's my Devil-Fruit ability. But enough about me, who was the man you were with in the town square." Naruto asked Reeve

This question brought Reeve a few tears over his recently deceased friend, but he spoke up none the less, "The man that you saw was named Yuki, he was a friend of mine that I met a-a few month ago. Yuki dreamed of sailing the 6 seas and h-he didn't care i-if he would be branded a pirate b-by the World Government, he would still follo-ow through with his dream. Today was the d-day where he was finally g-going to make that dream a r-reali-ity. But then I made a mistake and bumped into the M-marine Captain on the streets. He overreacted and called me n-names and hit me around a bit, and before I knew it Yuki stepped in to help me."

Reeve then started to openly cry before he continued, "Yuki tried to defend me from the Marines and give me a chance to escape. But t-they gunned him down before he could. He said he was fine with them ta-aking his life but he told them to let me g-go. It was then that the C-captain of the Marine squad told h-him that he wou-uld spare my life for his. It was then Yuki told me something I'd never f-forget."

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "What did he tell you?"

"He told me to . . . live free." Yuki said

Once hearing Reeve's words Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide. Those two words echoed in his head.

_Live Free_

A lone tear formed at the corner of Naruto's eye and before long it made its way down his face and fell off his chin hitting the ground. The tear sounded as if an explosion went off when it hit the ground.

Reeve saw the tear fall and was quick to speak up, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"N-nothing at all Yuki." He looked up towards the sky, "Those words were the last I ever heard from my father, they just remind me of when I lost him."

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Reeve told him as he looked down trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto

"Don't be Reeve, those words are a constant reminder to me about my dream. To live free, to be without the shackles of the World Government, to be a true pirate." Naruto explained to Reeve with his eyes not looking away from the sky

Reeve grew a smile on his face as he listened to Naruto's little speech on freedom.

"Alright Reeve let's get out of here." Naruto said as he continued with Reeve on his back to run towards dock 6

* * *

Dock 6 a few moments later. . .

"Alright Reeve which one is yours?" Naruto asked as the two boys looked at all the ships at the dock

"That one over there Naruto!" The young boy spoke enthusiastically as he pointed towards the one at the end of the dock

Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at the ship, "I'm lost for words."

The ship in question wasn't necessarily a bad ship but it did lack one big quality, it was really small. The ship was about half the size of a normal ship you'd find in the East Blue and didn't look like it would be able to survive the second half on the Grandline.

Reeve got off of Naruto's back and ran up onto the ship, "So what do you think of Yuki's ship, isn't it amazing!"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, "That doesn't begin to describe it."

"So what's the plan?" Reeve asked Naruto

"Well I'm thinking that we take this thing down to fish-man island and from there we go to Dressrosa. I got a friend there that might be able to get us a new ship to help us take on our final foe." Naruto responded to Reeve

"And who might that final foe be?" Reeve asked with a raised brow

"Big Mom." Naruto told him with a straight face

"BIG MOM!" Reeve yelled

"Yes what of it?" Naruto told him

"WHAT OF IT!? SHE'S A YONKO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING AFTER HER OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Reeve asked/yelled at him

"I'm taking her down because of how she is. She has no regard for human life and constantly kills those below her for candy of all things, and I owe it to a few people to do so." Naruto responded to Reeve

"Oh, if I were you I would want to take her down too." Reeve said and Naruto just smiled

The two made their way onto the vessel and started to go through the necessary preparations to be able to go down to fish-man. The ship was looking pretty sturdy and ready to go until a cannon shot was fired right over top of the deck. Looking around Naruto spotted the Marines from earlier at the beach side shooting at them, but not doing a very good job. Lead was flying everywhere, some of it missing the ship entirely and some hitting he wood and digging itself into it. Naruto grabbed Reeve and sheltered him from the flying wood splinters and bullets inside the room located on the deck and put himself on top of the boy to shelter him. After a few seconds the shots ceased and a voice was heard.

"PORTGAS D. NARUTO COME OUT AND SURRENDER YOURSELF, I THE GREAT MARINE CAPTAIN FONGO HAVE CAUGHT YOU!"

Naruto moved off of Reeve and stood upwards, "It's that god damn Marine Captain from earlier."

Reeve stood up immediately after hearing this and spoke to Naruto, "Let me take him down Naruto! I have to do this for Yuki! Please!"

"No." Naruto responded plainly

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer!" He began to walk towards the door but then something stopped him

Naruto had grabbed a hold of his hand and was currently preventing him from taking another step forward. Reeve looked up at the young mans face and noticed that he didn't have any emotion at all on his face.

"No, you're still hurting a bit from your encounter with this man earlier, and if you walk out those doors you'll be gunned down immediately." Naruto explained to him

"So are you suggesting that you go out instead?!" Reeve countered

"Yes." Naruto flatly responded

Reeve grew a tic mark, "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'LL JUST WALK OUT THOSE DOORS AND NOT GET SHOT!"

Naruto grinned as he put his hat further on his head, "Oh I'll get shot! I just won't hit!" He told him not breaking his grin

Reeve stumbled back a bit and looked at the older boy in a confused way. Naruto just kept his smirk up and said, "Let's just say my Devil-Fruit doesn't just let me manipulate water."

Naruto walked towards the door and swung it open with his foot. Within seconds tens of bullets were shot at him at high speeds, most of them hitting their marks. To Reeve all he could see was a barrage of pellets hitting his new friend, but when they hit water splashed out of the spot that they made contact with Naruto. Eventually the time came where the Marines ran out of things to shoot at the boy and assumed that they had beaten him.

"HA HA HA I THE GREAT FONGO HAVE DONE IT! I'VE BEATEN WATER-MAN NARUTO!"

"Nice try there Fongo but I think you guys might have to go to target practice or something cause you didn't hit me once." Naruto said putting his leg up onto the figurehead of the vessel and looking down at the Marines

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Fongo yelled

Fongo then pulled out his own pistol and aimed it at the boys head, "You should be dead bastard!"

BANG

The shot hit Naruto right in the head, but Naruto only stumbled back a little before resuming his spot looking over the Marines as they watched the spot where the bullet hit slowly close.

"Where do you think the name Water-man Naruto comes from dumb-ass." Naruto said to Fongo

Fongo was lost for words as he looked at Naruto with his jaw hanging.

"Alright let's rap this up." Naruto said waving his hand at the Marines

Suddenly a huge wave crashed onto the beach where the Marines were washing them all away further up shore. The wave itself was not enough to kill anyone, it was just summoned to get the Marines off of Reeve and Naruto's back.

Reeve walked out onto the deck where Naruto was standing, he looked over the side of the ship and saw the wave retreating back into the water with all the Marines gone and out of sight.

"So that takes care of one of our problems but how are we going to get down to fish-man island?" Reeve questioned

"I got a plan." Naruto said smirking

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

"Alright Reeve you ready!?" Naruto yelled up to the ship

Reeve checked the wheel, "Yep all good up here, are you sure this will work!?"

Naruto was in the water behind the ship at the moment about ready to put his plan in action, "We're about to find out, aren't we!"

"I guess!" Reeve yelled back to Naruto, a little nervous if this plan will work or not

"Alright here we go!" Naruto yelled

The ship started to descend into the water along with both Naruto and Reeve. But the odd thing was once the ship fully descended there was an air bubble around the main deck of the vessel. Naruto had used his devil fruit abilities to manipulate the water around the ship so that none of it came in and so that it left an air bubble for Reeve to breath from.

Immediately after the ship sank Naruto made it so water was getting shot out of his feet. This worked as a means of propulsion to push them deeper and deeper down into fish-man island.

* * *

About a day later. . .

"That wasn't so bad now was it." Reeve said with a confident smirk

Naruto however had white eyes and was collapsed on the stone port the the two used to park their vessel and spoke, "Speak for yourself, all you did was steer the thing. Not use all the energy you had to get us down here."

"He he" Reeve laughed at Naruto's antics

The older boy then got himself on his feet once again, dusted himself off, and then got a good look of the city before him. It was an entire society located underneath the water, which was very cool to Naruto. The two boys started to walk towards the city and looked around to see mermaids and fish-man alike swimming around, and doing their basic chores and errands. It was a lovely sight to see, all the people or rather fish people looked very happy with there way of life. The two saw a tavern and walked over to check it out and see what it'd be like. They were about to walk in the tavern when a rather tall, muscular fish-man ran right in front of them at a high speed. Both Naruto and Reeve looked at the fish-man run off and cut a corner onto the next street.

"Catch him! Catch him I say! He stole from my store!" A clerk yelled as he tried to chase the fish-man down the street

The clerk eventually caught up with Naruto and Reeve and took a second to catch his breath, "Please good sir, find that man and get my goods back from him, I'll reward you! I promise!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. My friend and I will get him for you." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone

"Oh thank you sir." The fish-man store owner told Naruto

"C'mon Reeve, we got a thieve to catch." The older boy said as he started to run off in the direction of the thieve

Reeve just sighed, "Here we go." Reeve then chased after Naruto

It didn't take long for Naruto and Reeve to spot the thieve ahead of them trying to maneuver around various objects in his way. At this point he didn't seem to realize that the two human boys were chasing after him. Soon Naruto got within a few meters of the fish-man and this is when the fish-man looked over his shoulder to spot the two chasing him and he attempted to run even faster.

"Dang this guy's pretty quick for a guy his size." Naruto stated

The fish-man then grabbed a piece of fence to the side of him ripping it right out of the ground threw it back at Naruto and Reeve. The two saw it and Naruto managed to slide under it while Reeve just jumped off to the side and then got back up to continue the chase. Suddenly the fish-man cut down an alley, which the two boys promptly followed. Once they made the turn they noticed that the fish-man had stopped running and was standing in front of an injured child mermaid. The fish-man then approached her and took the bag that he stole and pulled out some bandages and wrapped up her cut arm.

"Ok that wound should heal just fine if you keep some of these bandages on it." the fish-man explained as he handed her the rest of the bandages

The girl smiled, "Thank you so much Kiji!" She said as she gave him a hug and used her personal air bubble to leave

Naruto was shocked to say the least, he just thought that this fish-man, now named Kiji, was a common thief with no morals or guidelines, be he was wrong. Kiji stood back up and looked at the two boys, "I assume that the two of you are here to take me back to the clerk I stole the medical supplies from?" Kiji asked the two

"No." Naruto said flatly

"Why?" Kiji questioned

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Reeve questioned along with Kiji

Naruto folded his arms over his chest, "Because Kiji here has a good reason to have done what he did."

"You're right, I did. You see fish-man island is far from perfect. We have been suffering from lack of trade and economic sustainability. Many people, like myself, are homeless and don't have enough money to live." Kiji explained

"So you think of others before yourself, I see." Naruto said as he raised his hand to his chin and started to think

"Kiji why don't you join my crew." Naruto asked Kiji

"W-what why would you want me on your crew?" Kiji asked Naruto

Naruto smiled at the fish-man, "I've seen enough of you, you've shown me your strength, speed, endurance and you've shown me that you are honest and a caring person. And I have no doubt in my mind that I would be able to trust you."

"But we just met and I don't even know your name yet." Kiji said in disbelief

Naruto walked over to the fish-man, he easily was a foot taller than Naruto, but that didn't stop him from pulling an arm over his shoulder and putting his other arm over Reeve's, "I don't really care if us three haven't known each other for longer than a week but I just got a feeling in my gut that you Reeve, you Kiji, and me Naruto will be a trio that the world that will have to watch out for. So what do you guys say?!"

"I'm with you Captain Naruto!" Reeve yelled as he smiled at the two

The two then turned their heads towards Kiji. He was extremely silent and by his facial expression it looked to be that he was thinking of Naruto's offer.

"I. . .I'm with you too. . .Captain Naruto!" He said

Naruto then grinned at the fish-man and raised his hand upwards, "Today marks the formation of Whirlpool Pirates, the group of pirates that won't be held down by any form of monarch or government, this marks the day of our freedom!"

**Alright so all of that happened. Yeah there might be quite a few OC's in this story because, well it's kinda hard to find characters that aren't part of a crew or particular group that can join Naruto. And like to apologize for rushing the people into joining so quickly. I know that some of you may not like that, but I need to do this to get this thing moving. I don't plan to make this like a 500k word fanfic. But anyway I hope that you enjoyed and please leave a review, thx!**


	5. Chapter 4

Portgas D. Naruto

**Alright so this chapter may be a little on the short side but it is in no way filler or anything. The purpose of this chapter is to once again get Naruto's journey as a pirate moving and introduce a little bit of a romantic side to the story.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the Whirlpool Pirates had set off on their journey through the New World. The three had been sailing towards Dressrosa with Naruto using his eternal lougepose he had gotten from his friend from the said island. Naruto, Reeve and Kiji had all gotten to know each other better and each of them expressed to one another their dreams for the future, Kiji wanting to bring stability back to his home of Fish-man island, Reeve wanting to live on his friends legacy and sail the 6 seas, and finally Naruto. Naruto wanted to free, plain and simple. He didn't want to be held down by the World Government or any other government for that matter. Currently Naruto and his crew mates could be seen lounging about on the ships deck just looking up and awaiting their arrival into Dressrosa.

Naruto could hear the waves brushing against the ship and the air blowing into the sail. Everything seemed to be peaceful until Reeve's voice ripped through the air, "Naruto there's a ship east of us, it looks like they're under attack by some sort of bird!" Reeve yelled down from the helm

"A bird?" Naruto question as he got up and approached the side of the ship

Naruto looked out onto the sea and spotted a ship a few hundred meters away, he also saw a black dot flying around it and every once and a while swooping down and taking some of the ship with it as it fly back above.

"Kiji! Turn this ship east and go over to the ship, we're going to go say hello!" Naruto yelled to Kiji as he grinned

Kiji then turned the wheel and soon the ship was facing the direction of the conflict that was going on in the distance.

"Alright here's the plan! Reeve you get down here and take the wheel and Kiji and myself will go for a little swim and introduce ourselves." Naruto said to his crew mates not breaking eye contact from the ship in the distance

"Aye!" Both Kiji and Reeve echoed

"Alright let's go Kiji." Both Naruto and Kiji dove headfirst into the water

Reeve just sighed as he took the wheel, "Oh that Captain of mine."

Soon after Naruto and Kiji dove into the water they were both swimming at very high speeds straight towards the ship. Not a lot was in their way except for some marine life and the odd tall rock but eventually they made it.

Once they were at the ship they noticed that wood and metal alike was flying off of the deck and a very quick rate. The young adult used this time to signal over to his fish-man partner that they were going top side on 3.

1

2

3

Both started to spin creating a water vortex around each of them and before long they both spun out of the water, creating a water spiral and used it to get onto the vessels main deck. Once the water around them dissipated they came to the sight of a chubby-short man ordering his men to shoot at the bird in the sky.

"Shoot her! Shoot her down! I promised that I'd sell her to my top paying client!" The chubby man ordered to his crew however wasn't using traditional guns to shoot down the bird, they were using some kind of gun that shot a weighted net out of the front of it.

The bird then swooped down again and took out 3 of the people on board the vessel and launched them into the ocean, "I'm not letting you sell me and turn me into a slave you insolent filth." The bird spoke to the chubby man

"No way! Is that a Devil-Fruit user!" Naruto yelled out, amazed by the talking bird

The crew and the chubby man looked over to where the voice came from and immediately their jaws dropped and their eyes turned white, "WHATTTTT HOW DID YOU GET ON OUR SHIP!" All of them chorused

"We swam." Kiji said as he folded his arms looking at the people trying to catch the bird

The chubby man snapped out of his shock, "I don't care who you are or what you want you're going to die for stepping foot on my ship."

The man then grabbed a gun from one of his crew mates ad shot it at Kiji. The fish-man didn't move an inch but instead he allowed the net to hit him and rap around his torso and arms.

The chubby man made a smile of victory as he noticed that he had successfully caught the fish-man, he then turned over to face Naruto and spoke back to his crew mates, "I have successfully subdued the fish-man, the rest of you take care of this young man."

"Yes sir!" They responded as they all took attack stances around Naruto

"Oi Kiji, you alright!?" Naruto yelled to Kiji

"He he he. . .never better."Kiji responded to Naruto

"Ok, whatever you say Kiji. I trust you can handle this?" Naruto said back to Kiji

Kiji kept his eyes locked on the chubby man, "Of course I can."

Right after Kiji finished his words he stretched out his arms, ripping right through the net and freeing his arms. The chubby man however wasn't so pleased with what happened, "How could you rip through that!? It's a steel net!"

"He he he. . .fish-men have increased strength, strength that surpasses any normal human." The fish-man said smiling at the chubby man

The man was still in disbelief, "Increased strength or not not you still shouldn't be able to break through a steel net! It's the highest quality on the market!" The man started to throw a tantrum

"Well. . .you know. . .a little bit of haki never hurts when you're in a jam." Kiji said as he held up his jet black arm and started to walk closer to the man

"St-stay back you fish-man garbage! I'm warning you!" The man shouted as he fell onto his back

Kiji then grabbed him by the coat and lifted him up in the air, "Go ahead take your shot." Kiji said as he gave the man a maniacal smile, showing off all of his shark-like teeth to the man

* * *

With Naruto. . .

"Alright guys the boss told us to take care of this guy, so let's give him our best service." One of the men said to his crew mates

Naruto just smiled and spoke out, "Oh my my, giving me your best service, I'm truly flattered. But I'm just here to greet the bird."

None of the man said anything, they all decided to charge at Naruto at once with various weapons. All Naruto did was pull out his staff and get it at the ready in front of him, "Well I guess talking it out is out the door."

Naruto started to swing his staff at the various men coming towards him hitting multiple out of his way and knocking them out in the process. He continued doing flips and sliding around the deck hitting various people until he noticed the Devil-Fruit user swoop down once again, this time she was going for Naruto. The man just pulled up his staff to defend himself from her oncoming attack but at the very last possible second she pulled up and used her talons to grab 2 of the chubby man's henchman that were behind him and picked them up into the air, and launched them into a few barrels. The bird then landed next to Naruto and partially transformed to allow everyone to see a part of her human form. She had brown hair that was braided, and hung down to her mid-back. The girl also had an impressive figure like all one piece girls, and had black eyes. She was wearing a striped yellow and white tang-top that showed her stomach, along with it were a pair of shorts that came down to her mid-calf. She also was about 5'8.

"So have you come to help me out or. . ." Naruto started talking

The bird girl smiled a little, "We both are fighting these guys so I don't see why not we can't team up."

Naruto grinned, "Alright bird-lady let's do this!" the man said as he leaped into action once again

"THE NAMES NOT BIRD LADY IT'S LUCY!" The bird person yelled as Naruto finished his words

She too then transformed into a bird once more and flapped her wings to get herself back in the air to attack the thugs from the sky. The 2 then started to work like a well oiled machine, Lucy taking the high and Naruto taking the low.

Naruto used his staff to hit a few of the thugs in the air allowing Lucy to grab them mid-air and launch them either in the ocean or into some debris. This continued for a few minutes before there were no more henchmen left conscious on the boat. At this point the 2 turned their attention to Kiji to see what he did with the chubby man.

Lucy landed beside Naruto and transformed back into her human form and walked along side him only to see an unfamiliar fish-man holding the man that wanted to capture her up against the pole that held the main sail on top. Once Naruto and Lucy got to Kiji's side they noticed that the man was terrified for his life, but then again he was being held up 4 feet in the air by a really buff purple fish-man.

"So what do you want me to do with him captain?" The fish-man asked his captain

Naruto thought for a second, "Well why don't we ask our friend here who he was trying to catch Lucy for."

Kiji then commanded the man in a deep voice, "You heard the man, speak now!"

The man just gritted his teeth, "Even if I was able to tell you, I wouldn't! Scum like you doesn't deserve to know who I do business with!" He said as he spat in Kiji's face making the fish-man remove one of his arms to wipe the spit off his face

Once he did Kiji cocked back his arm and shot his fist at an extreme speed right to the side of the chubby man's face, creating a hole in the pole that kiji had him against. As Kiji removed his fist splinters of wood came flying out of the whole, going all over the deck. The man was stunned by the fish-man's strength and instinctively lifted his hands in front of his face to protect himself.

"So you wanna try that answer again." Kiji spoke as he brought the man off the pole and immediately shook him back against it

The man coughed a little, "You don't scare me fish-man! Go to hell!"

Kiji was about to deliver another punch but this time to his face but Naruto stopped him, "Kiji why don't you go and get to know Lucy, I'll take care of this." The tall fish-man nodded as he dropped the man to the floor and let Naruto come in and take care of things.

Naruto then walked over to the chubby man and squatted down to get to his level, "So you can go ahead and tell me who and where this client of yours is and I can guarantee that my crew and I won't tear you apart."

"Ha I wasn't scared of that fish-man what makes you think that you can strike any fears in the likes of me." the chubby man spoke with a grin

Naruto just laughed a little, "You see unlike Kiji over there I can do something way worse then punch you." Naruto said as he picked up a splinter of wood

In front of the mans eyes Naruto turned it into ice and crushed it in his hand, "I can freeze you alive and crack you right open and find those answers myself." The man at this point was starting to sweat and tried to get away from Naruto but found that the pole was right behind him

Seeing that it was working Naruto kept up his intimidation tactics, "Or if you don't like the cold I could always boil you and ask questions later." Naruto spoke as he turned the ice in his hand into steam, "So the choice is yours, would you wanna be put on ice like a salmon or steamed like a lobster?" Naruto continued

The man couldn't take anymore so he decided to speak, "Alright you got me! You got me! I'll tell you everything!" The man's sudden outburst caused both Lucy and Kiji to walk over and see what was up, both of them taking a position on either side of Naruto.

"It was Doflamingo! Donquixote Doflamingo! He said that he wanted a Zoan Type devil fruit user! I don't know why! I swear!" The chubby man spoke

"But why would he want a Zoan Type Devil-Fruit user like me!?" Lucy spoke out to no one in particular

Naruto just thought, "It's probably because he has a client that wishes to have one. You see Doflamingo runs an arms dealing operation right under the World Government's nose. The only reason they turn the other way to his actions is because he is one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea."

"That makes no sense. How is it that a person could be allowed to do all this stuff and get away with it, even if they are working for the government?" Lucy asked

Kiji spoke up to answer question, "The World Government could care less what a Warlord does because they themselves are to worried and caught up with the Revolutionaries and the new age of pirates. As long as a Warlord actively tries to help keep upcoming pirates under the boot of the World Government and does his or her duties then to the government they can do no wrong."

Lucy looked down a bit towards the deck, "I see." She spoke

"Well it looks like I have an even greater reason to go to Dressrosa. While we're there why don't we have a nice little chat with Doflamingo, what do you say Kiji?" Naruto questioned his crew mate

"I'm in Captain Naruto. But what about Reeve?" Kiji responded

Naruto smiled as he looked back to see their ship getting closer and closer, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

The ship eventually pulled in and Reeve got it close enough so they could just hop back on. As they were boarding Lucy turned away from the chubby man and spoke out to the Whirlpool Pirates, "I want to come with you guys to Dressrosa."

Naruto looked at her and noticed that she hadn't moved since she spoke, "So, what're you waiting for? An invitation? Come aboard." He said with a smile

Lucy smiled back as she ran to the ship and hopped aboard with her new friends. Reeve then turned the wheel and the Whirlpool Pirates resumed their course.

* * *

A couple days later at the Dressrosa port. . .

Naruto and his friends had successfully made it to Dressrosa, one of the most beautiful islands in the New World, and they were currently getting off their small ship and unloading the few things they had onto the stone dock.

"Remind me again why we're doing this." Lucy spoke with a sigh

Naruto put down the box he was carrying and turned to face her, "You see Lucy, that thing (he pointed at their ship) isn't going to last much longer. It's small and could easily be overtaken or destroyed by any pirates in the New World. It's a miracle we haven't encountered any yet."

"I see. I see." She responded to him

Reeve then cut in, "I am a little sad to see Yuki's old ship go but I can't lie. I'm super excited for the new one we'll get, I hope it has decked out cannons and like some kind of cool motor or something awesome!"

"But there's still one question you haven't answered Naruto, where are we going to find this ship?" Kiji exclaimed to Naruto with his arms crossed

Naruto looked at Kiji and smiled, "I have a friend Kiji, and if things go good then she'll give us a ship."

"And if they don't?" Lucy piped up

Naruto sweat dropped, "We'll have to find out."

"Sigh." Lucy, Kiji and Reeve made

Naruto just waved his hands in front of himself, "Ah don't worry guys, we're best buddies! Even if I forgot to call her for a whole year." He said rubbing the back of his head. The three fell over anime style in front of Naruto

"ANYWAYS let's get going up to the palace area, if I know her she'll be up there." Naruto continued as he turned and started to walk through the city with his crew mates following him

As the Whirlpool Pirates walked through the city they noticed that the people who lived there liked it best to stay indoors and away from the main streets. Naruto deduced that this was because of Doflamingo and his goons maybe terrorizing the locals. But nothing was for certain with that man, he was an enigma after all.

After a few minutes of walking the group had arrived at the palace and high-class area of the city where Naruto's friend could be found. Naruto then lead his crew over to a nice garden with a gazebo in the middle. At the gazebo sat a beautiful woman who didn't look a day over 19, she had a perfect body, having curves in all the right places. She could be seen tending to a few flowers and talking to some odd little men and women. But probably the feature about her that stood out the most was her straight pink hair.

"H-hey Rebecca, how've y-you been?" Naruto asked nervously

** So that's that. I hoped you like it. I'm not going to lie I have the plans for the next chapter written out in my head and can't wait to write it out for all you to enjoy. But I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and by the way Lucy isn't technically a part of the crew yet, she's more so getting there. I have a backstory for her that should come along later on because I'll have my hands full for the next couple chapters with another issue(take a guess). And I have increased rebecca's age by a couple years because who wants to see a 20 year old with a 13 year old(at the current time period in the story). But I hoped you guys enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

**Here we are, a new chapter. I know this one isn't as long as my others but it's setting up for the next chapter which is already in the works, soooooo I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review on what you think. It always helps me know what to do in the story for the future. Alright that's enough from me, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"H-hey R-Rebecca." Naruto spoke nervously

The girl in question turned around and looked at him, she had a very angry look on her face as she got up from her seat at the gazebo. She then turned her body to face Naruto and began to walk over to him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU JUST SHOW UP AND SAY HEY REBECCA!" She took a step towards him, "AFTER WHAT WE HAD BACK IN SABAODY!" She continued as she took another step

She then took a final step and was the right in front of Naruto and siad, "What do you have to say for yourself!"

Naruto remained silent for a moment but then he pulled her into an embrace shocking her. She then looked up to face him to see that Naruto himself was a little upset, "Rebecca I know that I have no excuse for not trying to contact you, but I'm sorry. I thought of you everyday since you left and I'm begging you that you forgive me." He asked her

Tears began to form at the corners of Rebecca's eyes as she buried her head into Naruto's chest, "I can never stay mad at you. Ever since the day we met I knew you'd be the one for me Naruto." Rebecca told him as Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"I can still remember that day."

_Flashback. . ._

_Naruto currently was back on Sabaody walking around in the market looking for some new cool things that may help him train or may aid him on his up coming pirate journey into the New World. You see Rayleigh had given him some time to himself to enjoy himself in the archipelago saying that his training shouldn't be all about working his body to the limit. Things went on normally as they do until people started to flock into one direction, _

_"Quickly this way the Princess' of Dressrosa is coming!" A man spoke to his friends_

_"Yeah let's go see them mom!" Said a young girl to her mother_

_"I heard Viola's gorgeous." A woman said to her husband_

_"You can say that again." Another man exclaimed with a blush_

_Naruto raised a brow at all the commotion, 'The princess of Dressrosa? On this side of the Grandline? She must be here to negotiate some sort of trade agreement or something. Whatever who cares about some princess anyways.' Naruto thought as he walked off in the other __direction_

_Naruto started to whistle to himself as he walked down a street completely devoid of people. He was on his way to head back to Rayleigh's house when he turned a corner and bumped right into a hooded figure. Both Naruto and the hooded figure fell over from the resulting collision, the cloaked person falling on top of Naruto._

_"I-I'm sorry sir! I-I wasn't watching where I was going!" The figure spoke to Naruto_

_Naruto immediately recognized that the voice was feminine, so he got up moving the woman over and offered her a hand, which the hooded woman nervously__ took._

_"May I ask your name miss?" Naruto asked in a gentleman type attitude_

_"R-Rebecca! I-I mean Rebecca, the princess of Dressrosa." She told him as she removed the hood of her cloak revealing the pink-haired beauty who had a deep blush on her face_

_Naruto offered a comforting smile, "Well may I ask why the princess of Dressrosa is all the way on this side of the Sabaody market and not with her train? Would it perhaps mean that you are lost?"_

_The princess puffed her cheeks, "I am not lost! I merely wandered off away from my train to have a little time away from being princess is all. Besides my aunt is here, she can handle that stuff."_

_"Aha I see I see. So you're an irresponsible princess." Naruto said _

_"I AM NOT!" Rebecca yelled_

_This sudden outburst caused the nearby Marines to find the two at the street corner. Looking around him, Naruto saw Marines coming at him from all directions causing him to sigh._

_"Is that Water-man Naruto!?"_

_"It is him! Let's get him!"_

_"He captured the princess!"_

_Naruto was getting ready to get away when he heard a faint voice, "Take me with you." Rebecca said_

_The Water-man then looked back at Rebecca who had told him to take her with him. His first thought was absolutely not under no circumstance would she be able to accompany him, she was probably just like all the other nobles, and by god how he hated nobles. They were always about looking good in front of people and wearing flashy things. But then again, she willingly left that part of her trip to Sabaody behind to seek adventure._

_Naruto then smirked as he adjusted his hat, "So adventure is what you want eh."_

_The young man then picked up Rebecca bridal style and ran off into the distance with her. Naruto managed to outmaneuver several Marines and ditch a few others before he arrived in an area that had no Government presence what-so-ever. Dropping her off he then started to walk away._

_"W-wait Naruto! Where are you going?" She spoke _

_Naruto looked over his shoulder, "What do you mean, where am I going. I'm going back to my friends house and I'm going to take a nap."_

_Rebecca continued, "But what about me?"_

_Naruto laughed to himself, "I don't know, go explore, go for a swim, skip a pebble for all I care. All I know is that I'm out."_

_The young woman frowned at this, "B-but I was hoping that I-I could spend some time with y-you."_

_The man then turned right around and started to walk towards Rebecca before she was right in front of him, "And why me huh? I bet you could go anywhere on this island and people would throw themselves at you if you asked to spend time with them. So why me?"_

_She then swallowed, "Because you're different from the rest."_

_Naruto's brow went up as he lowered his head so that it was at the same level as hers, "And how am I different exactly?"_

_Almost like a switch turned she started to get a little red as she saw him so close to her, "I-it's hard to put into words, b-but you just are."_

_The Devil-Fruit user then let out a sigh, "So be it, c'mon Rebecca it's getting late we might as well start a fire." __The pink-haired girl then smiled as she ran off behind her new companion._

* * *

_An hour later. . ._

_Both Naruto and Rebecca had set up a fire and sat at either side of it and started to tell each other stories about themselves wether it be of the good times they've both had or the bad times. Naruto led it off by telling Rebecca about the time his younger brother Ace had broken his mother's favorite vase and tried to hid away for the rest of his life only to come out 20 minutes later because he was hungry and wanted dinner. Rebecca also shared the times she had around the kingdom of Dressrosa, pulling practical jokes on the guards and unfortunate people to cross her path. These stories continued until Naruto said something that wasn't a story, "Hey Rebecca if I may ask why are you and your aunt here in Sabaody?"_

_Rebecca's previous smile then turned into a frown, "You promise not to speak a word of this to anyone."_

_Naruto was a little taken back by the girls request, "What do you mean Rebecca I hardly think that someone would really care for the reason tha-"_

_"DO YOU PROMISE!" She yelled_

_Naruto just held his hands up, "Ok ok I promise."_

_Rebecca then sighed and started to speak, "It all started a while ago when a man and his crew came to our city. . ."_

_Rebecca then went on to tell Naruto how Doflamingo had her mother killed in cold blood and how he now manipulated her grandfather into commanding his armies into doing what the pirate wanted. She then continued to speak about how Rebecca and her aunt had been sent off to go make alliances in Sabaody so that they might have someone come back with them to Dressrosa and defeat Doflamingo. _

_"I see." Was all Naruto managed to get out of his mouth_

_Rebecca shed a few tears, "He only keeps us around so that when the time comes he can show his true colours as the leader of Dressrosa and kill the royal family."_

_Naruto then got up off his seat at the under side of the fire and walked over to Rebecca. The woman looked up at him with her swollen eyes, red from crying. Naruto, without warning, fell on to both of his knees and pulled Rebecca close to him. She was shocked at first but then began to push herself into his chest more and more after each passing second. In his arms, she thought, the world didn't seem so bad and things seemed to be a lot better. _

_Naruto then pushed himself back a little bit and looked her right in the eye before speaking, "I promise Rebecca. I promise that I'll return to Dressrosa and take down Doflamingo, once and for all."_

_Flashback End. . ._

* * *

"And I still promise Rebecca." Naruto spoke in a serious tone of voice

She then shed a tear of happiness, "Thank you."

"Uhhh promise what?" Reeve asked

Kiji just folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Who knows."

After hearing Reeve's question Naruto turned around to face him, "I promised that I'd take down Doflamingo once and for all. He's caused the people of Dressrosa to live in fear when people started to realize it was him pulling the strings. That man has also sold away and tortured multiple others."

"I'm in." Lucy said immediately

"This man Doflamingo sent hunters after me, who's to say he won't do the same to another, another who may not be as lucky as me." Lucy continued

Kiji just nodded along with Lucy and Naruto, agreeing that this man couldn't be allowed to be doing what he was doing and they needed to put a stop to it.

"Ok, if you guys are determined to take down Doflamingo I'll take you to find the revolutionists. They can help you navigate through Dressrosa with more ease and give you more of a fighting chance against Doflamingo's forces." Rebecca stated

"No." Naruto spoke again in the same tone of voice

"WHAAAAAAT!" Each of them tuned

Naruto just cleaned his ear, "You heard me, we're doing this alone. Doflamingo would most likely find out if we sided with the revolutionists, and if he found out then all would be lost. We wouldn't be able to get anywhere near him let alone kill the bastard."

"I see." Kiji spoke to the group

Lucy just looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean you see, even if there is a chance Doflamingo finds out we should still attempt to get more people on our side to fight him!?"

Kiji just shook his head, "No, I've seen everyone on this crew fight and each of us can hold our own in our own right, even young Reeve is a pretty formidable kid." Reeve just smiled at Kiji's compliment towards him. "And if Doflamingo found out about our plan to kill him then he would most likely underestimate us, giving us the tactical advantage over him and his underlings." Kiji continued

Lucy just sighed at the two men, "Ok ok we go at him ourselves."

"If this is your decision then I cannot change it. However, I do plead you to let a friend of my grandfather to help you take down the tyrant." Rebecca spoke out to the Whirlpool Pirates

"And who might this person be?"

* * *

At A Local Tavern. . .

"Uh Naruto, are you sure this place is safe?" Lucy spoke out to her captain from her hidden spot behind his shoulder

Naruto began to walk through the tavern, having people give his crew the occasional glance," Don't worry Lucy, I doubt anything bad will happen to any of us."

Right on as he said those words a bullet was shot right where Naruto was about to take his next step into the bar. After the bullet was fired Kiji clenched his fist, Reeve pulled out a pistol, and Lucy took her place at her captain's side and got into an attack stance. They all looked in front of them as a man stood up, "What're y'all doing in this here tavern might I ask? I ain't seen any of you's around here before."

Spectators started to clear out of the tavern, knowing very well what the man who stood up was capable of, and not wanting to get in the way of what was about to go down between the newcomers and the man they have grown to fear.

Naruto unfazed by the shot taken at his foot looked up to face the man, "I'm here looking for a man named Russ. I got some business with him." The captain of the whirlpool pirates spoke in a calm demeanor

The man just smiled and giggled a little, "That Russ feller would be none other than myself! Now what can I do ya for?"

Looking over Russ the crew saw that he was a fairly tall and slim man who wore a black trench coat, along with a dark brown pointed hat. The man also had a belt that held two revolving pistols at either side of him, something that wasn't very common among the population. He also had numerous odd looking rounds (bullets) secured all along the outside of his belt. Looking up at his face the crew noticed that the man had a mustard blond mustache, but probably the most noticeable feature about the man was his right eye. His eye wasn't natural at all, it was for lack of better words robotic. The eye was metallic in colour, all except the very middle which was red.

"And might I ask why you fellers want to see meh?" Russ asked raised the brow over his none cyborganic eye

Kiji then spoke up, "The topic we want to speak to you about is something that must be discussed in secret, not among unwanted ears."

Russ then looked around to see that most if not all the people had left the tavern, he then saw a few people in the back and told them to leave. The man then shut the blinds and pulled up a chair, "So what do you fellers need me for?"

Naruto then saw a chair in front of him and sat down, "You see Russ, my crew and I are planning to take down the tyrant of Dressrosa, Doflamingo. . ."

SLAM

Russ had slammed his hand down upon the table after hearing Doflamingo's name, "Doflamingo! That bastard!"

"I trust that your not a fan." Naruto spoke to the enraged man

Russ exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down, "Yes, that bastard took everything away from meh. My neice, Caroline was staying with meh until the time for her to go off on er own. She hated the way Doflamingo treated the folk of Dressrosa and decided to speak out against em. It was because of er brave heart that Doflamingo killed er, to show everyone that for anyone who went against em would die."

Naruto put up his hand and outstretched it to Russ, "I'm sorry for your loss Russ, I wish I could've done something about it."

"Don't be. It was my fault she ain't here with us today. Maybe if I tried to talk er out of it she. . . she. . ." A lone tear escaped his robot eye

The older man then wiped his eyes and looked back at the crew, "I wanna kill that bastard! I don't care how ya do it or where it's dun but I want in!"

Naruto smiled a little, "Don't worry we'll take him down for everyone in Dressrosa who's suffered, including Caroline."

"I never got ur name by the way." Russ spoke out

The younger man made a huge grin, "Names Portgas D. Naruto or, as they call me now days, Water-man Naruto! And the people behind me are the Whirlpool Pirates, Lucy, Kiji and Reeve!"

Russ made a big smile himself, "Alrighty then what's ur plan then, mister Water-man?"

**Alright so that's another chapter in the books. I know it took a while to upload but I've been really busy with my new job and junk like that. However I am thinking about starting a new fanfiction. What it is will be Naruto but if he grew up in the Star Wars universe. And before you ask I'm going to prioritize this one above all because it is my most popular one and yea. AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN! Always good to have input from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"That's a bold plan but I think we can pull it off." Kiji spoke with some confidence in his voice

Lucy nodded, "Yea I think so too."

"Ok, I'll go over it one more time." Naruto said

"I'll walk into the castle alone asking for an audience with Doflamingo himself, chances are he'll let it happen. As this is going on Russ will make his way to the top of the building on the other side of the castle, a window is situated right behind the throne and we can use this to pick him off. Once the shot is taken Reeve, Lucy, and Kiji will move in to take out his crew which would most likely spill in after their captain's death. It is at this time Russ that you will set your eyes on the on coming foes arriving at the castle to aid their fallen leader, we need it so as many of them are taken care of as possible. If everything goes smoothly we'll walk out of that castle as heroes, and we would have successfully set Dressrosa free." Naruto spoke out to his crew

Each one of them nodded at their captains words, "What about you Naruto? What will you do?" Lucy asked

The Water-man kept his straight face and looked at Lucy, "I don't know yet Lucy. You see I'm counting on Doflamingo recognizing me and my abilities, therefore he'll have no choice to put some sort of Devil-Fruit inhibitor on me, whether it be seastone or some other means."

"But captain, I thought you were immune to the effects of seastone?" Reeve questioned

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates looked at the youngest member of the crew and spoke, "Yes and no Reeve, I can withstand small amounts of it that are in contact with me at the cost of my ability to shift into water, but I cannot do anything if something like seastone cuffs are put on me. The amount of seastone present in the cuffs are too much for my body to handle and thus it nullifies my Devil-Fruit powers."

"Hmmmm, I got an idea! What about after I take that shot at mister Doflamingo I line up a second at ur cuffs!" Russ said to Naruto

Naruto smiled, "That's a fantastic idea Russ! Good thinking!"

"Ha! Hopefully this so called marksman can make such a shot!" Lucy exclaimed as she crossed her arms

Russ grinded his teeth at the insult, "Well since this here sniper can hold 8 shots why don't I put the last 6 through ur skull!"

"OH I WELCOME THE CHALLENGE YOU OLD MAN!" Lucy yelled at Russ getting into his face

Russ did the same and took a step closer to Lucy getting into her face, "WELL PREPARE TO BE AMAZED BIRD BRAIN!"

"Uh. . .guys?" Reeve attempted to speak up to break the tension

"SHUT IT!" The two yelled at the teen causing him to run behind Kiji

Kiji just sighed as Lucy and Russ continued their arguing, "They haven't even known each other for a solid day and they act like mortal enemies. I think it's best to give them their space when they fight Reeve." The fish-man said, directing the last part of his words at the young teen

The boy could only nod his head because he was too afraid to open his mouth, not wanting either of his new friends to freak out at him once again.

Naruto had enough of all the arguing and decided to step in and take care of this, "Alright listen you two! We can't be fighting with ourselves at a time like this! We need to beat Doflamingo, and to do that we need to put all ill thoughts and crap off to the side for another time!"

Both Russ and Lucy quieted down and decided to listen to what there leader/captain had to say, "Ok, now's the time we've all been waiting for. Russ go on and get to the top of that building, and the rest of you go find another way into the castle where you won't be seen. As for me I'm going to have a little chat with our friend."

* * *

At the castle. . .

Walking up to the drawbridge was one Portgas D. Naruto, he didn't where anything special or have any new weapon, aside from his staff. His goal was to get the guards attention so that they would bring him inside the fortress.

"OIIIIII ANYONE ALIVE UP THERE!" The young man yelled up to the section above the drawbridge

2 men clad in chain mail stumbled around for a second before peering over the edge of the wall, "Hey you! Why have you come to the castle gate!?"

Naruto put his hand up to the edge of his hat, further shading his eyes from the sun, and spoke, "I'm here to have a little talk with my good buddy Doflamingo! You know him?" He yelled back up

"W-WHAT!?" The two yelled down their mouths agape

Naruto could only pinch his temples, "I said I'm here to see Doflamingo! The guy in charge of this place! Ring any bells?"

Within a few moments a squad of guards ran out with their spears to confront the young teen, "You're coming with us Water-man Naruto!" They than strapped sea-stone cuffs on his wrists and started to escort him inside

"Well that's one way to get into a castle." Lucy spoke to Reeve and Kiji with a sweat drop

"Shhhhh be quiet Lucy they'll see us!" Reeve whispered rather loudly

Kiji just sighed, "Reeve we're 30 meters away from the castle they won't hear us, don't worry."

"Ok Kiji, if you say so. C'mon guys we gotta find our own way into the fortress." Reeve said to the others

The three then made there way around the castle looking for a safe passage within.

* * *

Inside the throne room. . .

Naruto was being escorted by two rather small guards into the Dressrosian throne room that had now been occupied by the tyrant Doflamingo. The room had various wealth's laying about, treasures that would catch the eye of many, but not Naruto. He had his eyes glued on the fungus that had grown over top of the king's chair, the man in question had a grin ear-to-ear plastered on his face as he relaxed in the chair.

"Well well well, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Water-man?" The man taunted

Naruto smiled, "I was just in the neighbourhood thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"I must say you are a bold one Water-man! Coming onto my island when my subordinates are spread thin doing deals for me across the New World. It's almost like you have a trick up your sleeve." Doflamingo stated with a grin

Naruto waved his cuffed hands in front of him, "What that's nonsense Doflamingo! I just wanted to uh meet the greatest Pirate ever!"

The blond haired man frowned, not buying Naruto's words, "Do you take me for a fool? Answer me. Why are you here?"

Naruto looked up through the window behind Doflamingo and say the glare of what looked to be a sniper scope. Taking this as a queue that everyone was in position he got serious. "You wanna know why I'm actually here Doflamingo? I'm here to but an end to your reign. I'm here to free this country from your grasp."

The ex-noble laughed, "And how do you suspect to do that? Hmmm?"

"I got friends." Naruto then raised his cuffs as high as he could and a shot was fired through the window behind Doflamingo. The bullet travelled swiftly through the room and hit Naruto's cuffs, breaking them off of his hands. Before anyone could react a second shot was fired, this time heading for Doflamingo. The bullet struck the man in the chest as he was flown to the floor by the impact. Not thinking for a second that it was over, Naruto got himself into a fighting stance to face the fallen man.

Blood had splattered out of Doflamingo's wound but only for a brief second before the wound was sealed. Doflamingo then proceeded to get to his feet, with some struggle at first. The ex-noble then turned to face the Water-man and spoke, "You'll need to do much better then that to take down someone such as I."

"How can you stand so easily after a shot to the chest?!" The red-head questioned Doflamingo

Doflamingo grinned madly, "Such is the case when you have a powerful **Devil-Fruit**. My fruit allows me to control string, so it was not hard at all to stitch up all the damaged tissue from the bullet wound."

'Interesting.' Naruto thought

"And it is with my powers that you will meet your end!" Doflamingo yelled shooting tendrils of string towards Naruto making him jump back

"GUARDS!" Doflamingo yelled out

"THE WHIRLPOOL PIRATES HAVE INFILTRATED MY CASTLE! SEE TO IT THAT THEY ARE ALL TAKEN CARE OF!" He continued

'Shit, I can't let my crew get hurt! I need to put an end to this right now!' Naruto thought in his head

Doflamingo smiled as he looked back at Naruto, "You're friends will be dealt with soon enough. However, unlike the rest of the scum you had dragged in here with you, I want to be able to kill you myself. So let's go!"

Doflamingo then pulled his hand back which caused Naruto's whole body to jet forward in a flash towards the ex-noble. Naruto struggled against the string that had taken ahold of him but had no avail getting loose. The oldest Portgas had noticed that the strings attached to his body had been giving off the same energy as Haki. Knowing what this meant, Naruto put up both of his legs which were aimed at Doflamingo's chest and froze his feet over in a block of ice.

When Naruto was close enough to the blond-haired man he kicked forward with his ice-coated feet. Doflamingo, not having the time to dodge, was helpless to move and got hit directly in the chest with the ice. The man only staggered backwards a bit before launching 5 tendrils of string at Naruto in a blink of an eye. Naruto had managed to freeze 3 of the 5 and avoid one but the other haki-infused tendril hit him in the shoulder piercing his skin and spilling blood.

'W-what! I can't change into water!?' Naruto thought in a bit of a panic

Doflamingo, without warning, sprinted at Naruto and delivered a ferocious punch to his face, sending the younger man flying back into a wall. The Warlord then proceeded to momentarily stand up straight and laugh at his opponent.

"Ha ha! What's wrong Water-man? Having trouble changing into water?!" Doflamingo continued to laugh before continuing, "As long as my strings are touching you you can't escape my wraith!"

'Dammit! I can't rely on my fruit for help. I need to use my haki against him! It's the only chance I got of winning this fight!' Portgas thought to himself

Naruto stood up and pushed away from the wall, charging for Doflamingo with Haki-infused fists. The Warlord then shot bullets made of string at Naruto at high velocity in an attempt to hold him back. Naruto however used his observation haki to side step some of the bullets and jump around the others. Closing in on Doflamingo, Naruto cocked back his fist and shot it forward as fast as he could. However, Doflamingo made a web of string to block Naruto's attack from hitting him.

"He he he! So see fool, my string is not only a perfect offence it is the perfect defence as well!" Doflamingo boasted

Naruto grinned, "So you believe."

Caught in a gridlock of strength, the blond-haired man reached out with his other hand to pull rocks off of the crumbling wall behind Naruto in hopes of hitting the Water-man with some debris. The red-head saw what Doflamingo was trying to do and jumped backwards away from him and started to parkour up, around, and over various boulders. He landed away from the boulders and watched as each of them flew at Doflamingo. The Warlord only made one more motion with his hand and each boulder was thrown off to the side.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of the crew. . .

Kiji, Lucy and Reeve could all be seen fighting off Doflamingo's goons in the courtyard. Kiji was using his extreme strength to lift up guards and goons and throw them into the surrounding walls while Lucy was flying above and picking off guards one by one. Reeve could also be seen helping, he was flying atop Lucy using his pistol the best he could and shooting any guards that Kiji couldn't reach.

"Holy lord! There's so many of them!" Reeve exclaimed, baffled by the amount of people present in the courtyard to stop them

Kiji grinned as he knocked 2 guards together, "The more the better! I don't know about you guys but I'm having a blast!"

"Well you're not the one who has someone on your back Kiji!" Lucy yelled within her bird form

Kiji laughed, "Calm down you'll be fi-"

He was cut off by the guard in front of him he was a bout to punch was being shot dead. Kiji looked up at Reeve and spoke, "Great shot Reeve! But I had that one!"

"It wasn't me Kiji!" Reeve yelled back down

"It was meh! You'd think that I'd miss a party like this here one!" Russ spoke out making his presence known

Both Kiji and Reeve looked happy to see Russ since when he split off from them to go help Naruto to get free there had been nothing but explosions from that side of the castle, leading them to fear that something may have happened.

Lucy grew a tick mark on her head, "Shouldn't you be with our captain you crappy marksman!"

"Ur captain is freed and fighting Doflamingo right now you oversized chicken! There wasn't much else I could do there so I came to help ya's out since Doflamingo sent more reinforcements!" Russ responded

Russ then got to ground level with Kiji and pulled out twin revolvers and begin shooting about. Not complaining with him, Lucy once again began swooping downwards and scooping up more and more guards.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Doflamingo. . .

Doflamingo launched bullet after bullet at Naruto, some of them grazed him but others missed their mark completely. The 2 had been fighting for a bit and were both getting exhausted trying to beat the other into a pulp. The captain of the Whirlpool pirates had managed to evade enough of Doflamingo's attack to get close enough to him to try his luck with another punch. He charged up his haki in his fist once again and charged at Doflamingo, in a few short strides Naruto extended his fist and made contact with Doflamingo's jaw. But at the same time the Warlord had sent tendrils out of the tips of his fingers which went straight though Naruto. Doflamingo was thrown back into a pile of rubble while Naruto just fell over due to the exhaustion along with the loss of blood he was taking on from Doflamingo's last attack.

'Cmon Naruto it's not over yet! Get up!' Naruto motivated himself

Getting to his feet the Water-man looked into the direction where Doflamingo had landed and watched as he had gotten up as well. Naruto watched as he saw the broken jaw of Doflamingo snap itself back together and how the cuts and gashes on his arms and legs began to disappear. However, the one thing on Doflamingo's face that wasn't being repaired was his glasses. One of the lenses of his glasses had been completely shattered from Naruto's punch, which left the Water-man a clear view at the evil man's eye.

"I must say Water-man, you are quite the fighter." Doflamingo spoke as he was out of breath

Naruto remained silent, studying on what to do next to finally end this.

Doflamingo frowned, "Oh so you have nothing to say?"

Naruto got into a fighting stance and launched multiple drops of water at Doflamingo and saw him activate his web once more. It took the blond-haired man a longer time to activate it due to strain but it still did its job of defending Doflamingo's body from all the water droplets that Naruto had fired.

'I need to be able to be able to get behind him, then it won't be as hard for me to land a blow on him that could end this fight.' The Water-man thought

Before Naruto could finish his thinking, a clone of Doflamingo appeared behind him and started to throw punches wildly at him at close range. The Water-man easily blocked the first punch the clone threw and threw one straight back into its stomach and before anything else could be done by the clone, Naruto threw a second at its head, which when the contact was made, exploded into bits of string. The clone hunched over and began to fall apart as the real Doflamingo launched razor sharp bits of string at Naruto in hopes of catching him off guard. Naruto raised a piece of ice from the ground a bit taller than him and slid it across the floor, making the strings that were targeted at him get caught in the ice.

Naruto then started to shoot water out in various directions, flooding the room a bit, creating a layer of water on the ground which was high enough to cover the feet of Naruto and Doflamingo.

"What are you planning Water-man? Trying to have a pool party of some sort?" The Warlord said as he began to laugh at his own joke

Before Doflamingo could finish his laughing, Naruto charged at him with all the energy he had left. Covering his feet in ice allowed Naruto to run across his water with greater speed. Once he was within 5 metres of Doflamingo, Naruto coated his hands in haki to prepare for the final strike. Doflamingo, seeing what was going to happen, started to create his web so that he wouldn't get harmed by his enemy's attack. However, before Doflamingo could complete the web Naruto slide underneath it and through the bigger mans legs to get behind him. Doflamingo tried to turn around to meet the Water-man but noticed that the water on the floor had all but been turned to ice by Naruto. Before Doflamingo could hack his way out, Naruto swung a haki infused fist covered in ice straight at the man's head and hit his mark dead on. Doflamingo was hit with so much force, when he hit the ice he managed to shattered the whole thing, along with the stone floor underneath him.

* * *

With the others. . .

Kiji, Lucy, Reeve, and Russ had been fighting non-stop and yet guards and Doflamingo's hired help had still been rushing in by the dozen to try and defeat them though the Whirlpool Pirates held up quite well against their foes.

"Eh kid! You got any rounds left?" Russ asked Reeve fighting off oncoming attacks

Reeve checked his pockets, "No sir I don't!"

'Damn!' Russ thought to himself, "Well, looks like we'll just have to handle this here problem the old fashion way." He flipped over his guns and started to use the weapons handles as weapons

3 guards had managed to get the jump on Kiji and get on top of him only to be launched off all at the same time. Kiji then spoke, "Guys we might have to make our way into the castle! We can't hold up much longer out here-"

Before he could finish a huge dust cloud emerged from where Naruto and Doflamingo were fighting. Everyone stopped their fighting, knowing that both leaders had been duking it out over in that direction.

Eventually from out of the dust came both Naruto and Doflamingo, however the only conscious one of the 2 was Naruto and Doflamingo had been tied up head to toe in Seastone chains.

The Whirlpool pirates and Russ were happy to see Naruto, however, the guards and hired help were now beginning to sweat bullets. They knew what the man in-front of them did to their boss and were scared to find out what he might do to them so they all dropped their weapons and ceased their fighting.

"So you finally beat him, eh captain?" Kiji said walking up to Naruto

Naruto just sat back against a boulder, "Yeah I guess I did." He spoke still sounding exhausted

Before any of the guards or hired help could get away, Rebecca had arrived in her battle armour along with some royal Loyalists. "Quick all of you! Capture all of Doflamingo's men so that none get away!" She ordered

Upon seeing Rebecca in her rather revealing armour both Russ and Naruto struck a nose bleed, but Naruto was quick to run up to her and wrap her cloak around her as a makeshift curtain so that no one would see the woman he loved in such a revealing piece of clothing.

"R-Rebecca what are you doing here! I told you that no one should get in our way!" Naruto spoke out to her with an obvious blush on his face

Rebecca smiled, "I know you wanted no one to come up here but from the noise coming from the castle along with all of Doflamingo's man running to the castle, we thought that you guys could use some help."

"Thank you but it's unnecessary. My crew and I have already taken care of everything." Naruto said

Rebecca then made wide eyes, "Wait! You killed Doflamingo!"

"Nope. But I did kick the crap out of him!" He grinned

"W-where is he!?" Rebecca scrambled as she looked in various directions for the tyrant

Naruto smiled as he pointed to Doflamingo, unconscious on the ground, "He's right over there!"

"So you're telling me he's really not dead?" She spoke in a timid voice

Naruto laughed, "No he's not! But I don't see him waking up anytime soon though!"

Rebecca smiled as she started crying and hugged the Water-man. Naruto was a little surprised at the sudden action but went along with the hug none the less.

He then looked down at her, "What's wrong Rebecca?"

She looked up to face him once more with watery eyes and a smile, "Nothing! This is one of the happiest days of my life. No longer will the people of Dressrosa and my family have to live in fear of the tyrant Doflamingo. Now we can all be free and happy, just like you Naruto!"

He kissed her on the forehead, "Yes you can."

* * *

A couple days later. . .

Doflamingo had been kept under lock and key at the Dressroian castle, locked away in the dungeon along with being bound by Seastone chains so that he will no longer be any harm to the Dressrosian people. Naruto and his crew had also asked if they could get a new ship and to their pleasure a brand new ship had been supplied to them by the nice shipwrights of Dressrosa, said to be not much worse then the shipwrights over at Water-7.

The ship gifted to them was not a very common class of ship. The boat itself wasn't actually a boat, it was a submarine. It came equipped with numerous torpedo's along with many other new, state of the arc gadgets.

Naruto himself had had also made a deal with the rightful king of Dressrosa, Riku Doldo lll, that Dressrosa become his territory. The king had not been taken back at the young Portgas's offer at all, in-fact he was quite pleased with it. The king saw this as a way to keep away unwanted pirates from his country. Of course Rebecca also had given Naruto his own "reward".

Eventually the crew set off once again into the New World, their next destination, Zou then Whole Cake Island.

* * *

**And that's done! Finally! Ok so I was looking at this story and I thought to myself how could I be a bigger idiot. Why would I ever consider stopping this story! I read through it and noticed how much I still appreciate it and all I have to say is that it'll be coming back! Expect a new chapter sometime in February and till then stay frosty!**


	8. Chapter 7

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

It had been a few days since the Whirlpool Pirates had set out to sea with their new, high-tech, ship and everyone had just been getting used to the new rooms and different functions the ship had. However, Lucy was more focused on getting used to Russ than anything else. The 2 crew-members had both started a sort of rivalry between one another to constantly prove who was superior.

Eventually the ship that they named The Great Wave had to come up for air and awaiting the crew was a welcomed surprise.

Hanging out on the ship's deck that came out when above water, Naruto saw a bird fly over him and drop 5 sheets of paper, all of which he caught. The Water-man quickly scanned them over and with a smile closed the hatch and ran back into the sub with exciting news.

"GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Naruto yelled making his way to the mess hall of the ship

Lucy sighed seeing her captain excited like a schoolgirl, "What is it! I'm busy!"

Naruto got right in her face with stars in his eyes, "It's our new bounties! Aren't you excited!"

Lucy remained calm and responded, "Well I've never really had a bounty before. Why don't you hand me mine so I can see how much a threat the World Government deems me."

Naruto set all 5 bounties down on the table as the other 3 crew-members walked in and everyone one was surprised to say the least.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_KING SHARK KIJI_

_323,000,000 beli_

The wanted poster showed a picture of Kiji smiling, flashing his shark-like teeth. Kiji himself crossed his arms, closed his eyes and smiled at the news. He was very happy to hear that he was considered to be a force to be messed with and not a burden to his captain or his crew.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_DEADEYE RUSS_

_291,000,000 beli_

The wanted poster showed Russ holding 2 revolvers at either side of his head, looking a bit off the camera. Russ too showed a look of great pride in his new bounty, even though he was not the one to put an end to Doflamingo's reign like he would've wanted he still proved his worth as a crew-member.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_HUNTER LUCY_

_165,000,000 beli_

The wanted poster showed a picture of Lucy midway transformed into her bird form. However, Lucy herself did show some jealousy at first seeing that her bounty was lower then the others but it did bring a smile to her face that with her new bounty she wouldn't be attacked by any poachers or anyone seeking to capture her for her abilities.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_KID REEVE_

_43,000,000 beli_

The wanted poster showed Reeve holding a pistol, aiming it at one of Doflamingo's guards with one of his eyes closed. Reeve himself was deflated by his amount. He thought that his bounty being much lower then everyone else's made him more of a burden to everyone.

Naruto then began to chuckle a little bit, "Reeve I know what you're thinking and don't be a fool. Just because your bounty is the lowest doesn't mean that you're any less valuable. Heck, I've heard of grown men who don't even scrape the 10 million mark and you're 43 million! Keep your head up high kid!"

Reeve smiled before speaking, "Hey Naruto. What about your bounty?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot!" He responded as he flipped the last piece of paper

_WANTED_

_ALIVE ONLY_

_PORTGAS D. NARUTO_

_AKA WATER-MAN NARUTO_

_938,000,000_ _beli_

The other 4 members of the crew went wide eyed at the number. "H-how on earth did you get a high number like that!?" Russ questioned

Naruto laughed, "Well you see I killed a Celestial Dragon."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" The group chorused

The Water-man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah he came to my home when I was younger and killed my younger brother with his ship. So I avenged my little brother by killing the World Noble scum."

Everyone kept silent, noticing Naruto's anger towards the World Nobles. The silence was finally broken when Kiji spoke up, "Guys the sonar says that there's 2 ships in front of us engaged in combat."

"Captain, what should we do?" Kiji continued

Naruto thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Bring this ship up to air again. I want to see this skirmish myself."

"Roger!" Responded Kiji

"Russ go to the control room and man the ship's weapons. I want to have our finger on the trigger when we confront these people." Naruto commanded

Russ smiled, "Roger!" And ran off to his station

"Lucy! Once we hit the surface I want you to fly high enough over so you can see what is going on, but avoid any direct contact and report back." Naruto continued

"Aye!" She said, excited for what is to come

"And Reeve!"

Reeve stood up straight, "Y-yes Captain Naruto!"

"Go fetch me my staff! We're going to have a little fun!" He smiled

Reeve ran off, "Yes sir!"

"Wait sir." Reeve began

Naruto looked back at his youngest crew-member, "Yes Reeve."

"When I was helping with loading the ship I never say a staff of any kind be loaded onto the ship." Reeve finished

Naruto froze, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"I-impossible that means I left it-" An image of the night Rebecca and himself spent together flashed through his mind and a faint blush appeared on his face

Naruto fell onto both knees and his head had fallen against the floor of the ship, a storm cloud began to brew above the Water-man's head as he now came to the full realization that he had lost his staff in Dressrosa.

"Captain we have lots of weapons! Can I interest you in another?!" Reeve spoke, trying to cheer up Naruto

However then man just remained face down when he responded, "No it wouldn't be the same."

Just then Kiji's voice could be heard over the ship's intercom, "Attention everyone! We've reached the surface and will be making contact in one minute!"

Naruto put his thoughts on his staff into his back pocket for now as he made his way up to the top of The Great Wave to see the skirmish with his own 2 eyes. To his surprise he saw that it was a Navy ship battling it out with a pirate ship. Upon inspecting the battle with his telescope he caught glimpses of pirates being cut down furiously by the Marine's without any remorse.

Just as Naruto pocketed his telescope he saw that Lucy had landed beside him for her report. "Captain, the Marine ship is holding a number of pirate prisoners. The other ship seems to just be a random crew who were just unfortunate enough to cross the path of the Marine vessel." Lucy concluded

"And who might be the captain of this Marine ship Lucy?" Asked Naruto

Lucy sighed, "It's Vice Admiral Mozambia."

Though Naruto hadn't directly seen the or met the man before, he had heard that he was your steriotypical Marine. A Marine who stood for "absolute justice" which meant that no one be able to live outside of the World Government's rule or law.

"Alright Lucy. Thank you for the news and prepare to board the ship." The Water-man spoke as he started to get ready himself

"Roger!" She responded turning into a bird and flying, again, towards the Marine vessel

Eventually Kiji pulled up the ship along the other that was of the Marine's, he and Russ then got out of their own stations and jumped aboard the boat along with the others.

The Whirlpool Pirates were faced with a ending battle with many dead pirates along with many Marine casualties. Naruto had kept his crew close and then ordered that they go inside the Marine ship and look for anything of value.

"And if you come across any Marine's or hostile pirates do not kill them. You can injure, just don't kill. Got it?" Naruto explained to his crew

They all chorused, "Aye!" and went to go loot the ship

Naruto himself had walked along the Marine vessel and had saw that fires were blazing along with soldiers tending to one another, each one of them to busy to concern themselves with his presence. Eventually Naruto saw the Vice Admiral , he was fighting a woman with lime-green hair who wore a back pack that what looked to be like fighting with her against the Vice-Admiral. Before the Water-man could confront the Vice-Admiral, the woman was punched straight in the gut and sent back into barrels, shattering the wood. The Vice-Admiral was about to go and finish her off before Naruto stepped in.

"Don't you think it's a little unmanly to be going around beating down on women?" Naruto said

He continued with sacrasm, "It would be something I would expect from trash like a pirate but not a great Vice-Admiral like you."

"W-what are you doing here Water-man Naruto?!" Mozambia yelled/asked in a sort of panic

Naruto held his fist to his chin in a thinking sort of pose, "That's a good question! What am I doing here? I can't really say that I know."

"Enough fooling around pirate scum! I will enact the same justice on you that I unleashed upon these pirates! Now prepare to recieve absolute justice!" An impatient Mozambia yelled as he ran at Naruto

Naruto chuckled, "Well aren't we easy to anger."

Mozambia swung wildly at Naruto, desperately trying to land a blow with his haki coated fists. However, Naruto used his observation haki flawlessly. The Water-man was able to see every motion the Vice-Admiral tried to make against him. He also went as far as to predict the Vice-Admiral's next attack. Mozambia still kept throwing many punches and kicks at the young pirate but nothing was able to hit him. However, as Naruto side-stepped another one of Mozambia's blows his foot caught some loose rope on the deck and made him stumble. The Water-man was able to immediately catch himself but it did allow Mozambia the opening he had needed. The Vice-Admiral threw a punch as fast as he could which caught the Water-man right on the jaw. Naruto only staggered back a few steps before rubbing his jaw.

He then spat out a little bit of blood onto the deck before grinning, "You got one hell of a right hook Vice Admiral-" Naruto then without warning coated his fist in haki and at what appeared to be light speed, struck Vice Admiral Mozambia in the face. "But mine is better!" He finished

The Vice Admiral skipped across the deck of the Marine ship and was engraved into a wall, knocked out. After that whole ordeal Naruto looked back at his ship to see that his crew had made it off of the Marine vessel with what he presumed to be some kind of loot. He too was about to run off until he noticed that the lime-haired girl who had been hit into the barrels minutes ago wasn't getting up and the pirate ship in which she landed on was on the cusp of breaking into being destroyed by the combined fire, explosions, and the holes in the hull taking on water.

'Crap.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran back into the blaze that was now the pirate ship.

Almost immediately after he ran out of the fire holding the lime-haired girl and once again boarded his ship, sailing off onto their original course.

* * *

A few days later. . .

The Whirlpool Pirates had been sailing for a few more days and the lime-haired girl who Naruto had saved had finally woken up and was currently laying in the bed provided by her. Upon seeing her wake up, Naruto took it upon himself to go and question her and get an answer as to what had happened between her group of pirates and the Marines.

"So I see you've finally woken up." Naruto simply said as he handed the lime-haired girl a glass of water

She hesitantly took it from him and drank it quickly due to not drinking any fluids for a few days. A moment after she had drunk the water her eyes went wide and she tried to spit it out.

Naruto then immediately moved beside her in distress, "A-are you chocking are something!? Is everything all right!?"

"No! The water you gave me could've been poison!" She accused him

"P-poison. . ." Naruto spoke softly before laughing uncontrollably

"L-look at you! Now you're flaunting your victory over me!" She accused again

Naruto looked up, calming down his laugh, "Why would I poison you?"

"I-I-I don't know your reasons!" She yelled

Naruto waved his hands in front of himself in defence, "Well I didn't do anything like that. I'm actually here to ask you on what had happened between you and the Vice-Admiral."

"Wait! Is he still here!? Is he still attacking us!?" She panicked

Naruto sighed, "No no no he's not here. I defeated him and the Marine's began to retreat. And who's we?"

"W-wait you defeated the Vice-Admiral!?" She asked as her jaw dropped

Naruto just shrugged, "Yeah who cares now answer my question, who's we?"

"R-right, myself and my crew, the Steel Pirates, were tracking down that particular Marine vessel to retrieve our captured crew-members." She answered

"I see I see. I never got your name by the way, what is it?" He asked with a raised brow

"My name is Rose." She told him

Naruto crossed his arms, "And tell me Rose who was the captain of your ship?"

She looked at the ground, "His name was Morty, Steel legs Morty. The man had multiple pieces of steel welded to his body, hence the name the Steel Pirates."

Naruto was intrigued, "And what happened to your captain? I saw no such man when I had boarded the vessel with my crew and fought the Vice-Admiral."

Rose looked at Naruto this time, "The bastard sunk into the ocean after being thrown off the side of our ship. He fought the Vice-Admiral right before I had to and he died trying."

"You don't seem very sad of his passing, why is that?" Naruto continued to question

"Because he wasn't a good captain. He was powerful in his own right but he saw each member of his crew as an asset of getting him the One Piece. He didn't see any of us as friends or as family, just tools to be used." She told him

"If he thought like that then why risk going onto the Marine ship?" The Water-man spoke

Rose explained, "Once he found out who was captured he said that they were 'too important' to be left for dead. He simply went after them because he knew that there would be a better chance he's find the One Piece."

"Then why not leave him?" He question yet again

She clinched her teeth, "Because we have no where to go."

"I see." Was all Naruto said

She looked him in the eye once again, "I got a question for you this time. Did any of my crew survive the fight with the Marines?"

Naruto brought his hand to his chin, "You were the only person recovered from your ship."

She started to deflate a bit before Naruto continued, "However, we did manage to rescue 2 others that were chained on the Marine ship. One man named Gem and the other also a man named Yuri."

She smiled as she started to celebrate, "Both of those guys were on my crew! Thank you so much for rescuing them!"

Naruto chuckled, "It's no issue. We can go see them now if you'd like."

She nodded.

* * *

Atop the ship. . .

The Whirlpool Pirates along with the 3 others currently staying on the ship were gathered together and Naruto had privately debriefed his crew of what he had learned from Rose just before everyone met up.

"So you guys don't have a place to go?" Questioned Lucy

Gem just sat back with his arms behind his head and responded, "Nope. We got no where or any idea of where to go."

Upon further inspection Gem was a tall, African American man with dreadlocks, he wore a green trench coat with a blue scarf tucked into it. The man also wore sunglasses which completely covered anyone from seeing his eyes. The person next to him, Yuri, wore a red tang-top with black shorts and had a buzz cut. Yuri was also extremely tall and muscular, much like Kiji was. And finally Rose was dressed in her normal outfit as well. She wore a mechanics blue jumpsuit with the top half of it let loose to hang. Instead of the jumpsuit covering her top half, there was a white, tighter fitting, shirt. She also had adorned welders goggles around her forehead.

"Well this here crew is on our way to Zou if you'd like us to drop you's off there." Russ stated

Gem responded, "Perhaps."

"What about you big fella?" Russ spoke to Yuri

Seeing Russ trying to speak with Yuri caused Rose to speak up, "Don't mind talking to Yuri. He doesn't speak."

Yuri then nodded his head with a smile on his face. While Russ just took a step back and sat back down and continued to polish his pistol. The whole deck remained silent until Reeve spoke up, "Captain, why don't these people come along on our journey with us? They seem like nice people."

Gem made a confused look and was about to protest until Rose beat him to speaking. She said, "I agree too."

Gem stood up in protest and Yuri raised a brow at his crew-member. "I don't know if you two fail to realize this or not but these people have shown us each more more compassion and kindness in the past couple days then our old captain and crew had for months. I don't know about you Gem and Yuri but I'm willing to stick by this man on his journey."

Naruto smiled as he swung his arm around Rose's neck and exclaimed, "Well welcome to the crew then Rose! You're a member of the Whirlpool Pirates now!"

"And what about you two?" Kiji asked looking at the other two

Yuri stood up and bowed to Naruto and his crew before scooping the captain up in a bear hug and nodding his head yes.

"Well that makes two. What about you Gem? Care to turn the world upside down with us?" Naruto spoke as he freed himself from Yuri's vice grip and offered Gem a hand with a smile.

Looking at his hand and the opportunity in front of himself Gem couldn't help but smile and he took the hand of his new captain.

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "So that's three, and would you look at that."

Everyone looked over the railing of the deck to see a giant elephant with loads of greenery all over it. Clouds circled around the giant beast as if it were its own continent.

"We've arrived at Zou!"

* * *

**Ok so I lied. Instead of the next chapter being out in a month I decided that I'll put it out the next day. I'd like to continue updating as fast as I can without making the story crappy. And also there have been 3 new additions to Naruto's crew, I know that it may by a little quick but keep in mind that the Big Mom fight is just around the corner so I don't want it to seem like Naruto can pull it off with 5 people. Also expect a little more recruitment coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 8

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

The Whirlpool Pirates had finally arrived at the great elephant that harboured the land of Zou. Since Naruto deduced that there was no way to keep the ship following the giant elephant in its tracks, the Water-man told Kiji, Russ, Gem, Yuri and Rose to stay behind on The Great Wave as Lucy flew both himself and Reeve up to the top of the elephant to meet with the Mink Tribe.

"Remind me again why we're here Naruto?" Lucy spoke walking hesitantly through the jungle, trying to avoid bugs.

Naruto, unlike Lucy, was looking forward to the journey to the Mink village and was leading the way proudly, "Well we're not here to see anyone in particular. I wanted to get a little more food for the voyage to Big Mom's territory and. . . well. . . see the Mink Village!"

"So you're telling me we're navigating a thick jungle just to go sight-seeing!?" Lucy exclaimed rather irritated

"D-don't forget about the food too Lucy." Responded Reeve, timidly

Lucy just grumbled after Reeve's words as they continued to navigate the intense and thick jungle. Eventually the small group came across a small clearing in the trees.

Naruto looked back at Lucy, "Hey Lucy!"

She grumpled, "What do you want you fool!"

"I would like you to fly up through that space in the tree leaves and take a look around if you don't mind." Naruto responded, unfazed by Lucy's insult

Without saying another word she transformed and flew up to take a look around. When looking around Lucy could see forest in each direction for as far as the eye could see. However, she then spotted a giant tree not very far away. Flying back down to her group she transformed back into her human form and began her report.

"So there's a giant tree about 1 and a half kilometres from here if that's what you're looking for Captain." She explained

Naruto thought for a second, "Not exactly but let's go check it out!"

Lucy just facepalmed as she saw her captain run off in the direction of the giant tree, Reeve following closely behind. Shrugging it off as normal she started to jog after her crew, unaware of the group that was watching them.

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

Lucy had been trying to catch up to her overly excited captain and Reeve but the two of them always seemed to be getting further away from her. Eventually she made her way through one final clearing and saw Naruto and Reeve at the base of the giant tree.

Panting, Lucy said, "Jheez, you guys need to slow down. . .just a little bit."

"Ah don't worry Lucy! It's because we ran that made such great time!" Naruto spoke patting Lucy on the back in an anime style

This lead Lucy to hit Naruto in the face in retaliation, however Naruto's head just exploded into drops of water and after a second, reformed into a laughing expression.

He laughed, "Ah don't worry Lucy I'm just messing around with you! Just be glad you don't have my younger brother Luffy as a captain. He acts very loud and obnoxious all the time."

"Wonder where he gets it from." Lucy spoke under her breath sarcastically

Naruto was about to say something else but Reeve interrupted him, "Hey guys! Look over here! There's an opening in the bottom of the tree!"

Naruto and Lucy ran over to Reeve and saw what he was referring to. The hole was giant in size, easily being able to fit an average sized boat through it, however, the group didn't know what lied in the cave.

"So what do we do?" Lucy asked to no one in particular

Naruto smiled, "We explore it of course. Come on!"

The three walked inside the cave and saw that moss was everywhere in sight, and it covered branches, roots and the ground itself. Upon walking a little further down into the cave the group had layed their eyes upon a red surface that was inserted directly into the tree. The surface was blood red and looked very unnatural compared to what was around it. Upon further inspection, Naruto had noticed that there were odd symbols located all along the surface.

"W-what is it?" Asked Reeve, still marvelling in the sight of the red surface

Naruto not looking away from the markings responded, "It's a poneglyth."

"And what exactly do they do?" Lucy spoke

Naruto made a small upward lip curve, "They normally tell tales of the Void Century, but this one is different."

"H-how so?" Reeve said, a little scared to ask

Naruto now made a full grin, "These red ones guide you to the legendary island of Raftel. The location of the great treasure, the One Piece."

The other two members of Naruto's crew had their eyes practically outside of their heads at the mention of such a thing.

"THE ONE PIECE!?" They chorused

"Yep! That would be the one. However to truly know its location you must find the 3 other Road Poneglyths, only when the information on all 4 are met will the secret location of Raftel be found out." Naruto responded

Reeve looked at his captain, "Where are the others located?"

The Water-man brought his hand to his chin, "2 are said to be under the watchful eyes of both Big Mom and Kaido, while the other is unknown."

"I see." Responded Reeve a little deflated

"Do you have a desire to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates Naruto?" Lucy questioned him

Naruto took a second to think about the possibility of becoming the next Pirate King, of course the wealth and power that came with the role were great but it just didn't seem to be his main goal. The Water-man wanted more than anything else to be able to protect the people he held close to him like his crew, Rebecca, his mother, and his two little brothers. Along with that Naruto also wanted to be free from the governments restraints and be able to just live his life doing as he pleased.

"To be the King of the Pirates, it's not for me. However, I do intend to find the legendary treasure and along with it uncover the entire history of the void century." The Water-man said

Lucy and Reeve smiled as Reeve responded, "I'm behind you all the way captain!"

"Alright!" Naruto proclaimed while raising up his hands

He the turned back to Lucy, "Lucy you got that map-making kit I told you to grab right?"

"Of course I did. Why, do you want to make a map of the island or something?" She asked while raising a brow at him

Naruto responded, "Not a map but a copy. A copy of that poneglyth so we can get it properly translated. I personally can only read every third or forth symbol and can barely make out what it has to say. So I plan to take this copy with us so if we do find a person who is able to read it we can have them decipher it for us."

"That's a good plan. Here you go." Lucy handed her captain the supplies she was carrying

The Water-man took the ink in hand and splashed it all over the face of the red surface, making sure that every spot was covered. He then took a giant sheet of mapping paper and pressed it to the surface, and holding it there for a few seconds. Then finally, Naruto layed it down on the moss covered floor and awaited for it to dry for a few seconds before folding it over and stashing it in Lucy's bag.

"Alright, now that that is concluded let's get a move on." Naruto proclaimed has he made his way towards the caves entrance but found it to be blocked by a number of figures

"What now!" Reeve spoke in shock

Lucy sighed, "Who knows."

"You will go no further trespassers!" A leopard mink yelled at the group

Naruto studied the mink for a few seconds, seeing that he was missing his left eye and covered it with blond hair. He also wore a green cape along with green pants and shirt. The mink also stood fairly tall, not a whole lot smaller than Kiji or Yuri.

The Water-man just lifted up his hands, "Calm down we mean you no harm. We were just looking at this poneglyth here and were about to go and look for the mink village."

"Why!?" The mink yelled, readying his sword, "To raid it?!" He continued

"No, just to look at it. We're on a journey you see an-" Naruto spoke but was quickly interrupted by the mink

"I don't care! You have trespassed in sacred land and are an enemy of Zou! Take them away!" He proclaimed, sending his subordinates to capture Naruto's group

The three got into an attack stance as they saw the group of minks slowly approach them. Reeve then spoke, "Captain! What should we do?!"

"Nothing! These minks are not our enemy and we need for them to see that so do not attack! Reeve, you and Lucy stay behind me and I'll take the point! I've been told that they would lay down their weapons if a solution could be reached without violence but I don't know why they won't!" Naruto commanded to his crew

"Roger!" They responded with serious expressions

The minks then eventually backed the group of Whirlpool Pirates up to the poneglyth and had their swords at the ready to strike at any given moment. The leopard mink then made his way down from the cave entrance to in front of the legion of minks.

"Prevent them from escaping the sacred cavern! I'll take care of this man myself!" He said to his company

Naruto frowned, "I'm not going to fight you. Once again, we are not your enemy! We are just here exploring and looking for food to bring on our journey!"

"Enough of your lies! I will use the lessons given to me by the late Pirate King to defeat you and defend Zou from scum like you!" The leopard mink barked

Naruto froze for a second, "Wait, you know the old man!?"

"Never address him as such!" The mink said as he launched at Naruto with his sword at the ready to strike

Naruto dodged the best he could, avoiding the sword strikes from the mink. Of course the animal-human hybrid in front of him was no laughing matter, he seemed to be well trained in the sword and looked to be reading the Water-man's next move with haki. Eventually the mink got the jump on Naruto and was able to make him move back enough so he was against the wall with Lucy and Reeve.

The mink then jumped at Naruto and company with his sword ready to commit on a devastating blow. "Now you will perish and the Land of Zou will be safe!"

"For the last time I said stop!" Naruto yelled raising his hand

Just as Naruto raised his hands the mink was suspended in mid-air, unable to move a muscle.

The mink grinded his teeth together, "W-what. . . have y-you. . .done to. . .m-me!?"

Naruto breathed, "Since I am able to control water, I took control of all the water in your body and suspended you in place. I told you before, I do not seek a fight with you. If you will listen, we are here to gather food for our journey to Totto-land. We are not here to raid or plunder, we just need supplies so we can go and take on Big Mom."

Upon hearing her name, the whole gathering of minks froze up. "BIG MOM! She is the one who attacked our homeland to see our poneglyth! She ruthlessly had her grunts chop down numerous minks in search of it!"

Naruto released him and followed up, "We are not affiliated with her at all, we seek to bring her reign to an end."

"If that is the case then we are terribly sorry for acting against you." The leopard mink spoke as he made a low bow of respect

Naruto chuckled, "No worries, you were just defending your homeland."

The leopard continued with his low bow, "Thank you for understanding."

"Pardon me but what is your name sir." Reeve asked walking up to the mink.

The mink lifted his head and replied, "My name is Pedro, the leader of the guardians."

"Do you mind explaining to us Pedro on why you were so quick to a fight?" Lucy spoke with her hands on her hips

Pedro looked down, "Our homeland, Zou, has been the victim of raids done by the Big Mom Pirates. She has stopped at nothing to ensure that she have a copy of the poneglyth. When we saw you lesser-minks traversing the forest we had assumed that you were of the Big Mom Pirates in search of the poneglyth once again."

"I guess that makes sense." Lucy said, calming down

"All that aside, can you show us to the mink village?" Naruto asked Pedro

Pedro smiled, "That I can."

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

The group of Whirlpool Pirates and the minks had navigated through the jungle in the direction of the famed mink village and had found it. Some minks were a little on edge about the human presence, but when Pedro had explained what was going on everyone had come to greet the Whirlpool Pirates and introduce themselves. Eventually the group of humans and minks had navigated to a campfire because it had now gotten dark.

"So Pedro you really have 2 leaders leading over Zou?" Reeve asked curiously

Pedro nodded, "Indeed. One rules from 6am until 6pm and the other 6pm to 6am. Both of the leaders of Zou were members of Gol D. Roger's crew and are extremely strong."

"Wow that's really cool." Reeve spoke, astonished

"It is. By the way Naruto, didn't you say you knew Gol D. Roger as well back during our fight?" Continued Pedro, now questioning Naruto

Naruto grinned, "That I did! I was pretty close to Gol D. Roger if I do say so myself."

"I can only remember him fondly. During his time here in Zou many years ago he gave me words that drove me forward to become the mink I am today." Pedro spoke

Naruto laughed, "He did the same thing with me too Pedro!"

"Really?" Wondered Pedro

"Ok that's enough Naruto, the next thing you'll say is that he's your father or something crazy like that." Lucy exclaimed, not really paying attention

Naruto then laughed extremely hard which caused the others to look at him in a funny way.

"What's so funny!?" Lucy said with a little bit of anger in her voice of being laughed at

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes, "The funny part is that he is."

"Is what?" Questioned Pedro

"My father." Naruto responded with a honest smile

Lucy half-knowingly shrugged, "Oh well that makes sense, you do seem to carry some likely trai-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Screamed everyone present at the fire

The Water-man adjusted his hat and laughed, "Yep! That's my old man!"

"T-that's incredible! I didn't know that the Pirate King had a child!" Spoke Pedro with astonishment

"Well actually he had two, my brother Ace and I." Naruto replied to Pedro

Lucy then looked into her bag for something and once finding it, held it out for all to see. "This Ace?" She asked

In Lucy's hand was a wanted poster with the very familiar face of Portgas D. Ace on it.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_PORTGAS D. ACE_

_67,000,000_ _beli_

"Wait he set out on his journey?!" Spoke Naruto with a little bit of shock

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "If this is the Ace person you are referring to then I would guess so. I checked the paper we got with our bounties and it said that he was the only person to make it into the Grandline from the east blue since Roger himself, excluding you of course."

Naruto smiled, "That's great for him, though we can't get caught up with that right now." He turned to Pedro, "We need supplies Pedro, can you show us where to get some?"

Pedro nodded them and signalled them to follow him.

* * *

Later. . .

Pedro lead the Whirlpool Pirates into the building at the centre of their city, and in it they found the current leader Nekomamushi. Nekomamushi was a lion mink that was a little more rounded than the other minks he also sported a red cape along with white robes. But the most distinguishable feature about the lion mink was the scar that ran down the side of his face.

"Why have you come here humans?" Spoke the lion mink with a booming voice

Pedro dropped to a knee, "My lord, the leader of these humans is the former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger's son. They seek supplies to go off to fight the Big Mom Pirates."

Nekomamushi was surprised by this information, "He seeks to disrupt Big Mom, and he's Roger's son no less. Very interesting."

"Why do you seek to anger one of the Yonko?" Questioned Nekomamushi

"I seek to take down Big Mom because of what she stands for, she enslaves her own children to do her bidding and kills massive amounts of people to gain wealth and power. But that is not the worse thing." Naruto started to explain

Everyone looked at Naruto in a questioning look, wanting him to continue. "She seeks to resurrect one of the ancient weapons to use against her enemies."

The look of shock was spread on the faces of the group except for Nekomamushi. "Then why make an enemy out of her when you could side with her or avoid her all together?" The mink asked

"What she plans to do could lead to backlash from the World Government which could lead to a war. My teacher told me what he knew about the ancient weapons and described to me the power that they posses. And I'll be damned if I let a monster like her parade around with a device that is able to level islands at a time!" Naruto explained

Just as Naruto was done his explination, a racoon mink stumbled into the castle dressed in green and looked at Nekomamushi, "Lord Nekomamushi! The Big Mom Pirates have returned to the sacred forest! Our guardians are holding back their forces but we have heard that a new enemy has come with them!"

The lion mink stood from his seat, "Who!?"

"A Sweet-Commodore!"

* * *

**All right, so that's it for this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it! The eventual clash between Big Mom and the Whirlpool Pirates is coming and I can't wait to write it! I have been asked about translation and I personally am not good at other languages so if anyone would desire to translate the story I see no problem. Finally, I know this story may not have the popularity for this but if someone could make an art piece for the cover of this story it would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading and expect the next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

The group of minks along with the Whirlpool Pirates ran from Nekomamushi's castle all the way into the sacred forest to confront the Sweet-Commodore that had come to seek the ponoglyth. While moving deeper and deeper into the forest, the group noticed that there were minks and Pirates lying injured and hurt all across their path which showed that they were getting close. Eventually, they laid their eyes upon the Sweet-Commodore that had come to act out Big Mom's will, it was Charlotte Cracker. The man had been chopping down minks left and right in search of the ponoglyth until Naruto's group had arrived. Upon seeing him, the man had appeared to be dressed in biscuit-like armour, standing much taller than his subordinates. He looked at Naruto's group that had come to stop him and ceased his fighting.

Charlotte Cracker grinned, "So the pathetic minks have summoned their crappy leader! How fun it will be to slaughter you as well Nekomamushi and watch as you lay bleeding with your people!"

"You will do now such thing! Big Mom has sent numerous underlings of hers to find our most treasured item, and as far as I see it you're just the one with the biggest target on your back!" Nekomamushi began as he looked at Pedro after his words

The lion mink continued, "Pedro, take any mink guardians you can find and take them to the ponoglyth to defend it!"

Pedro nodded as he ran off after the ponoglyth.

Naruto too looked back at his crew, "Reeve and Lucy! Go help Pedro and the minks defend the ponoglyth from the Big Mom Pirates. I can finish up here."

Lucy and Reeve nodded before running after Pedro.

"A two on one?! That doesn't seem to fair! For you!" Cracker spoke as he tried to taunt both Nekomamushi and Naruto

"Enough talk! Now fight!" The lion mink yelled as he charged at Cracker sword drawn

Nekomamushi swung his sword in a downward motion and it met with Cracker's shoulder. However, instead to the sword travelling straight through the Pirate's body it had been lodged in his biscuit armour. Cracker then twisted his body sharply, breaking Nekomamushi's sword in the process, and punched the mink straight in the gut which sent him back into a tree. Once Nekomamushi had landed against the tree, he coughed up blood and his consciousness began to slip. Naruto, seeing the leader in destress, quickly ran over to his side and looked over his wounds. No bruise or cut that Nekomamushi had received looked fatal but the mink still needed medical attention none the less.

Nekomamushi with the rest of his energy pulled Naruto closer, "You must defeat. . .B-Big Mom's forces. . .my h-home and people h-have suffered too much. . .I know of your feats and I. . .know y-you can d-defeat him. . .please help us."

The lion mink then fell unconscious against the tree, which caused Naruto to turn around and face his new opponent. Once he faced Cracker, Naruto saw that the man was now laughing very loudly, "HA HA That was one of the leaders of the minks!? He had been defeated by only one of my attacks! Well I guess it's to be expected of the leader of a second-class race!"

The Water-man pulled down his hat a little as he glared at Cracker, "I haven't even known you for more than 5 minutes and already you're one of the most annoying people I've ever met in my entire life. You want a fight, then fight me!"

"It's your funeral boy!" Cracker voice boomed as he created his biscuit armour and charged at Naruto

The Sweet-Commodore charged at Naruto with his shoulder and his sword in the opposite arm ready to strike, however, Naruto coated his hands in haki and braced himself for a little bit of impact. Once Cracker arrived, Naruto was hit with massive amounts of force which caused him to be pushed back a little before pushing Cracker to one side of his body, preventing Naruto from being run over.

Once Naruto barely evaded Cracker's rush, Cracker turned around to face the younger man, "Haki is the only thing saving your life! If it wasn't for it you would've died to the emense power of my fruit!"

Cracker began to charge again but instead of meeting him head on like he did before, Naruto elected that this time he would jump above him and use his haki to hit the Sweet-Commodore into the ground. It only took a few seconds for Cracker to be a few feet away from Naruto which prompted the Water-man to jump up. Before Cracker could react to what happened, Naruto buried a haki-coated fist onto the side of Cracker's head which sent him to the ground hard. The Water-man landed a few metres from the small crater Cracker was in and kept his guard up. It only took a few seconds but Cracker raised himself off of the ground and dusted himself off; the biscuit armour that covered the left side of his face, the part that Naruto hit, fell off onto the ground but was soon repaired as though nothing had happened to it.

Cracker laughed, "I must say, you are quite the special one! No one I've ever come into contact with has ever been able to make a scratch on my armour, but here you are breaking a part of it off. Too bad for you I can repair it effortlessly!"

The Sweet-Commodore then made something pop up on his shoulder that closely resembled a gun and began to shoot out biscuits at Naruto at extremely high speeds. This would've been no problem for the Water-man but the biscuits were infused with a little bit of haki which made his invulnerability to bullets obsolete. Without a second thought, Naruto quickly ran to the closest tree and hid behind it, trying to determine his next move.

"You're at a loss! My abilities that come from my fruit along with my haki, makes an unbeatable combo! You can't win!" Cracker boasted proudly

'That gun on his shoulder will kill me if I get anywhere near him. I need to find a way to take it out. But how?' Naruto thought as he peered around the tree to see Cracker ready to take him on

Just then, Naruto came up with an idea that could free himself from the position that he was in. The Water-man laid both of his hands on the tree he was behind and used his fruit to freeze the tree solid, after that he proceeded to kick it with a haki-infused kick and send the shards and fragments of ice flying at the Sweet-Commodore. Cracker managed to deflect most of them away from him but some managed to lodge themselves into the biscuit armour. Once the attack was made, Cracker saw his enemy with no cover to hide behind and was about to shoot more biscuits at him but his shoulder gun ended up being destroyed in the last attack. Naruto then used his power over the ice to melt it into water, which Cracker's biscuit armour soaked up like a sponge. The amount of water being put into the biscuits caused them to grow soggy and lose their protective capabilities which allowed Naruto the opening to use a strong physical attack.

"Take this you oversized appetizer!" Naruto launched a stream of water out from his hands at the centre of Cracker's chest-plate and then immediately followed up with shooting both his haki-infused arms forward at the opening, using his fruit to extend them much longer then any normal human. The Whirlpool captain's attack hit its mark dead on and sent Cracker flying backwards. Naruto looked at Cracker after he hand landed and saw the man lying in a puddle of his own soggy biscuits, he was about to get up before Naruto placed his hand on the top of his head.

"W-why can't I move!? I-I can't use my fruit! W-what did you do!?" Cracker questioned the Water-man

Naruto smiled, "My fruit gives me the ability to make, become, and control the power of water. Every state, every form, and every aspect I can control and manipulate, which includes the water of the sea. When I lay my hand upon you I'm able to transmit through your body the same energy that comes from sea-stone or the ocean itself, which renders your Devil-Fruit useless."

Cracker was shocked, "But how is that p-possible?! All Devil-Fruit users are effected by the sea! You must be too!"

"Who's to say I'm not." Naruto responded

"H-how could you defeat me so e-easily?! I-I'm a Sweet-Commodore!" Cracker yelled with all the energy he had

Naruto grinned, "Let's just say our fruits don't match up well. Yours controls extremely dry bread while mine controls water, mine just seems to be the natural counter to yours. But even without my fruit or an edge over you, I still would've won our fight."

"N-no impossible!" Cracker spoke in disbelief

Naruto looked down at Cracker as he began to freeze him from the feet up, "Because I was fighting for the people of Zou. I wasn't acting out of self gain or greed like you, I was defending my new friends. Now freeze."

Naruto froze Cracker from his feet to the top of his head and he now remained motionless on the outside, but inside the thick ice, Cracker was still alive.

After taking care of the Sweet-Commodore, Naruto walked over to the unconscious Nekomamushi and put the giant mink on his back and proceeded to carry him all the way back to the mink village.

* * *

Several hours later. . .

Both Lucy, Reeve, and the mink guardians, along with Naruto and Nekomamushi had all made it back to the mink village and were all currently watching over the unconscious lion mink. Nekomamushi had been diagnosed with 3 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder from being punched by Cracker and hitting that tree as hard as he did.

"So how bad is it?" Asked Lucy

The doctor mink smiled, "He did sustain some broken ribs and hurt his shoulder from Cracker's attack but he'll be on track to make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much Tristan, it's thanks to your medial knowledge that Nekomamushi isn't in harms way anymore." Pedro spoke to Tristian with great gratitude for helping their leader

Tristan kept her smile up as she looked down to Nekomamushi, "Though I may be one of Inuarashi's subjects, I'll still never shy away from the chance to help someone."

"Speaking of Inuarashi, he's the other ruler of Zou right?" Reeve questioned Pedro and Tristan

The minks in the room nodded at Reeve which prompted him to continue, "Why does Zou need two people to be the ruler at separate times? Why can't they both just rule the village together all of the time?"

Pedro sighed, "Both Inuarashi and Nekomamushi have an intense hatred for the other which often leads into a fight when both are put into the same area as the other. So if both were to be ruling at the same time then there would be chaos at every turn in Zou, with both of those powerful minks trying to fight with one another."

Just as Pedro finished explaining how the government of Zou worked Naruto stood up from his seat in the corner of the room, he looked Pedro in the eye as he spoke, "We need to leave Pedro, and we need to leave now. I was able to capture and imprison one Sweet-Commodore and it'll only be so long for Big Mom to notice that her Commodore, along with his men will not be returning. So with all due respect we need to load up our ship with whatever supplies we can get our hands on and continue to Tottoland."

Pedro looked at Nekomamushi before speaking once again, "I see. As the leader of the Guardians the leadership role falls upon me if Nekomamushi is unfit to lead at the present time so I will supply you with what you desire. Though I only ask for one thing in return."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked the mink with a raised brow

Pedro dropped to one knee before he looked up at Naruto's form, "I wish to come with you to defeat Big Mom! She has tormented me from when I was a pirate with my own crew and continues to do so ever since I returned to my home. She has caused numerous deaths of minks and brought a feel of terror and dread among my people. To not ask for the opportunity to travel with you and defeat the lady who has caused so much trouble to everything I hold dear would be nothing short of a crime. So please! Take me with you!"

Naruto grinned, "The more the merrier!"

* * *

On the Great Wave a few more hours later. . .

Lucy, Pedro, Reeve and Naruto had all made their way back down the giant elephant and back onto the Great Wave with food and supplies brought down by the mink tribe, which each item was sealed into crates and were easily stored in the hull of the ship. Naruto had then introduced Pedro to the rest of the crew and told them about hs father being the Pirate King and what happened in the last couple of days on Zou.

"So you really fought a Sweet-Commodore!" Gem asked, astonished at Naruto's revelation

The Water-man smiled triumphantly, "Damn right I did! And I kicked his ass too!"

"But where is he now? God forbid if you left him free to himself back on Zou." Rose spoke with a little bit of distress on what the pirate might do if he was freed with the leader of the guardians gone and Nekomamushi out of commission.

Naruto laughed in response to Rose's worry and responded, "Ah don't worry yourself Rose! He's just chilling out just outside of the village!"

Right after Naruto spoke Lucy took of her boot and beat him over the head with it, infusing a little haki into it so she was able to hit her captain. She then looked down at him with sharp teeth and yelled at him, "I see what you were doing there and it was a bad joke! And there's nothing worse than bad jokes you idiot!"

"Oi what're you doin' you crazy woman! That there is our captain you overstuffed Turkey! Treat em with a little respect!" Russ argued out to Lucy only to be met with the receiving end of her boot of terror.

Both crew members were now down for the count on the deck with a massive mountain of goosebumps that sat upon their heads. Pedro himself was shocked, along with the three newest members of the crew, but Kiji and Reeve seemed to be unfazed by the outburst of Lucy.

Curiosity then got the best of Kiji as he then stepped forward to looked at Lucy, "Lucy, what did the captain do to the Sweet-Commodore?"

She sighed, "The red-head over there managed to freeze him solid and leave him under the surveillance of the musketeer's, another mink organization."

"Ha ha, so you really could say he is chilling out right now-" Gem laughed before looking at Lucy, ready to strike him with her boot.

Gem then frantically waved his hands in front of his face and started to back peddle away from Lucy. "I didn't mean it Lucy! I s-swear! I-it was only a slip up!" Gem protested as she got closer and closer.

"What's been said has been said Gem!" Lucy yelled as she swung her boot downwards at his head, and in a matter of seconds he too was KO'd next to Russ and Naruto.

Kiji sighed and walked forward, "That's enough fooling around you four. We need to figure out what we are going to do right now so that this plan of ours can go off smoothly."

As on queue, Naruto pushed himself off the ground, shook his head, and walked over to a table in front of everyone and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. The paper was a simple doodle of 5 small circles named after different foods and a big circle in the top left corner called 'Whole Cake Island'.

"What is this?" Questioned Pedro looking at the parchment

Naruto smiled in response to his new friend, "This is the rough map that I had gotten off of Cracker before I had froze him. It looks to be some kind of quick, alternative route to reaching Whole Cake Island rather than guessing which dial to follow on the loge-pose."

Upon further inspection of the map, there was a line drawn going from island to island showing the route that should be followed, along with a number either 1, 2 or 3, showing which dial on the log-pose they should follow.

"This will make navigating the archipelago much easier!" Lucy stated with much excitement

Naruto laughed, "I know Lucy! Now we can actually navigate properly!"

The group aboard the Great Wave tilted their heads. Rose spoke out, "What do you mean by navigate properly? We're in the middle of the New World, how have you been navigating up until this point?"

Naruto laughed again, "I just went off of my memory of what my teacher told me to get to Dressrosa and was only able to find Zou with Rebecca's help!"

Right on queue Lucy's boot came out once again and stuck Naruto above the head numerous times. Lucy yelled at her captain once again, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN GOING OFF OF YOUR MEMORY! THIS IS THE MOST DANGEROUS SEA IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO OFF OF MEMORY TO NAVIGATE IT?! WHAT'S THE POINT OF THAT LOG-POSE ON YOUR WRIST THEN?!"

The Water-man looked at his crew member from the floor and smiled, "I. . .thought it would look cool."

Lucy then bashed the Water-man numerous times more with her boot of terror, which left Naruto heavily bruised and battered. After the woman's furious strikes had ceased, Lucy swiped the log pose off of Naruto's wrist and declared that from that day forward she would be the navigator of the Whirlpool Pirates. Everyone, fearing the boot of terror, decided that it would probably be best if someone capable be navigating.

* * *

**So anyway that's the end of this one, I don't really have much else to say about it other than that I've came up of what will happen after the whole Big Mom part of the story is done and I can't wait to write it.**


	11. Chapter 10

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

The Whirlpool Pirates had been sailing beneath the surface of the water for a couple days now, only coming up for air when they absolutely needed it. Naruto and his crew were close to successfully navigating through Cracker's route to Whole Cake Island, where Big Mom resides along with what they think are the means to resurrect one of the ancient weapons.

"Alright we're at the end of our oxygen supply. Kiji bring us up!" Lucy spoke to Kiji who stood a few metres behind her

Kiji nodded, "Ok miss navigator!"

The ship was brought above the water and nothing could be seen in any direction except for some open sea. Each crew member made their way to the top and saw this for themselves.

Gem started to scratch the back of his head as he looked around in every direction, "Uhhh is it just me who thinks this or should there be an island in front of us right now."

"What do you mean there should be an island right here-" Lucy walked up onto the the front of the deck where Gem was looking out, but just like him spotted no such island.

"Did we not follow the map correctly?" Rose asked coming over to the two

"Probably not! Ever since I've met Lucy she's seemed to be a little thick-headed, so maybe all of that got in ther way of her being able to read a map properly!" Russ spoke

Lucy then grew a thick mark on her forehead and slammed her fist into the man's head, indenting him into the floor. Lucy then sighed as she spoke out, "That shitty marksman always has something to say."

"So Lucy do you know where we are or not?" Gem said as he laid back against the railing

She turned back sharply to face Gem, "I do so know where we are!"

"Then where would we be at this exact moment?" Gem spoke again, clearly getting under the navigators skin

The two then started to argue about where in fact the crew were at the present moment while Yuri walked to the other side of the ship to avoid the conflict. Though the man was towering over the whole crew with the exception of Kiji and had muscles to spare, he didn't crave conflict of any kind. Yuri, though unknown to most even Gem and Rose, enjoyed cooking far more than the pirate life. Even if nothing was stopping him from leaving at any time he chose to stay because of one person, Naruto. Not once in his life aside from his two friends Rose and Gem has he ever met someone so kind and so willing to accept and help his friends and himself.

Looking out to the sea on the opposite side of the ship Yuri spotted what looked to be a giant cake floating in the middle of the ocean. At first he thought it was insane that a giant cake be floating in the ocean but then remembered that the island they were searching for was called Whole Cake Island. It all made sense, Yuri then knew that must be the island they were looking for.

Yuri then ran back to the other side of the ship where Gem and Lucy were still arguing with one another and Russ was still knocked out cold on the deck with Rose and Kiji electing to stay out of this little scuffle. The giant man then waved his hands to try and get the attention of his crew mates but had no avail. He tried once again which felt like hours trying to get their attention, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Finally, Yuri then clasped his hands together creating a really loud noise which signalled everyone to look at him.

"What do you need Yuri?" Gem asked as he backed away from Lucy

Lucy then turned and faced the colossal man herself, "Make it quick Yuri I got to show Gem a lesson in manners!"

Yuri then signalled everyone to follow him as he ran back to the back of the ship where the island was. Everyone ran after the large man except for Russ who was dragged along by Kiji. One by one each of them saw the cake island and made the necessary adjustments on the ship to sail in that direction. Everyone had been manning their stations except for Naruto and Pedro who were no where to be seen.

"Hey guys does anyone know where the captain and that mink went off too?" Gem asked as he scratched the back of his head

Rose finished welding two pieces of metal together on her workbench before looking back at her long time friend, "I think both of them went down to one of the lower levels of the sub to train or something like that."

"Makes sense. He is trying to take on one of the Yonko, it's fitting that he try and get his skills at his peak." Russ spoke as he polished one of his revolvers

* * *

In the training room. . .

"So you're telling me that it's possible for humans to use this ability as well as minks?" Naruto spoke as he looked at Pedro

Pedro brought his hand to his chin, "It is possible, but it's extremely difficult. The art of Electro is still very misunderstood, even from minks, none of us really know how the electric current is generated it just simply appears when needed."

Naruto thought for a second before he snapped his fingers, "It must be static electricity! All people of the mink tribe possess the ability of Electro along with lots of hair so that's how the strong electrical current must be created!"

Pedro nodded, "That seems like it checks out. But if that is true then how do you expect to use this ability yourself, let alone at the level of a mink?"

"I only just thought of it but what if I used the technique you taught me to get the spark but then amplified it using my Devil-Fruit. If I make the water I can generate become an even stronger conductor that would mean, in theory, that my spark's energy and overall attack damage could multiply." Naruto explained to Pedro (I know it may not be the most sound explanation but I'm not the best at physics so please let it slide)

"That. . . could work actually." Pedro smiled as he thought Naruto's words over carefully

Naruto then threw his arm around Pedro's shoulder, "Thank you so much for teaching me this Pedro! With this new ability you taught me to use with my Devil-Fruit, along with you guys to back me up there's no way we can lose to Big Mom!"

Within a moment Lucy had gone over the speakers of the ship and announced that the ship had arrived at its destination, Whole Cake Island.

Upon arriving at the shore Naruto and his crew were welcomed by the sight of many trees, rocks and streams that appeared to be made entirely out of sweets, nothing seemed to be natural. The crew had docked the ship and then took the supplies they might need for their journey to the Whole Cake Chateau where Big Mom had currently been residing in.

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

The Whirlpool Pirates had made it to a village on the island and saw that the people living their where shaped in all different shapes and sizes. Multiple different races were present in the village which left the group a little puzzled.

"Since when was the inside of a Yonko's territory common ground for every single species on the planet!?" Gem yelled as what he saw was far different from his expectations of the island

Rose nodded her head too, "Yea wasn't this island suppose to be some kind of scary place that only the bravest of souls would voyage too, not some countryside village? I spent the last couple of days hard at work in my workshop for this."

"Enough you two. We're on Big Mom's main island and at the heart of her territory and we need to remain focused if we are to succeed with our objective of taking her down." Kiji explained as Yuri nodded in agreement

Gem sighed, "I know our reason for being here Kiji, and I know what our objective is. It's just I'm confused as to why everyone seems to be so joyful when Big Mom is nothing but a sadistic, cruel leader of this country."

"You're right Gem she is. I've came through this country before and the reason the people here act as they do is out of fear not joy. Members of the Big Mom Pirates watch the streets and the city looking for anyone who would upset their captain and then do away with the problem. Which reminds me, we should probably undergo an outfit change. Most of this group has high bounties, especially you Naruto, and to stay under the whether we should disguise ourselves." Pedro explained as he pointed out a place where the group could have the opportunity to get some new clothes

Naruto looked at his crew and then exclaimed, "I too agree with Pedro. A change of clothes could allow us to attract less attention and be able to slip closer and closer to the Whole Cake Chateau without anyone batting an eye."

The crew then walked over to the clothing shop that contained anything from blouses to tuxedos. Upon arriving in the shop itself the Whirlpool Pirates were greeted by the sight of an empty shop along with an older man manning the counter. The man wore a plain light blue shirt along with having a very inviting smile on his wrinkled face.

"How can I be of service to you gentlemen and ladies on this fine day." He spoke with great manners

Lucy stepped forward and looked slightly down at the smaller man, "We are in need of new clothes sir and we were wondering if you could supply some for us?"

The man let out a chuckle before he grabbed a cane beside the counter and used it to walk over to the group, "Of course I can help you youngsters out, now just look around and pick out what you'd like and I'll fit it to you."

They all nodded before taking off into separate directions.

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

Everyone had been fitted to what they wanted to wear and met back at the front of the store. Lucy had selected a light yellow blouse that went down to her knees and was decorated with a few ribbons of the same colour across the blouse itself. She had also done here hair into a braid which stretched all the way down to her mid back.

Rose also decided to get a blouse but hers adorned in the colour of pink. The dress was quite simple compared to Lucy's, the only really decorative part about it was the stitching that stretched from one end of the blouse to the other. Rose had decided to just put her hair into a messy bun, not really caring too much about the way people thought of her.

Reeve had gotten a simple black suit with a white undershirt adorned with a black tie, he had also gotten some black shades which all of the boys had decided to get because they thought it looked cool. Kiji went for an ocean blue suit jacket with a black undershirt along with an ocean blue fedora, feeling like it fit him better, and finished off his look with a white tie. Russ had decided to wear a mustard yellow suit which matched his hair colour along with a mustard yellow fedora. The gunman had also worn a black undershirt along with a black tie. Pedro had decided to wear a green suit, pants and along with a green fedora; he also wore a much darker green undershirt along with a red ascot. Gem had picked out a very dark purple dress coat which went down to just below his knees. He too decided to go with an ascot like Pedro, but went against the rest of the boys and stuck with his own shades and didn't get a fedora. Gem also got a black dress shirt and tie which complimented his dark purple overcoat perfectly. Yuri had settled on getting a white suit jacket and pants with a black dress shirt with a white tie, and he too wore a fedora though his was white in colour.

Finally, Naruto had gone with a black suit jacket along with black pants, he had bought some new sleek shoes along with a red handkerchief which resided in the pocket on his suit. Underneath the jacket he had gone with a black dress shirt along with a black suit vest which went over top of it. He had also topped off his look with a red tie which matched his handkerchief perfectly.

Each crew member then paid for their things and began to make their way out of the shop until they were stopped by the shopkeeper. "I haven't seen any of you people around here before. Would you be happen to be attending Big Mom's tea party?" The clerk spoke out

Naruto turned back to the man at the counter with a little bit of confusion, "Um yes yes we are! Why do you ask?"

The relatively cheery nature of the shopkeeper then changed to one of seriousness. "Be careful of Big Mom. She is known to lash out when she doesn't get what she desires and is even known to kill her own children."

"I-I see." Naruto responded hesitantly

"So keep safe around her." The shopkeeper explained

The crew nodded as they walked out to the street and continued towards where Big Mom's tea party was held.

* * *

At the tea party. . .

Many guests had arrived at the grand party held at the base of the Whole Cake Chateau with a few being very esteemed. Many of the guests were allies of the Big Mom pirates with a few being from the World Government itself. The party was in full swing and Big Mom could be seen at the head of the main table laughing and talking t her many guests.

"Ma-ma! This pastry is simply delightful!" Big Mom exclaimed as she ate her sweets

"I-it's fantastic that you enjoy it milady!" The chef bowed, thanking Big Mom for the compliment while also feeling relief that he hadn't screwed up at all

Big Mom then lifted her plate above her head and struck it down against the table creating a loud noise. She then barked, "Now go get me some more! I'm still craving some sweets and make it fast or I'll kill you!"

"I'd say Linlin, you truly are hard on your chefs." Spoke a giant bird wearing a fancy suit. This giant bird in question was known as 'Big News' Morgans, the president of the world news paper in charge of showcasing all of the big news to the whole world.

Big Mom then looked at Morgans, "Watch you beak Morgans, or I'll have you killed as well."

The bird man then shut his beak as he began to drink more tea, fearing Big Mom's wrath. The party continued on smoothly for a little while until a few guests spotted a giant bird carrying a man in the sky.

"W-what is that!?" Spoke one of the guards looking into the sky

Another one ran to his side, "I have no idea but Mama has to be alerted!"

Big Mom kept eating her sweets, seemingly unaware of the bird circling above until one of her guards approached her, "MAMA MAMA! There's a giant bird carrying a person above us! And we suspect them to be an intruder!"

"What! I will not stand for this! Have it shot down immediately!" Big Mom yelled, but as she finished her words the person atop the bird began to drop vials of red liquid which exploded once they touched the ground.

People then began to run in every which direction to ty and escape the explosions, however, only the guests that were directly apart of the Big Mom Pirates were targeted.

"Sound the alarm! Call in reinforcements! Shoot that bird down!" Screamed Big Mom as explosions echoed all around her

"We've called all of the Big Mom Pirates here Mama! But we're losing men fast!" A guard informed her

"Mama! They've destroyed all of the turrets! We can't seem to hit-" One of the guards said before he was shot

The Emperor of the Sea looked behind where the guards body fell to see a blond-haired man aiming a revolver at where he once stood. "Why have you come here stranger!"

He sighed, "It wasn't my choice. I just follow my captain's orders!" Russ then ran off and started to create havoc once again

One by one more and more of the Whirlpool Pirates began to join Russ, including Lucy who flew down from the sky with Gem on her back. The crew was creating chaos and Big Mom did nothing except looking onto the crew with shock, seeing that all her sweets and her party was now ruined.

"ENOUGH!" Linlin yelled as she sent out a wave of conquerors haki

All of the members of the Whirlpool Pirates stopped what they were doing and looked upon Big Mom.

She then continued, "Who is your captain!? Who is the man that I am going to tear limb from limb!"

"That's me!"

Big Mom turned behind her to see none other than Water-man Naruto standing atop the chateau.

"And I'm here to take you down Linlin!"

* * *

**So here we are! Finally the showdown between Big Mom and Naruto is upon us! It might take a little longer to get out simply because I would like to make it as good as possible! But as always if you want to see anything happen I'm always open to suggestions and review your ****thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 11

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"You're reign is over Linlin! Surrender now!" Naruto yelled from the top of the chateau

"Ahahahaha! Ma-ma! My children are on their way to assist me right now you foolish boy! With in a matter of minutes you'll be outnumbered 6 to 1 and be killed and if you try and attack me right now you'll still be killed! My Devil-Fruit holds no bounds! It can easily erase of you and your insignificant crew off of the face of the world!" Big Mom responded, beginning to get into an attacking stance

Naruto looked over Big Mom to see his crew all looking at him for his response, "You guys go and intercept the oncoming reinforcements, I'm going to stay here and do what I must."

"But captain! She's one of the Yonko!" Rose interjected, fearing for the man who she had come to like

Naruto laughed, "I know very well that she is a Yonko, and that doesn't change my mind! Continue forwards to the village you guys! And don't look back!"

They all nodded and began to run off until Rose shouted back up to him again, "But what about Reeve?! He's not with us!"

"I gave him a special job. Don't worry about him." Naruto responded as Rose ran off in the same direction of the rest of the crew

Big Mom laughed, "I must say you are a brave one! Taking me on in a one on one! But just know that I'm never alone in a fight! ZEUS! PROMETHEUS!"

Without any warning, a giant mass of storm clouds with a face began to come to Big Mom's side along with a huge collection of flames with a face to her opposite side.

"Yes Mama!" They spoke together

Linlin laughed as she pointed at Naruto, "This one up there wishes to hurt your Mama and bring harm to her kingdom! We need to destroy him before any of that can happen!"

"Roger Mama!" They echoed once again

"ATTACK!" Linlin yelled

Within a blink of an eye Zeus had launched a bolt of lightning straight at the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates. The shot of lightning had destroyed the top of the chateau and Naruto had seemed to have vanished until he reappeared in the air above the destroyed area he was previously.

"Shoot him again Zeus!" Linlin ordered which Zeus followed

Zeus had shot a second bolt of lightning at the Water-man, and being defenceless and having no where to hide from the attack Naruto charged up some Electro in his right hand and used his advanced observation haki to make it easier to see the direct path of the lightning bolt. Once finding out which part of his body the attack was aimed for he jabbed his hand covered in electric current at the bolt and managed to deflect the attack in another direction and landed in front of Big Mom at ground level.

Immediately, Naruto ran as fast as he could at the giant woman and charged up haki in his leg and jumped at her to try and land a haki infused kick to the face only for his leg to meet the edge of a sword. Big Mom had summoned the blade from her hat Napoleon and clashed it with Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto spoke as he clenched his teeth

Linlin just laughed as she held the sword firmly against the leg of the Water-man, "Now Prometheus! Roast him like a goose!"

"Yes Mama!" The ball of fire said as it blew a blaze of flames at Naruto

The Water-man just kicked off of the sword into the air and put both of his hands together to do his best to block the scorching flames. Since he was a Water-man, most of the flames didn't bother him at all but they still had a little bit of haki within them so Naruto did retain some burn marks on his clothes.

"Look at you! I've only attacked you a few times and I've managed to make you run away from me multiple times! Ma-ma! In a matter of moments I'll have your head on my wall!" Big Mom boasted

Naruto grinned in response, "Do you really believe that I'll go down that easy? Ha! This is just a warm up you over-inflated pink balloon!"

"I think it's time for you to see what I can really do!" He continued as he raised his hand towards Zeus

"Pull!" Naruto exclaimed as Zeus began to be pulled towards him like magic

Once Zeus made contact with Naruto's hand, in a blink of an eye the cloud was incased in a thick layer of ice and rendered unconscious. Big Mom was shocked on how easily one of her homie's were taken out and started to feel a great rage inside of her.

"One down! Three to go!" The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates spoke

"No Zeus! How did you do that?!" Linlin demanded of him

Naruto just grinned, "Clouds are made of water, and I can control water!"

"No matter! I'll destroy you even without him!" Big Mom yelled as she started to drive Naruto back with the swing of Napoleon and the blazes that Prometheus was shooting from its mouth

'Shit!' Was all Naruto could think as he dodged yet another swing of Napoleon

Eventually Linlin managed to make a strike which got passed Naruto's guard and cut him right across the chest. Blood spilled out of the wound as he fell to a knee to catch his breath.

"What did I tell you child! I would beat you! And now I'll use the amazing power of my Devil-Fruit to end you!" The captain of the Big Mom Pirates exclaimed as she stuck out her hand at Naruto only to see nothing happen

"W-what?! H-how can you resist the powers of my fruit!? It's impossible unless you don't fear death!" Big Mom yelled out, shocked

Naruto exhaled, still feeling the pain from the wound given to him by Big Mom, "You're right Linlin. I don't fear death! And I don't fear you! You are a tyrant of this land who has slaughtered thousands! And if it costed me my life to make sure that the people of this world would no longer have a looming fear of death by your hand and I'm able to wash the smudge that is you from the face of the planet then I'm ok with giving my life!"

Big Mom clenched her teeth together, "No matter! Prometheus finish him off!"

"Of course Mama!" The fire-ball spoke as it charged up a blaze

'It's now or never Naruto, let's go!' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly raised himself on his feet and charged up and attack of his own

"Heavenly Feuer!/Water Cannon!" Both Prometheus and Naruto yelled at the same time, sending both of their attacks at one another at a very high speed

Both fire and water clashed together and created lots and lots of steam which covered the entire area so that no one could see a thing. Big Mom waved her hands in front of her face to try and get the steam to go away but it was no use, it was too thick. Eventually after about a minute the steam did end up clearing enough so one could see and to Big Mom's surprise she say a panting Naruto standing beside an unconscious Prometheus.

"I-impossible!" Big Mom could only mutter at the sight before her

Without any notice, Naruto cocked back his arms and made his hands make the gesture of a pistol and aimed them at Big Mom, "Water Bullet!" He yelled as many small bullets of water were shot at the giant woman at the blink of an eye.

Most of the water bullets, when they made contact with Big Mom, just bounced off in random directions, not leaving any marks on her skin. But a few water bullets hit the woman with enough power to leave very small bruises on her skin.

Immediately after his previous attack, Naruto ran at Big Mom as fast as he could. He had used the water-bullets as a distraction to allow him to get into close range, once in range he coated his hand in haki and shot it forward only for it to meet the fist of Big Mom.

The two titans clashed in a duel of haki, both not wanting to give an inch. "You're haki is strong boy. But not strong enough!" Big Mom exclaimed as she used her advanced form of armament haki against Naruto which managed to tear cracks through the young man and sent him hurling back in a mass of water.

At this point Naruto had been reduced to a bloody mess on the ground in front of Big Mom. Her attacks had had so much force behind them that getting hit by one of them was as devastating as getting hit by Doflamingo's strongest attack a few times over. To Big Mom, the young man in front of her looked to be defeated.

"Ma-ma! I told you that you were not strong enough to defeat me! Now you'll die! Then after you're gone then no one will be able to defend your friends from my wrath! They too will die on this island! Oh and the one you call Reeve, I know that you sent him to my treasure vault. But who knows, maybe I can mold him into a faithful servant. Or keep you alive long enough just to see him die!" Big Mom bragged as she laughed at the downed Naruto

She then spoke between laughs, "Never mind, I think it'll be more filling to see you die!" Big Mom then brought down Napoleon and it made contact with Naruto, just not in the way she had hoped. Naruto had gotten up from the last attack and had crossed both of his arms and coated them in haki to block the strike from Napoleon.

"Never insult my friends you old hag!" Naruto yelled as he pulled both of his arms back in opposite directions creating so much tension on Napoleon that it snapped in half.

"Napoleon! You'll pay for that!" Big Mom responded as she back handed Naruto into the top of the Chateau, leaving various rubble to fall in his collision with the tower.

Big Mom then propelled herself onto the giant Chateau and began to face off against Naruto once again who had dug his way out of the rubble to meet Big Mom face to face for their final clash.

Linlin had coated her hands in haki and stood ready to fight as Naruto took a knee and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly as Big Mom looked upon with with some confusion, "Ma-ma! Is this you admitting defeat?" Naruto just continued to breath despite Big Mom's question which annoyed her a little.

Finally, the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates stuck his hands out in either direction and raised himself to a standing position before the Yonko. Linlin watched as water began to envelope his hands and legs and the rest of his body, expanding his size so that he was the same, if not bigger than Big Mom herself. Not long after Naruto's transformation, the water on his hands and legs began to freeze and turn into ice while at the same time steam began to poor from his water body rapidly. Portgas D. Naruto had changed from a Water-man to a Water-titan.

Big Mom saw an opportunity to strike and took it, lunging her hand at the generating water monster in front of her only for her hand to be blocked by the arm of the now giant Naruto.

The Water-Titan stared Linlin dead in the eye and spoke, "It's a new fight now Linlin! I hope you're ready for round two!"

* * *

Elsewhere. . .

"I can't believe that we're stuck on taking out the small fry yet again!" Lucy spoke with some disgust as she hurled another guard into the side of a house

"Tsk! Just be happy you don't have to fight one of the four emperors of the sea!" Gem responded as he punched two guards, both of which had an explosion go off in front of them when Gem made contact with them.

Lucy just sighed as she fought, "But at least the captain has some action! It's almost like we're only back up to him or a writer got a little lazy and forgot to pair us up against any of Doflamingo's men!"

Each crew member present looked at Lucy with a confused stare, "What is that all about!" They all echoed minus Yuri

She sighed once more, "I don't even know what I'm saying I'm just frustrated!"

"Well shut ur yap feathers! I don't wanna hear ya talkin' while I'm fighting'!" Russ said to Lucy as he shot at more guards

Lucy then grew a tic mark on the side of her head and then proceeded to yell at Russ, "Are you trying to pick a fight! Because I'll gladly claw your eyes out!"

Russ then got back in her face and responded, "Oh yea! Well bring it then! I always like the taste of freshly cooked chicken!"

"Enough you two! I see something coming this way down the path!" Rose yelled overtop of Russ and Lucy's argument

Kiji then finished off the final of the guards and walked over to look in the same direction that Rose was looking in and spotted the force that was approaching. Kiji then clenched his jaw together, "It's Big Mom's children! They've come to aid their mother. . . by killing us! Get ready for a fight guys, this one is going to be rough!"

"I recognize the three in the front! It's Big Mom's first son Perospero! Along with Charlotte Daifuku and Oven!" Rose yelled as she looked at the approaching force once again

Russ then ran to the side of his crew mates to look on the approaching siblings himself, "Are there anymore comin'! I can't see a damn thing cuz of all this dust!" He asked as he tried to wave the dust way from his face

"There may be more Charlotte siblings behind them. I can see some silhouettes. Let me put on my goggles to get a better look." Rose responded as she promptly put on her googles and looked back

"What do you see Lucy?" Asked Kiji, not looking away from the approaching siblings

Rose clenched her jaw, "I see Charlotte Mont-d'Or behind them, along with Effilee and Cinnamon!"

"What should we do then Kiji? Naruto's not here and you're First Mate, what are your orders?" Gem questioned as he looked at Kiji for an answer

The fishman then sighed, "Gem. I want you to take care of Mont-d'Or!" The man nodded as he prepped himself for his fight

"Rose! You take Effilee!" Rose smiled as she discarded her blouse to reveal the clothes she would regularly wear on the ship

"Yuri! I want you to take on Cinnamon!" Kiji yelled to Yuri as Yuri got ready for his fight

The three newest crew members then ran off to go and face their opponents, leaving Kiji, Russ, Lucy, and Pedro to be the only ones still there. The first mate then announced to the remaining crew members, "Russ, I want you to be the one to take on Daifuku. And Lucy, you'll be up against Oven!"

"What about you Kiji?" Lucy asked the fish man

"I'm going to take on Perospero!" Kiji spoke with a slight grin on his face

"Ay!" Both Lucy and Russ echoed as they too ran off to go and face their opponents

Kiji was about to go off as well but Pedro spoke up, "What about me? I want to help too!"

"Pedro, I want you to go and find Reeve and help him get what we came for." Kiji answered

The mink then nodded his head and replied, "Ay." Before running off to find Reeve

* * *

Back with Naruto and Big Mom. . .

"Eat this you sweet-obsessed mess!" Naruto yelled as he swung the giant ice arm at Big Mom at a surprisingly high pace for something of that size. The giant fist managed to connect with the face of Big Mom and send her hobbling back.

Linlin had never felt a blow such as that hit her in her life, most things that have ever hit the giant woman have simply just bounced off her or hit her and did no damage what so ever. The punch just thrown at her not only managed to hurt her, but it had also drawn blood.

"I-impossible! T-this is my blood. This is my blood!" The giant woman began to freak out

She then started to throw a tantrum and slash violently at Naruto with no particular precision or finesse, she just wanted to see the man die. Naruto was able to use Big Mom's blind rage to his advantage by dodging her predictable strikes and countering with punches of his own which landed. Eventually, she managed to regain some composer and was once again able to hit Naruto square on with haki infused strikes which began to take a toll on the water golem he had conjured up. Before long both sides were tired, Big Mom having blood running down the side of her face and Naruto having chunks of ice at a time falling off of his now giant body.

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates placed his hand along the ground and allowed water to flow out of his body, which covered the giant woman's feet. He then raised his other hand above his head and charged it with electro and slammed it against the watery ground, sending an electric shock towards and into Big Mom, stunning her.

In response, Big Mom opened her palm and lunged it towards Naruto's icy chest, once making contact, she sent a haki shockwave through his body which finally cracked the ice golem. Naruto's avatar managed to stay together for the most part but the right arm of it was completely blown off. Before the young man could get to his feet, Linlin broke a pillar off of the chateau and swung it at the downed man, cracking the ice golem even further.

Naruto's form had been cracked and heavily damaged by Big Mom's attacks and his ice titan form had been left cracked and in a puddle of water before Linlin's feet. "You are broken Water-man! But instead of killing you I'll make you a deal. Ma-ma! I'll let you work for me as my underling for a little while and allow your pathetic life to continue for a couple more months!" Big Mom boasted as she laughed

Naruto remained motionless on the ground, now being completely removed from the ice golem he was once in. The man in question was more so bruised and battered then what he was a few minutes ago and was laying in a puddle of water produced by the melting ice and blood. Big Mom herself had a few injuries too, she had a few bruises on her arms and the visible parts of her legs, along with cuts all along her body.

Blalalalala! Blalalalala! Blalalalala!

A transponder snail rung from Big Mom's pocket as she pulled it out. As she put the microphone to her ear she began to laugh and smile devilishly, before hanging up. "Ma-ma! It would happen that my children have already tracked down your crew and have begun to face them in combat Water-man! Soon you'll all ether be dead or be serving me! Willingly or unwillingly!"

Naruto then used the last of his strength to pull himself up to stand and look Big Mom dead in the eye, "None of us will serve a monster like you! You may think that we're a bunch of pushovers but you're wrong! My crew can hold their own against anyone that stands against them! So if I were in your shoes right now I'd give up, because we haven't even gotten started yet!"

* * *

Back with Naruto's crew. . .

The crew had already been locked in combat with the children of Big Mom for a couple minutes with both sides refusing to give an inch.

"Bomb fist!" Gem yelled as he stuck his fist right into Mont-d'Or's stomach, making him cough up blood and to be shot back a few metres

The book human struggled to his feet as Gem lined up another attack. "Bomb fist!/Book wall!" They both yelled at the same time

Mont-d'Or managed to create a giant book to attempt to block the attack of Gem but instead the giant book just bursted into pieces upon meeting Gem's fist. All that remained of the taller man's defence was burning paper that blew away in the wind. However, the book human did manage to dodge a direct hit from Gem and continued to clash with the well-dressed man.

"Get back here you dog! Stop running and face me you bratty girl!" Charlotte Efflie screamed as Rose was running circles around her

Rose then laughed, "Why would I do that when toying with you is so much more fun!"

Efflie then inspected the device on Rose's boots that made her movements so fast and elected to eliminate it. She brought up her pistol to her hip and fired rapid shots at the girl and managed to nick the device on the side which caused Rose to spin out and be launched overhead.

Rose got up rather quickly and brushed herself off and looked at her opponent, "Well, I have to hand it to you that was a very nice shot but I really liked that invention of mine so you're going to have to pay for that one!"

"No! You'll be the one to pay for coming here and attacking Mama!" Efflie yelled as she drew her gun again only for a robotic arm to come out of Rose's backpack and swat away the weapon

"We'll see about that one!" The inventor exclaimed as she ran at Efflie

Off a couple of metres away Yuri was fighting Charlotte Cinnamon and they were both locked trying to push one another over.

"So you don't talk much do you!" Cinnamon spoke as she tried to force Yuri to fall over

The man just shook his head no and continued to try and force the woman over. "All you men are so dense headed! And that is why you all must die!" Cinnamon exclaimed as she pushed harder which allowed Yuri to trip her up and throw her on her side.

Cinnamon quickly grabbed a boulder to her side and had some trouble picking it up but then threw it at the approaching Yuri. The giant man just kept walking towards his opponent despite the flying rock coming towards him. Once the boulder was about to hit Yuri, he just cocked back his fist and punched the boulder into pieces and kept walking forward.

"Come down from the sky and face me on the ground you abomination!" Oven yelled as he looked at the bird form of Lucy flying out of his Devil-Fruit's reach

Lucy just continued to hover where she was when she responded, "And get burned! That is the stupidest thing I could do in a fight against a hothead like you! And besides, if I did it would be only make it easier to defeat you!"

Though being untruthful about the last part, it was enough to make Oven overwhelmingly mad as he tried to attack Lucy from a distance. However, Oven's attacks weren't able to do much as they were easily avoided by Lucy who would then keep blasting Oven with wind from her wings.

"Dammit bird!" Oven yelled in frustration

Lucy laughed, "Too easy!" She taunted

Just beside them were both Daifuku and Russ fighting it out, both were tired with Russ running constantly to avoid the Devil-Fruit ability of Daifuku and the giant man was injured because of the large amount of bullets he was hit with from Russ.

'Run Run Run RUN RUNNN!' Russ yelled to himself as he quickly hid behind another fragment of a building

"Come out terrorist! Mama wants you all dead!" Daifuku spoke out as he looked at all of the broken buildings surrounding him, listening for any noise that would come from the Whirlpool Pirate's Marksman

Russ then lifted his lever-action rifle upwards and rested the barrel onto the stone and took aim and the giant man and shot, hitting him right in the upper calf. Daifuku dropped to one knee due to the sudden pain and sent his genie over towards where the shot came from and made sure it was destroyed. But Russ managed to escape to another vantage point. Russ was then about to set up for another shot before he noticed the end of his rifle, the barrel of his gun had been completely sliced off and was no longer usable which left the man with only one option, and that was to face the man head on.

'I have to face him head on in order to land any shots on him, but I need to be smart. If he hands even a single hit on me with that genie it could mean game over.' Russ thought quickly to himself as he made his presence known to his enemy

Finally, engaged in a heated fight was Perospero, the eldest child of the Charlotte family, and Kiji. Both had exchanged blows like there was no tomorrow, and like everyone else fighting, were exhausted and running on fumes.

'Who would've thought that candy could be so destructive!' Kiji voiced in his thoughts as he looked upon the battlefield between himself and Perospero. The land around them had been altered so that shards and pillars of rock candy stuck out of the ground like a mess.

"I must say fishman. . . you are quite the formidable foe! Most would've died at my hand already, but not you, you have survived everything that I've thrown at you! Why not join the Big Mom pirates? We could offer you everything you desire, and you wouldn't have to die at my hand!" Perospero spoke as he addressed Kiji

"No." The fishman responded firmly, "Back on Fish-man island I had to fight for my life in the streets and often went days or even weeks without food. I never stole from anyone except for one time, and it was the best decision I've ever made in my life. You see, when I stole what I stole I was chased down not by one of Neptune's guards or anything but a man I would come to respect over the passing months. The person who caught me was Naruto, Portgas D. Naruto, my captain, and he didn't see a thief in me, he saw the good in me. Since that time we had met back in Fish-man island and I had joined his crew he had never turned his back on me or anyone else and protected all of us. I owe my captain a life-debt for all of the good he's done for me and my friends, and if he asks me to face off against a Yonko I'll do it. . . no questions asked!" Kiji told Perospero as he got back into a fighting stance

"So be it." The candy-man said as he and Kiji clashed once more

* * *

Back with Naruto. . .

All of the water close to the chateau began to rise up the tower and hover above Naruto which left Big Mom in shock at all of the water that had gathered in front of her. The Water-man then put back both of his hands towards the water and made a quick motion forward at Big Mom. In a blink of an eye, all of the water rushed through the air and made contact with Big Mom which forced her back to the edge of the tower.

"This is it Linlin! The big finisher!" Naruo exclaimed as he started to run at the giant woman

He then expanded the size of his fist and froze it solid in ice as he cocked it back, "Say goodnight!" Naruto yelled as he made contact with her face

The punch had enough force behind it that it launched Linlin down towards the ground at an insane speed. Once hitting the ground and making a giant hole, water began t flow into it which affectively knocked her out due to her injuries and the effect the water had against her Devil-Fruit.

The shockwave caused by Big Mom hitting the ground felt like it shook the world, and everything and everyone remotly close to the chateau looked on to see a heavily injured Water-man Naruto standing over the unconscious form of Charlotte Linlin.

* * *

**And there it is, finally done that chapter! I'll try and get the next one's out shortly so say tuned! I would also like to personally thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for viewing this story, it means so much that people are able to look at this and enjoy it and it makes me so happy. Finally, I'd like to express my thanks to Gamerlover41592, you were the first one to my knowledge to have seen my story and reviewed it, you stuck with me through my many breaks with writing and always kept checking up on the story, so I thank you and hope that you'll enjoy the rest I have to offer very soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"I can't believe that I got stuck doing this!" Reeve spoke out as he for the second time was pressing paper up against a giant inked surface

Instead of being tasked with fighting Big Mom's crew like the rest of his friends, Naruto had assigned Reeve to infiltrate the treasure room located underneath the chateau and steal the information on the Rio ponoglyph. Naruto had also told him to look for the blue prints for any ancient weapons but so far he hadn't found any, but he had succeeded in getting not only the information on the giant red cube but the etching of a blue ponoglyph as well.

Reeve then took a step away from the two giant cubes of ancient history and then began to fold up the etchings and make his way out until the sound of a familiar voice caught his ear. "Hey Reeve! Where are you?!"

Reeve looked over the railing and saw the familiar jaguar mink walking through the entrance of the treasure room, sword drawn. "Hey Pedro! Up here!" The boy yelled as he waved to get the mink's attention

Pedro looked up and spotted the youngest member of the crew and smiled, he then found his way up to his level and met up with him. Pedro was in awe at the amount of treasure that Big Mom possessed, even for a Yonko the collection of gems, coins, and other things were insanely bountiful.

"Pedro, why did you come down here? Are the others ok?!" Reeve worried as he questioned Pedro

Pedro just looked upon the young man and cracked the slightest of grins, "Yea they're fine. Kiji sent me down here to come and assist you with whatever you might need."

"Oh got ya. Well I've already searched for any blueprints and couldn't find any and etched the ponoglyphs so maybe we should take some of these gold and gems. It never hurts to have a little more money on ya!" Reeve explained as he and Pedro started to gather gold and gems and store them in their backpacks

All of a sudden a huge tremor hit them as the ground started to wobble, without warning the ceiling cracked which allowed water to flow in from above. They took this as a cue to leave and got their full backpacks and ran as fast as they could out of the main entrance.

Once they made it out of the treasure room they looked at the chateau behind them to see their bloody captain standing high above a downed Big Mom and gasped at the sight.

* * *

With the rest of the crew. . .

"Dammit! Why can't I hit you wench!" Oven yelled as he missed yet another strike at Lucy

"You gotta be quicker than that!" Lucy answered Oven as she dove at him to try and claw him with her talons

Oven saw this coming and was fast enough to grab her bird leg and then heated up his arm as hot as he could to deal the maximum amount of damage he can. Lucy felt extreme pain as she used her other leg to try and free herself by clawing at the man's face.

"Damn my leg!" Lucy spoke as she separated from Oven's grip and once again got her distance from him

Oven held his face as it dripped blood from Lucy's last attack, letting out a violent scream of pain while doing so. Once he removed his hands and looked at Lucy she was shocked to see all the damage she had done to the man. Seeing his face, Lucy saw that fresh talon marks now ran down the centre of his face with one mark running right overtop of his eye.

Before Oven could regain his composer Lucy extended her wings in either direction showing her full wingspan and then pushed all the air she could at the giant man. The air created a sort of x as it flew like a blade at Oven at a very high pace. Once the blades of air made contact with Oven's skin, his chest was cut open and then began to start bleeding rapidly. The male Devil-Fruit user had lost so much blood from his injuries that he had fallen over on his stomach and had fell unconscious.

Daifuku and Russ were in a similar situation in their fight, both were exhausted and were just trying to outlast the other. The marksman had managed to land multiple shots on Daifuku's arms and legs but had yet to hit him in the head or chest. As of right now, Daifuku was using his Devil-Fruit to safeguard his body and watch ou in any direction that Russ may attack from.

Due to Daifuku being extra defensive, the marksman had almost no opportunities to land any shots on the giant man. However, Russ did manage to craft an excellent plan to use against the son of Big Mom. It consisted of using some ammunition and timing it to go off when Russ had made his way to another spot out of Daifuku's sightline; this should bait the man's genie to go and attack that location and then it'd leave Daifuku's body wide open for Russ to shoot him.

Luckily for Russ the plan worked out like a charm and Daifuku was hit square in the chest with an explosive round, courtesy of Russ's modified revolver, which knocked the giant man unconscious.

"W-what is that! A-at the Chateau!" Cinnamon yelled making everyone nearby stop their fighting and immediately look towards the chateau to see Naruto standing high above a fallen Big Mom

Lucy immediately smiled and both of her arms shot up, "Way to go Captain!"

Russ lifted up his revolvers and let a few shots loose as celebration for seeing that his crew was victorious. Kiji just smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. Yuri started clapping his hands and dancing around while Rose laughed and clapped as well. As for Gem he smirked at the sight as he lit himself a cigarette.

"B-but no one can defeat Mama! She's invincible!" Mont-D'Or yelled out as Gem quickly explosive punched him in the side of the face which knocked him out cold on the ground a few metres back

Both Yuri and Rose made quick work of their opponents with the moral boost given to them by Naruto and his defeat over Big Mom which just left Kiji to finish his fight with Perospero.

"Just because your lucky captain had managed to take down our Mama, doesn't mean that you'll be able to take down me you dirty fish-man!" Big Mom's eldest son exclaimed as he stared down Kiji

Kiji smirked, "We'll just see about that!"

In a blink of an eye Kiji managed to get behind the candy man and grab on to his arm. Without warning, Kiji pulled with all of his strength on Perospero's arm which tore it clean off of his body. Seeing this as good enough to call a win, Kiji punched the man with as much force he could put into a punch and launched him back into a building. The crew then ran off to go and meet up with their captain at the chateau.

* * *

At the chateau. . .

Cheering could be heard from all across the island and many had gathered at the chateau to see the man who had single handedly taken down the tyrant Big Mom. However, the only thing on Naruto's mind was escaping the island. He knew enough about the Big Mom pirates to know what would happen next if they stayed. The rest of the Charlotte family would be summoned along with a giant mess of guards as well and the Naruto along with his crew couldn't take on an army in their state.

The Water-man had made his way down to the base of the chateau and had found that moving now was very hard. He had exhausted himself in his fight with the Yonko that now lay unconscious before him and had found himself only being able to move at a staggering speed. Eventually among the wild crowd, Naruto had found himself in the presence of his entire crew once again.

Before he could say anything Lucy hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"T-thanks Lucy but we need to move!" Naruto responded through heavy breathing

"Why? We won didn't we? Shouldn't that be it?" Rose questioned her captain while Yuri nodded along

Naruto got comfortably on Kiji's back so that they could get moving as he looked back over at Rose and Yuri, "Big Mom has several children, each extremely loyal to her. Word of her defeat will travel fast and in a matter of minutes they could all potentially coming for us. So we need to leave."

"Got it! Pedro and I have what we came for and some more stuff too!" Reeve spoke as he faced his captain

Naruto cracked a small smile, "Well done Reeve, and you too Pedro. But we can discuss this later, we need to move."

"Roger!" They echoed

On the move towards the ship, the crew found little resistance other than a few guards in their way. Things were so lax at this point that Lucy and Russ started to count the number of guards they had both taken down and started a game over it.

"That's 15 for meh birdy! Gonna have to do a lil' better than that if ya wanna' catch up!" The marksman yelled back to Lucy as he ran with the rest of the crew towards the Great Wave

Lucy gritted her teeth as she looked at the boasting man before her eyes, "You're cheating! You know my leg is hurt from my fight and you're just out pacing me and farming them for your score!"

"I don't make the rules feathers!" Russ laughed back towards Lucy

"Wait what's that ahead!" Gem said as he drew the attention to the tall woman standing in their way

"It looks like a really tall woman! Can we get around her?" Rose questioned as she looked around for another exit

Kiji gritted his teeth, "Doesn't appear so. Looks like we gotta take her out then!"

"I got this ladies and gents! Just hold on to your butts!" Russ was about to attack again until Naruto yelled at him

"Russ! No! That person in our way is Charlotte Smoothie! She's one of the Sweet Commanders of Big Mom!" He yelled out

"Gimme a break. I just want to get back to the ship so I can relax and now we gotta deal with another Sweet Commander!" Gem expressed as he put a palm to his face while running

"Don't worry! I got this!" Naruto exclaimed as he prepared himself on Kiji's back

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU'RE INJURED REMEMBER!" They all yelled at Naruto with shark teeth aside from Yuri who simply nodded in agreement

He laughed a bit, "Lucy! Just pick me up when I'm done!"

"O-okay I guess?" She spoke with a questioning tone

"Cease your escape vermin!" She exclaimed bringing out her sword

Without any warning Naruto kicked himself off of Kiji's shoulder like a bullet from a gun and shot straight towards smoothie. She didn't have enough time to raise her sword as Naruto's haki-coated hand connected with the side of her head and launched her out of the way and into a nearby building. Naruto landed on the ground only for Lucy to swoop down in her bird form and pick him up with her no injured talon. The crew managed to evade the clutches of a second Sweet-Commander and made their way back to the ship were they will finally escape.

* * *

A few days later. . .

Naruto had been sleeping for the last couple of days to try and regain his energy from his fight with Big Mom and had done so with great success. All of his injuries had almost or completely healed themselves and he had now began to move around again. Lucy's leg had also been cleaned of its burns from Oven and the rest of the crew had recovered from the injuries they had sustained from their respected fights.

Currently everyone could be seen on the deck of the ship enjoying the sun and Yuri's cooking which had come as a surprise to most. Gem had decided to do what he loves best and take a nap in the shade and Kiji had decided to relax a little from his usual tough self to sit next to Pedro and enjoy a game of chess. Yuri had brought out various drinks and liquids from the ships storage and was currently mixing drinks for his crew as he watched the calm waves. Lucy had decided to put on a swimsuit and try and tan a little bit and had even convinced Rose to do the same thing. Of course once seeing this Russ had stare non-stop at their "assets" which prompted a swift beating from Lucy. Reeve had been watching Yuri in awe as he mixed the drinks in creative different ways. As for Naruto, he had decided to kick back on a lawn chair he had brought up and just watch the clouds go by.

However, no one had noticed the chaos going on in all four corners of the globe.

* * *

In Foosha Village. . .

"Lady Rouge! Lady Rouge!" Makino ran into Rouge's house where she saw the lady in question talking to the mountain bandit Dadan, her eyes then looked towards the ground and saw Luffy tied neck down in rope.

"Yes Makino, what is it?" Rouge questioned looking at Makino

Makino was puzzled as to why Luffy was tied up and decided to ask why, "Uhhh why is Luffy tied up on the ground?"

"That brat tried to take more of my meat again! I just don't understand why you can't be more calm and collected like Ace or Naruto Luffy!" Dadan spoke out as she scolded the tied up Luffy

"Shishishishi! What can I say!" Luffy laughed as he rolled back and forth in the rope

Rouge sighed as she saw Dadan and Luffy then get into a heated argument over some other nonsense and then looked back at Makino. She spoke, "What were you saying earlier Makino?"

"Look at this!" The other woman exclaimed as she handed over a paper to Rouge

Rouge and Dadan looked upon the paper and were shocked and then Luffy managed to get up and hop over to see what was on the paper for himself. Upon looking at it he began to laugh histarically.

* * *

The Land of Wano. . .

"L-Lord Kaido!" A man yelled out as the behemoth of a beast turned around to look at him, drinking some sake in the process

He pulled the giant bottle of sake from his lips as he looked down at the man before him, "What do you want pest!?" He voice boomed

The man just held up the paper to him as he responded to his question, "The paper sir! L-look!"

Kaido then lifted up the paper being shown to him and briefly looked at it before throwing the giant bottle of sake against the floor in a fit of rage and punching some boulders around him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Kaido screeched at the top of his lungs

* * *

Some Island on the Grandline. . .

"Captain did you see the news?" A man asked his leader who wore an orange hat

The man with the orange hat turned around to face the man who spoke to him, "Why what's in the news? Something important?"

"I'll say! Take a look captain Ace!" Another replied as he handed Ace a copy of the newspaper

Ace's face smiled with joy upon reading the newspaper and then he looked up towards the clouds and promptly fell asleep leaving all of his crew to be shocked out of their minds at the sight of him resting so suddenly.

* * *

Back on the Great Wave. . .

The crew had begun to relax and tell each other of stories from their lives before they had all met one another until a flock of news birds flew over head. Everyone looked up to see the familiar sight and then saw that one bird had dropped a rolled up paper which fell right in Lucy's lap. She then picked it up in her hands and unrolled the parchment to see what it read. Once seeing what it said her mouth was wide open and she was left with a look of pure shock on her face.

"What is it Lucy?" Reeve questioned as he stood up from his seat

She then threw the paper onto the ground and everyone looked at it and expressed the same level of shock except for Naruto who started to laugh.

In big bold letters the paper read,

_**Big Mom Defeated!**_

_**The Fall of a Yonko and the Rise of Anew!**_

_**Portgas D. Naruto is the New Yonko!**_

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of this one! And we're finally done with the Whole Cake Island arc! I hoped you enjoyed that whole adventure, but it's nothing for what I got planned! Once again I'd like to express how grateful I am for you guys who read this story and review it! It really means a lot to me as a writer and gives me a great sense of accomplishment! Oh and by the way as for what comes next, our heroes plan to sneak into Kaido's castle to steal a copy of his Road Ponoglyph! So stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

**[If you want to make this scene a little better put on the song Luffy's Pace, trust me it makes it a lot better!]**

"No way! My bounty jumped up!" Lucy cheered as she held up her wanted poster for all to see

The crew had found the new wanted posters that had been sent out by the World Government a few weeks following their skirmish in Tottoland and each of them were extremely surprised to say the least. Everyone was joyous of their bounty expansions except for one person, Russ, he wouldn't let anyone take a single peek at his poster no matter how much they asked.

"C'mon Russ let's see your bounty, don't be such a stick in the mud." Reeve asked the man as he sat atop a barrel on the deck of the ship

Russ however just sat under the small raincloud that had formed above his head and replied not even turning back to him, "No. . .I don't want none of ya's seeing this here wanted poster. It should just be thrown away like the trash it is." He spoke in a depressed tone

Kiji scoffed at the sight before him as he voiced up, keeping his tough guy exterior, "Oh please! Man up marksman! You're tough enough to sail the New World, and fight against some of the strongest foes the sea can throw at you, and yet you're too scared to show a stupid bounty! Pathetic!"

"Well I'm sure it's just fine Russ! If mine looks this cool I bet yours is ten times as great!" Rose comforted him as she showed her wanted poster to the crew

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_SCOTTS ROSE_

_189,000,000 beli_

The picture showed Rose smiling at the camera with her welders goggles on her forehead and her green hair stringing down either side of her face in a liitle bit of a messy fashion due to the fight she was in at the time.

Reeve looked at the wanted poster and gave a questionable look and looked back at Rose, "Your surname is Scotts?"

Rose smiled as she nodded her head and responded, "Indeed it is! By the way Reeve, would you mind if I could see your wanted poster?"

"Yeah sure!" The boy got excited as he laid out the piece of paper

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_REEVE_

_68,000,000 beli_

"Wow kid that's great! You've come a long way since we met!" Lucy said giving him the thumbs up

Reeve scratched the back of his head as he smiled back at her and responded, "Thanks a lot Lucy! It really means a lot coming from you-"

The youngest on the crew was cut short as Lucy's hand launched out and slammed down on the deck of the ship while she exclaimed, "But it has nothing on mine squirt!" Once she moved her hand away from the paper it revealed her bounty.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_LUCY_

_486,000,000 beli_

"That's a great bounty Lucy, but did you really need to be so dramatic?" Rose said to her fellow female with a sweat drop

Lucy just turned her nose up and replied, "Yes in matter of fact I did! It made the presentation so much better!" Reeve and Rose laughed at her antics before she herself joined in with Yuri and Pedro.

Once she was done laughing Lucy then asked, "Speaking of being a little too dramatic, where's your bounty Mr. Firstmate?"

The fishman cracked a smile as he laid it out with the other wanted posters on the deck, "Feast your eyes on this one boys and girls!"

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_KIJI_

_897,000,000 beli_

"Woah that's insane! Look how much it has jumped since the last one!" Reeve spoke out in shock of Kiji's bounty

Pedro nodded, "It truly is a bounty to be proud of." He declared

"What's yours looking like Pedro? Oh and yours too Yuri?" Rose asked the two as each presented their respected wanted posters

Pedro's had shown the jaguar mink glaring directly into the camera, and like Lucy's his hair was a little bit messy from the fighting that had took place. Yuri's was a bit different, it had shown the giant man grinning while some blood had flown down the left side of his face.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_BRACOVICH YURI_

_179,000,000 beli_

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_PEDRO_

_423,000,000 beli_

Gem got up from his spot in the shade to see what all of the fuss was about and saw all of the bounties laid out on the ground and spoke, "Wow guys each one of these look pretty good. I suppose I should show you mine as well."

The man gently laid out his bounty for all to see.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_GEM_

_397,000,000 beli_

"Wow Gem that's such a high bounty!" Rose complimented the man as Yuri gave him a thumbs up

Pedro too finished looking at the bounty and gave his words of praise, "Congratulations. With a bounty like this it must mean the government considers you to be a very good fighter."

Gem just grinned as he walked back over to his spot in the shade and resumed his little nap.

"Well that seems to be everyone Russ! Now pull out that bounty poster of yours and show us!" Lucy demanded of him

The marksman pulled his wanted poster closer to his chest as he sharply turned his back towards the rest of the crew before responding, "No! No one needs to look at this piece of paper!"

"That's it!" Lucy exclaimed as she threw herself at Russ and tackled him to try and get the paper from him

The two started to roll around in a little dust cloud that formed when they started wrestling fo the page. "Give me the page you shitty marksman!" Lucy yelled at him as she pushed his torso to the ground

Russ then yelled back at her with shark-teeth, "Fat chance feathers!" He then held the poster away from him with one arm as he used the other to hold back his fellow crew member. However, this gave the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates the opportunity to snatch the poster from his hand.

Once Naruto took it from Russ, Lucy had fallen on top of Russ and their fighting had ceased as everyone stood still, awaiting their captain's reaction. The Water-man then brought the page down from his gaze as he looked at his crew with a straight face.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Naruto laughed as he fell backwards

Rose then ran over to him and took the paper and inspected it closely. "HAHAHAHA! IT IS! IT'S HILARIOUS!"

The Shipwright of the Whirlpool Pirates then showed the poster to everyone else and everyone began to laugh, even the very serious Kiji chuckled a bit at the sight of Russ's new wanted poster. The poster read,

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_RUSS_

_674,000,000 beli_

But it wasn't the writing on the poster that had the whole crew in tears but the picture that had replaced Russ's old one. The picture he originally had was no more and had been replaced with a new picture of the marksman mid sneeze.

"Why was I the only one to have my picture replaced from Dressrosa!" Russ yelled out in anguish

Eventually the laughter began to die down and everyone caught their breaths. Reeve then remembered something and brought it up immediately, "Hey Naruto! You didn't show us your bounty."

Naruto laughed, "Oh yea I forgot, thanks for reminding me though!"

He then presented his bounty which left everyone with a jaw-dropped expression.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_PORTGAS D. NARUTO_

_AKA THE WATER GOD_

_3,950,000,000 beli_

* * *

A few hours later. . .

After seeing Naruto's new bounty the whole crew had flipped out at the fact that it was so high, though that's to be expected of a Yonko. Eventually everyone decided that enough was enough and went back inside of the ship and once again descended into the water and kept sailing towards their new destination. . . Wano.

"Remind me again why we're invading another Yonko's territory right after we just faced off against one?" Gem asked as he laid back in a chair where all of the crew had gathered to discuss their plan of attack

Kiji crossed his arms, "I don't care what the reason is. If our captain deems it so we need to go there then I won't hesitate to go."

Yuri nodded his head to Kiji's words, showing that he agreed with him completely.

Pedro then spoke up, "I'm with Gem on this one. Why would we go and provoke another Yonko so soon after Big Mom?"

"Well I don't plan to fight or confront Kaido in person to be honest. What I plan to do is sneak into his castle and steal an etching of the Road Ponoglyph that he has stored somewhere in there." Naruto explained

"So no fighting?" Rose asked as she cleaned her googles

Naruto nodded, "If it can be avoided then yes, no fighting."

"Then what's ya plan captain?" Russ asked as he leaned against a wall

The Water God presented a map in front of the crew, "This is a rough map of the entire land of Wano, and Kaido's castle is here." Naruto said as he pointed to the section of the map that contained the fortress of the Yonko. "So what I was thinking was for us to dock here." He explained pointing to the closest shore. "And make our way to the capital." He continued as he traced his finger to the flower capital. "And from there we can move onwards to Kaido's castle. Though not all of us can go, so I was thinking that Pedro, Rose, myself, and Reeve should go." He finished as he stood up from the map

Everyone nodded along with him as Kiji asked a question, "Then what will you have the rest of us do in the time being?"

"You'll all be going ahead onto the next island." Naruto answered

"W-what! But we never split up! Why now!" Lucy yelled out in distress

Naruto lowered his hat a little bit before responding to Lucy's question, "Kaido has the biggest crew in the world and is arguably the strongest Yonko behind Whitebeard. If we went in smaller numbers it would allow us a better chance of getting in undetected."

"Th-that makes sense." Lucy said as she began to calm herself down

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah. You guys will go on to Elbaf, the land of the giants, and see if you can find anything about the last Road Ponoglyph while we finish up here and we'll all see each other there on Elbaf."

* * *

After sailing for a few more minutes and getting past the great waterfall. . .

"We're finally here! It's Wano!" Lucy exclaimed as she opened the hatch to the sub and everyone made their way back onto the deck

"It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed taking in the sight

"It truly is a sight to see." Spoke Russ as he took off his hat to examine the island further

Gem's eyes traced the beautiful scenery but then his eyes made its way over to see a few factories spewing smog in the distance. "Hey guys. Look over there." He told everyone as he pointed to the factories

"Oh yeah look at that." Reeve spoke as he leaned against the railing to get a better look

Kiji sighed, "It appears that this land has been scarred by Kaido."

"That's awful." Pedro continued

Naruto clenched his fist as he looked away from the smog and kept his eyes straight forward looking for a comfortable spot to dock the ship to let off himself and his small team to go forth into the country.

Lucy looked at Naruto before speaking, "Where should we dock Naruto?"

"Just along that shoreline over there is fine." He responded

The Great Wave then made its way over to the shoreline and Naruto, Reeve, Rose, and Pedro had all gotten off of the ship. Each one of them carrying a bag of supplies with them as they walked a bit up the shore to the grass line and looked back at the ship with the crew gathering at the railing to see them off.

"Watch out for Kaido's men you guys!" Lucy yelled as she waved at them

Russ started to wave as well, "Don't go beatin' another Yonko without us!"

Yuri started to wave goodbye as well as he smiled.

"Make sure to come back alive!" Kiji said to them as he waved as well

Gem, however, didn't say a word because he was passed out on the deck and was sleeping soundly until Lucy kicked him awake. "You guys have a safe journey." He spoke out with a goose-egg on the top of his head and in a very tired manner

"We'll see you guys at soon! Bye!" Reeve yelled as he waved his hands above his head

Naruto smiled as he waved and yelled back at them as they began to sail away, "Don't let any giants intimidate you guys! We're the best crew on the whole damn Grandline and you can take down any challenges that get in your way!"

Eventually the Great Wave had begun to descend back into the water and sail out of sight. Once the ship was gone Naruto turned around and unloaded the bigger bag he had with him. Once opening it he tossed each person some clothes to wear for their time in Wano.

"Uh Naruto? Do we need to wear these weird clothes?" Reeve questioned as he looked awkwardly at the blue kimono in his hands

"Yes we do Reeve. To the people of Wano these are regular clothes and we should have no problem blending in, and on top of that, Wano isn't connected to the outside world so if we were to walk around wearing our regular clothes then we would surely be spotted by one of Kaido's officers and captured." Pedro was quick to tell the younger boy

Naruto nodded along, "He's exactly right Reeve. If we don't wear these then we'll stick out like a sore t-t-thu-u-u-ummmb"

He choked on his words as he and the other two men looked over to see Rose getting changed right in front of them into her light green kimono without an once of shame from exposing her body.

"What is it?" She asked, clueless

"NOTHING!" Naruto and Reeve yelled out as they lifted up their arms in shock, a deep blush on their faces

Pedro just smashed his face into his palm and sighed at their antics.

* * *

In the flower capital. . .

The crew had gotten changed into their new clothes with Reeve now adorning the blue kimono he had previously asked about and he had also made a traditional Japanese hair-knot at the top of his head with his now grown out brown hair. Pedro had on a green kimono, though much darker compared to Rose's, and had a bandana on the top of his head to replace the hat he had grown fondly of. Rose had on a traditional kimono that matched her hair, and though it had taken a lot of convincing, she now had her goggles, along with the rest of her shipwright equipment in her bag. The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates had a black kimono on along with a red sash that went around his waist. Naruto had also gone with Reeve and given himself a top-knot, and had let his hat hang freely on his back.

They were all trying to navigate through the crowded streets and find their way to Kaido's base but found it very hard to navigate due to the amount of people out and about at the particular time of day.

"Jheez this is insane!" Reeve spoke as he squeezed through the gap between two men

Pedro was dodging oncoming people left and right trying to get through them, "I know what you mean! I can barely get through here!"

"Hey guys! I see a little side street up ahead! Let's go down that way!" Rose spoke to them as she struggled to point to the side street due to the amount of people

Naruto clenched his teeth as he tried t get past even more people, "Alright guys let's follow Rose that way!"

The crew had managed to make it all the way to the split off between the streets and had managed to get away from most of the people. "Well done Rose for finding this! I don't think I could've stood another minute in that pile of people."

"You said it!" Reeve chimed

Naruto then turned the corner and slammed head on into a woman. The woman in question was no older than himself, was average height, and wore what looked to be a very expensive dress. But the most prominent feature the woman had was her hair colour, the colour of her hair was turquoise.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The woman yelled at Naruto

"What do you mean 'where I'm going'. You're the one who ran me over!" He responded with a tic mark

She scoffed, "I've never heard such an untruthful claim! You should apologize this moment!"

"WHAT! You're the one who bumped into to me! And look at that you ripped my kimono too!" Naruto yelled back and showed her the tear in his new clothes

She then yelled back with shark-teeth, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"NO! AND I COULD REALLY CARE LESS!" Naruto yelld back with shark-teeth

Their heads got closer together as a bolt of lightning connected between them.

"I'm Komurasaki! An oiran of the dayu!"

* * *

**Okay well that's the end of this chapter and we're getting straight into it! I'm just going to start off and say that this arc won't be as long as the Whole Cake Island one because I have other things in mind that I would like to get to. However, I don't plan for this to be the last time that Naruto goes to Wano so if you're a little bummed out that the rest of the crew aren't there or anything like that just remember that there's still hope. ****Finally, I hope that all you guys are doing okay with the whole COVID-19 thing, and I hope that each of you is in the best health! Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL EVEN IS THAT!" Naruto yelled at the woman he had just met

She puffed her cheeks and turned away from him sharply, arms folded across her chest, "Like a commoner like you would ever know!"

At this point Reeve, Pedro and Rose had all face-palmed at their captain's antics and sighed deeply. Reeve did however find it a little funny on how Naruto wanted to be a stealthy as possible and yet here he was, yelling as loud as he could in the capital.

Naruto was fuming with rage and was about to unleash it but then he noticed the woman's wrist. It was very red and upon further inspection it looked to be bleeding and didn't show anytime of stopping without a little bit of treatment.

"What have you finally decided to shut your mouth!" She yelled back at him

"Your wrist. It's bleeding." Naruto spoke in a very calm voice, seemingly dropping his anger and rage

Komurasaki looked at her wrist and saw it was bleeding but dismissed it immediately, "What of it! It will heal in time!"

Naruto, having had his full of arguing, took ahold of her hand and moved it so her wound was on full display. "Unhand me now! You have no permission to lay a hand on me, so let go!" Komurasaki yelled out as Naruto held his other hand over her wound. To everyone's amazement, water began to flow from Naruto's body and completely coat her wrist in the clear liquid. Without a moments notice, the water began to glow an aqua blue colour. This lasted for a few seconds until the water dripped off of her wrist and landed onto the ground in an audible splash.

After healing Komurasaki's wrist, Naruto had fallen to one knee and began to show some minor signs of fatique. Rose and Pedro ran to either side of him and began to help him stand back up but he dismissed them from his sides. Once the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates managed to get to his feet once again he looked onto Komurasaki with a neutral look. "If you don't mind miss we're going to excuse ourselves." He said as he signalled his crew to start walking with him again.

Each crew member present walked past Komurasaki as she kept her eyes fixated on her wrist, her newly healed wrist. She then turned sharply around and yelled out to the man she was enraged at only a few short moments ago. "Wait!" She asked. Each person walking away from her turned around to look at her. "You healed me, why?" She asked Naruto with quieter tone of voice.

Naruto looked at her a little puzzled for asking such a question before speaking up, "I did not mean to hurt you in the first place, so there was no reason to leave you with a bloody mess of a wrist."

"I see." Komurasaki responded as she glanced down at her healed hand once again. "Then allow me to repay the favour by repairing your ripped kimono." She asked him while looking at Naruto once again.

"There's no need for tha-" Naruto began as he noticed his kimono rip a little further down his shoulder. He sighed before looking back at the woman before him, "Alright I'll take you up on your offer."

* * *

A few minutes later at a private residence. . .

Naruto and his crew had been led by Komurasaki to her private residence deep within the flower capital. Many guards and samurai looked over the surrounding area which made the Whirlpool Pirates keep their heads down when walking into the compound. The geisha had directed them all inside and had the Whirlpool Pirates, minus Naruto, seated in an open room and had presented them with beverages to drink for the time being.

Naruto and Komurasaki continued into another open room and the lady motioned Naruto to be seated in the centre on a sitting pillow. "So where does my clothes get stitched? I don't see any machines or anything like that." Naruto stated as he looked around from his seated position

"I-I'll be stitching your clothes." She said as she knelt down to his side and pulled out a sewing kit. Komurasaki then began to sew the rip on Naruto's shoulder only to see the rip go down his back a little bit further. "This may take a while." She continued

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "It's fine, I won't rush you." The room remained silent for a few moments as Komurasaki continued to sew his kimono before Naruto tried to break the tension. "So, Komurasaki was it,. . .uh what do you do?" He asked

"P-Pardon me?" She questioned with a slight blush on her face

"You know, like what's your job." Naruto corrected himself

Komurasaki closed her eyes and stopped sewing for a second before answering him, "I'm a geisha, a geisha for Orochi-sama." She spoke out with a little bit of distaste within her voice.

Naruto nodded, "And how's that been going?" He questioned, trying to discover more about her

The questioned accidentally made her poke him with the needle of the sewing pin which made Naruto yelp a little. "I-I'm sorry, it's just I-I don't really enjoy my position in life. I was once a proud daughter of a samurai and now I am silenced beneath the foot of a tyrant." She answered. "What about you stranger-san? I don't recall learning your name nor your profession." Komurasaki continued immediately after answering her question

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates smiled as he answered her questions, "Oh. . .uh well my name is Naruto, and my friends and I are travelling traders. We came here to Wano to seek out business." He told her, lying because he didn't want his identity to slip when there were so many ears around to hear him. Personally he didn't mind Komurasaki, she seemed nice and it appeared that he made the wrong judgment about her when they first met in the side street.

"You're lying." She flat out stated which caught Naruto a little off-guard

He started to sweat just a little bit, "W-what do you mean?" He stuttered as he asked her

"You're not business people who have come here to Wano for trade. It's almost too obvious." Komurasaki said, smiling at the last part

Naruto sighed as he came clean, "Fine you caught us we're not businessmen. But how did you find us out?" Naruto asked her as she smiled triumphantly

She grinned as she looked at him, "Because. . .you just told me." She exclaimed with a smile

Naruto then stood up and exclaimed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He raised his hands above his head which caused the stitches that Komurasaki put in to rip which just ruined his kimono even more.

Seeing all of her hard work go down the drain, she too stood up and pulled back her fist. "Sit down you baka!" Komurasaki yelled at him as she punched him on top of the head with so much force that it literally made Naruto's head explode.

The Yonko's head bursted into millions of water particles right in front of Komurasaki's shocked eyes and she watched on as he head began to reform from water. "W-what in Kami's name is this!?" She asked, shocked to the core

Once his head had reformed, Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Would you believe that what you just saw didn't happen?" He winced as he hoped for her to buy it

"Y-y-you have. . .magic powers!?" Komurasaki exclaimed as she brought a hand to either side of her face

Naruto sighed as he responded to her outburst, "Sure, let's go with that."

"Well that is truly unexpected." She said, seemingly forgetting about the slight freakout she just had and then began to work on the sewing once again

Naruto was beyond puzzled at her attitude towards his Devil-Fruit abilities. He asked, "So that's it? You're just going to drop the whole thing?"

Without looking up from her sewing she responded to him, "It is not my place to ask personally intruding questions to someone whom I just met."

"I understand. Anyway, why did you decide to sew my kimono back together? When we first met in the side street we took and instant distaste for each other, so why?" Naruto asked her as she looked up from her work to talk to him

She smiled at him, "Even though we didn't get off on the right foot, and we took a disliking towards one another, you still healed my wound without a second thought. Helping to repair your clothing was the honourable thing to do." She answered, still keeping up her smile

Naruto chuckled at her response, "I guess it is."

"Answer me this Naruto-san. If you and your friends aren't business people, then what are you?" Komurasaki asked with a raised brow

"Well uh that's a little complicated." He told her

"Hn. And why might that be?" She asked him again

Naruto laughed nervously, "It's just a lot to wrap your head around, and very complex to explain."

"Very well, but at least answer why you're in Wano, it peaks my curiosity to no end." Komurasaki questioned him again

The man sighed, "Fine, I'm on my way to Onigashima." Naruto stated as she began to back away from him in shock

"A-are you one of K-Kaido's men?!" She asked, terrified

Naruto laughed, "He wishes! I'm going there to borrow something from him you could say!" The man said, which calmed down Komurasaki

Komurasaki smiled in relief, "I'm thankful that a good-willed man such as you isn't corrupted by the evil that is Kaido and Orochi. They have brought nothing but suffering to this land."

"I-I'm sorry that all of this has happened to Wano." Naruto told her sincerely

She smiled again, "Do not worry. A day will come when the people of Wano no kuni will be free from the rule of those two, and everyone will once again live in peace and prosperity."

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

"Jheez what is he even doing in there?" Reeve questioned from his sitting position, resting his feet on top of a small coffee table

Rose just shrugged as she sipped more of her tea. "Beats me." She said

Reeve then stood up abruptly and walked towards the entrance of the room. "Well I say we go in there and find out what the hell is going on between those two. Who's with me!" Reeve exclaimed as he tried to recruit the other two to his cause

"Please be seated Reeve. What ever the captain is doing in there it is something that he needs to be doing in private or else he would've allowed us to go inside." Pedro reasoned with the younger boy as he sighed and sat back down

The only girl in the room then placed her tea cup on the table and stood up. "I'm with you Reeve, the more I think about what's going on in there the more I want to go in look upon it with my own eyes." She said

Pedro scoffed and cringed, "This is a private matter between the lady of the house and the Captain and we must respect that!" Pedro told them, a little more forcefully

"Can it Pedro! I'm going in!" Reeve exclaimed to the leopard mink as he began to slide the door open only for it to be caught by his captain

Naruto looked down at Reeve with a raised brow as he saw the younger male start to sweat profusely. "What's going on Reeve? May I ask why you were trying to look inside the room I specifically asked you to stay out of?" The older man asked

"I w-was curious to s-see what w-was going on i-in there." Reeve responded slowly as sweat dripped down his face

The Yonko chuckled, "Well I guess it can't be helped. I'd be curious too! But know this Reeve, some things need to be left private, and when I give an order I would like it to be followed, okay." Naruto told the youngest of the crew with a serious face

"R-roger s-sir!" Reeve managed to get out as he saluted his captain

Naruto then started to full out laugh as his crew looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Did you see the look on your face! You look terrified kid! HAHA! Maybe I should do this more often! That was hilarious!" Naruto yelled out as he continued to laugh, much to the young boys expense

"It, it was all a j-joke. . ." Reeve spoke quietly as he clenched his fist. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I WAS TERRIFIED!" Reeve yelled back at his captain which made Naruto laugh even more and Rose and Pedro chuckle a bit.

This continued for a few moments before Komurasaki had enough of what she believed to be Naruto bullying the young boy and hit him on the back of the head which sent the Yonko straight to the floor in a blink of an eye. "How dare you make fun of this boy! And here I thought one such as you was a truthful noble man! For shame on you Naruto-san! For shame!" Komurasaki scolded him

"K-Komurasaki! It's not like that! W-we have a habit of joking around! Tell her Reeve!" Naruto spoke out as he turned back to Reeve to confirm that this was true.

The younger boy just smirked as he had his captain right where he had wanted him. "I have no idea what he is talking about miss. He's just spouting nonsense." Reeve replied to Naruto's words as the man in question glared at him

Naruto clenched his teeth at Reeve's words before speaking under his breath. "Reeve you little-" He was cut off by the lady of the house speaking up

"As I suspected! For shame on you Naruto-san! For shame!" Komurasaki scolded the man as she winked her eye at Reeve which smiled in return

* * *

Hours later outside of the Flower Capital. . .

"So remind me again where you are leading us Komurasaki?" Rose asked her fellow woman as she trekked along behind her with Pedro at her side

"I'm showing you the quickest way to Onigashima, though I cannot leave the Flower Capital I can still point you in the right direction." Komurasaki responded to the girl which in her opinion seemed to ask too many questions

Naruto grinned, "With your help Komurasaki we'll be able to be in-and-out of this country much faster! Thanks a tonne!" Naruto told her as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks because of his words

They had all stopped at the beginning of a new road which by looking at it lead to another shore that appeared to be a couple of kilometres away. Far off in the distance however was an island that contrasted the beauty of Wano no kuni. By a little inspection by the group everyone was able to put it together in their heads that that was Onigashima, the scare of Wano country where the Yonko Kaido resided.

"Well, this is where our journey together ends, though it was very short it was nice to meet you all. Now if you follow this path you should come to the shore where you can board one of Kaido's boats and sneak your ways onto the island." The Wano native explained as one by one the crew began to pass her on either side and thank her for helping them

"Thank you very much, your services have helped us greatly." Pedro thanked as he made a short bow in-front of her and walked off

Rose then turned back and smiled at her fellow woman, "It was very nice to meet you Komurasaki!" She exclaimed as she followed Pedro

"Thanks for getting back at Naruto for me! I hope we meet again!" Waved Reeve as he passed her and caught up with the others

Lastly, Naruto walked up to her side and caught her attention to him. He smiled as he looked at her which she had returned, "Everything you've done for us has been greatly appreciated Komurasaki. It was very honourable of you to do all of this for us and I can assure that your father would be extremely proud of you right now. Thank you very much." After he had finished talking he then turned away to join his friends only to be stopped by Komurasaki

Without a warning she got onto her tippy toes and landed a kiss on his forehead. "Good luck on your quest, Naruto-_k__un_." She told him with a blush as Naruto nodded and started to follow his friends and wave back to the girl.

Once he had caught up with his crew he took the lead and grinned, "Alright guys it's time pull this off! Once we do this we'll be one step closer to finding the greatest treasure of them all! The One Piece!" He told them as they all smiled and cheered in response

Komurasaki could only look on at the scene before her and smile at the man's antics as she saw him and his crew running into the sunset with a burning passion of friendship with them as they did so.

* * *

**Alright it was a shorter chapter and I apologize for that, and while I'm at it I also apologize for having this chapter out so late. Lot's of things have been going down in my life right now that just require a lot of attention (don't worry it's just school and work). However, the next chapter I plan to post is where things go down. You'll guys will see if this plan can succeed or fail! Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"Hold up here guys! There's someone just ahead of us!" Rose spoke out to the boys as he knelt down behind a crate on the port and waved back to the rest of the group to follow her actions and do the same. Everyone kept suit and knelt down, seeking cover behind various cargos and crates.

Reeve then crawled a little closer to Rose. "What do you see Rose?" Reeve whispered to her from a prone position

"I see four men loading up a barge." She responded as she peeked out a little from behind her crate before sliding herself back into behind it. "Komurasaki told us that we need to get on one of these ships to get to Onigashima, what's the plan to get on?" Rose asked as he looked at her captain

Naruto pondered on a plan for a few seconds before looking back at his crew, but before he could say anything Reeve beat him to it. "Why can't we just take out the people loading the ship and hijack it? It seems easy enough." He suggested as he pointed towards the ship from behind the crates

"Too many things could go wrong with that plan when we arrived at the island. Just think, they would probably have some kind of team waiting at the port at Onigashima to unload all of this cargo and what happens if they see a ship carrying outsiders or worse no one at all. The'll probably alert one of Kaido's officers, or worse, Kaido himself." Pedro explained from his knelt down position behind Naruto

Naruto nodded along, "Pedro's right. If we want to get to Onigashima without the knowledge of any of Kaido's forces we'll need to either sneak on that ship or swim there underneath the water."

"Do you really intend for us to swim there!?" Reeve questioned him with shock

Naruto grinned, "Well no exactly swim. My plan is that we submerge ourselves under the water and grab onto the boat and it'll bring us to Onigashima." He told his crew as Pedro and Rose nodded their heads as Reeve facepalmed

"How do you expect for us to hold our breath for tens of minutes at a time!?" He asked Naruto with an audible whisper

Naruto smiled at the younger boy, "I can manipulate water kid, have a little faith in your captain." The older man told Reeve as he avoided eye contact from embarrassment

"Alright, since we all know what we're doing let's go. They look like they're going to set off to the island soon so we gotta get a move on." Rose told the group as she was about to walk towards the ship

Before Rose could get moving Pedro spoke up, "Wait Rose!" He whispered

"Yeah what is it Pedro. We got to go!" She told him quietly

He sniffed the air, "I detect a fifth person, but this new person seems different. He reeks of the smell of blood." Pedro explained as they saw a much taller man walk over to the four others. The man wore a dark blue kimono that hung a little loose on his muscular figure; the man also had very dark purple hair, almost a raven colour, that was tied into a messy top-knot which made his hairstyle resemble that of a pineapple (think Shikamaru's hairstyle from Naruto). He carried a katana at his waste that looked to be a very high grade sword based on looks alone. However, the man's most stand out feature was his lack there of; his face had been completely hidden by a sort of clay mask that resembled the face of a dragon, coloured in white and red.

"B-boss Kinshiki! W-w-what are you doing here!?" Asked one of the henchmen, very nervously

The now named Kinshiki casually inspected the crates as he pulled one open to take a look inside. The crate revealed food, water and various other necessities that had been robbed from the people of Wano by Kaido's men. Kinshiki then looked up from his inspection and stared at the henchmen, "If you men were thinking about taking these supplies to Kaido-sama himself then don't. He has been killing slime like you left and right in his rage as of late, and I'm afraid if you brought all of this to him it would only be soaked in your blood. But then again, why would I care what happens to you fools anyway." He told them in a deep, serious voice as the four men started to sweat profusely

The "leader" of the four then stepped forward to speak, "Then w-what will you h-have us do B-boss?" He asked

"Hmmm, go to Onigashima and find more underlings like yourselves and then return here. Once back, take all of these supplies to my safe house on the outer skirts of the Flower Capital for storage for the time being." Kinshiki told the group as he began to take his leave

"But Boss, i-isn't that a little bit of a w-waste of time! Don't you t-think this plan of yours is a little foolish-" The henchman said as he was interrupted by the blade of Kinshiki's katana

The katana sliced right across the man's chest as he fell backwards with blood leaking out of his torso at an accelerated rate as his body twitched on the ground. "This is me being open to your suggestion slime, next time you won't be as lucky as to keep your life." He told the downed man as he looked onto the others, "You three! Get him on the ship and sail to Onigashima and do as I said. Unless any of you have any more 'suggestions' for my plan?"

"No way boss! We're going right now!" The three of the echoed as two men picked up the downed henchmen's arms and the other picked up his legs and carried him onto the ship and began to set sail to Onigashima

Kinshiki watched as the ship was finishing getting ready to sail and walked over to the crates behind him to take a closer look at the goods inside. Once he got over there he saw a trail of footprints in the small puddles of sand that had managed to have been blown onto the dock and looked back to the ship sharply. The ship had already began its short voyage to Onigashima, but before it was out of sight, Kinshinki saw what looked to be head descend below the waterline right behind it.

* * *

With Naruto's group. . .

The small group had successfully managed to find a way onto Onigashima, though it would not be considered a normal means of travel from anyone aside from the groups captain. Naruto had led them all into the water and underneath the boat and had used his Devil-Fruit to disperse all of the water around their heads to make a breathable bubble of air around their heads. However, the astonishment of Naruto's ability was only short lived as the group rapidly approached the island of Onigashima.

The three men then unloaded their comrade onto the shore and picked him up and carried him towards the giant skull-shaped fortress, that wasn't that far away, to medically attend to him and gather more men to fill out Kinshiki's orders. Rose peeked her head out of the water just as they left the ship at the dock and then alerted everyone below the waterline the coast was clear of any guards.

One by one all of the Whirlpool Pirates ascended from the water and swam up and onto the shore with Rose and began to dry off a little. "Wow that was one of the coolest things I've ever done! Being underwater for that long! It was awesome!" Reeve told his crew in enjoyment as he shook his head to get rid of any leftover water.

"It certainly was very fascinating to do something like that." Pedro agreed with the younger boy as he too attempted to dry himself off

Naruto raised his hands out to the three and they all watched on as water droplets began to come out of their hair and clothes and fall to the ground, which in the process, left them completely dry. "It's good that you liked it guys but we're in enemy territory now. So what do you guys think we should do to obtain what we came here for?" Naruto asked his crew, looking for any suggestions

Pedro and Reeve were quiet but Rose was quickly to speak up. "I got a gadget that might be able to help us find the correct location of the Ponoglyph inside of the fortress without giving away our location." She told them all

"What is this gadget Rose?" Pedro asked which Naruto nodded along to, also wondering the same thing

She smiled as she presented a gold disk to the boys as they all looked on in confusion, "It's only in the prototype phase but it can help us with finding a safe passage to the Ponoglyph, away from the eyes of Kaido and his men." Rose explained as the disk opened up to reveal a six-legged robot with a small camera at the front of it. "I call this machine the recon infiltrating machine or RIM for short." Rose continued to say as RIM spun around in her hand showing what appeared to be some level of excitement as it looked back onto the boys.

"This- this is incredible Rose! I never knew someone could be capable of designing and creating a robot such as this one." Naruto praised her as he inspected the robot. "However, RIM. Can you sneak into the fortress and relay us the information as to where the Road Ponoglyph is located?" Naruto questioned the small robot as it beeped and spun around in a quick circle

Rose smiled, "He says he can." Rose translated to the rest of the group

"You can understand that thing?" Reeve asked her with a little attitude which caused the robot anger and arch itself like it was prepared to pounce on the young boy

Rose laughed a little at Reeve's words, "Well of course I can! I built him after all!"

"Back to the point, are you positive he can find where the Ponoglyph is hidden from within the fortress?" Naruto asked Rose in a serious tone of voice, only batting and eye towards the robot

Rose smiled, "I'm positive!" She expressed to her captain

* * *

With RIM. . .

The little robot had managed to find a way to sneak into the main area of the fortress and was currently crawling around on the ceiling of the structure. There were many small cracks and weird grooves inside the ceiling which allowed the same robot and easy way to grip itself as it travelled further and further into Kaido's base of operations. Eventually, RIM came to a room that had three different doors that had split off in various directions along with having two people below in said room, a man and a woman.

"What do you mean Zabetso came back from the mainland injured?" The woman questioned the man with a shocked expression adorning her face

The man sighed as he nodded along, "Indeed, he came back with a deep wound going across his chest. I thought it was someone trying to get back at Lord Kaido by going after one of us but that wasn't the case." The man explained as he folded his arms

The woman raised a brow, "Then what exactly happened? That wound didn't magically appear onto his chest like magic." The woman asked the man, eager to hear the true story behind Zabetso's wound

"From what I heard Boss Kinshiki gave it to him." The man told her which caused her to nod in understanding

She nodded along, "That makes sense, he really is an unforgiving person. All of Lord Kaido's Allstars don't exactly show immediate respect towards us but they understand our importance in numbers. Even the headliners like himself treat us with dignity, he's the only one in this whole damn crew who seems to try and take out as much of us as he possibly can." She told the man in frustration

"I know what you mean, but as long as he isn't here on Onigashima with me I could really care less what he does." The man told her as he walked over away and picked up a small chest

"Same here, but what's that that you're holding?" She questioned him as he laid it in her arms

The man then patted his hands together and then folded his arms back together, "That right there is a little bit of treasure that Boss King managed to recover from some thief who was caught stealing from Orochi's residence. Instead of bringing it back to Lord Orochi he decided to just put it in our vault, and since he told me to do it and since I outrank you you'll be doing it." He explained as he started to walk away

She sighed, "What fun." The woman then started to make her way down the door on the far right to put the treasure in the vault. Seeing this, RIM jumped off of the ceiling and and followed through the door and followed the woman all the way up to the vault door. She then keyed in a simple combination and opened the door and tossed the chest onto the piles of gold and jewel present in the room. RIM peeked in and saw through its lens the bif red cube sitting right in the middle of the room. After spotting what it came for, RIM climbed back up onto the ceiling and within a few seconds a little antenna sprouted from the backside of the robot and started to blink red.

* * *

Back with the crew. . .

Rose's watch on her arm began to blink red as she tapped it to open up a message. The rest of the crew looked on to she what she was looking at but couldn't really make up the words that were on the message.

"What does it say?" Reeve questioned as he tried to make heads or tails of the message

"I can't make out one letter on that thing." Naruto told everyone as he peered over Reeve's shoulder

Pedro blinked, "Me neither." He stated, agreeing with the others as he looked over his captain's shoulder

Rose chuckled at the scene in front of her of all the boys present looking closely at her watch trying to make sense of it. "Alright you guys. It's just RIM, it's telling me that it has located the location of the Road Ponoglyph and it has sent me directions on how to get there." Rose told them as Naruto shot his arms up

"Yes! Let's go and get this thing!" The captain said with enthusiasm as he started to run towards the fortress only to notice that no one was following him. "What's wrong guys, why aren't you coming with me?" He asked to the group

Pedro sighed, "Do you know where you're going captain?" He asked Naruto

Naruto then brought a hand up to the back of his head and then he made a face of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head, "No I guess not."

* * *

Minutes later. . .

A few moments had passed and the Whirlpool Pirates had made their way through the maze that was Kaido's fortress and had finally arrived to where RIM's beacon was going off. The robot then dropped from the ceiling onto Rose's shoulder and then did a spin of excitement which made its creator giggle.

Each crew member then looked forward and saw the vault door that was in their path to getting the Ponoglyph. "Well that's fantastic! How do you guys suppose to get through a door like that!" Reeve complained as he shot his hands up in the air

"Well with a combination of course! RIM do your thing!" Rose told the robot as it jumped onto the locking mechanism and deployed a metal claw which attached itself to the dial on the door and then began to make it spin rapidly before the door clicked open

"Wow RIM, you're incredible!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared in awe of what the tiny robot just did

Pedro smiled, "Truly spectacular!" The jaguar mink said

"Pfft, show off!" The youngest spoke out as he folded his arms over his chest

The robot then directed everyone through the door and accepted the praise from the group until Reeve was walking through and the robot deployed a tiny taser and shot it at the young boy giving him quite the shock and making him complain which only fell on deaf ears.

Naruto and company then walked up to the giant red cube in the middle of the room and took in the sight of it. "I-I've never seen one of these before! Look at that strange language inscribed all over it! What does it say?" Rose question out loud as Naruto prepared to get an etching of the Ponoglyph

"I got no idea, but I plan to get it translated sometime soon." Naruto told the girl as she nodded, not taking her eyes off of the cube

A few moments passed and the Yonko completed the etching of the Road Ponoglyph as he then folded up the paper and deposited it into Rose's backpack for safe keeping for the time being. "All right guys I think it's time we took our leave." Naruto told them as they all began to make their way out only to find someone blocking the door

The person blocking the door was none other than Kinshiki, the man that they had seen strike down a member of his own crew in cold blood. He stood there as he unseathed his katana and prepared it in front of himself to get ready for a fight. "Might I ask why it is that you've come into Kaido-sama's treasure room?" The masked man questioned as he walked a few steps closer with his sword positioned to attack

"What does it look like. We came here to get a copy of the Ponoglyph." Naruto simply explained to the man as he kept his sword up, ready to strike

"Well then I can't let you leave!" The man spoke as he vaulted towards the group and slashed his sword at the group, only for it to get caught in a block of ice that had formed on Naruto's arm to stop the attack.

Naruto pushed back against Kinshiki as he pushed forward with his sword to try and force his way through the ice in hopes to hit the group with an attack. "I didn't want to fight anyone while I was here and have to deal with another Yonko, but if I must then I will." The Captain of the Whirlpool Pirates exclaimed as he let water drip out of his other hand before freezing it rapidly, forming a sword of his own.

_'Another Yonko?!'_ Kinshinki thought as he jumped back, avoiding the strike from Naruto's ice sword. _'So then this man in front of me must be the new Yonko, the Water Titan, Portgas D. Naruto! How did I not recognize him sooner! This could be my big chance I can't blow this!' _Kinshiki told himself as he landed a few metres back

"**Universal Pull!**" Naruto yelled out as Kinshiki began to be pushed towards Naruto, much to the man's disliking. Being a quick thinker, Kinshiki drove his sword into the ground which acted as an anchor to prevent him from going any closer to the Yonko.

"Wait!" Kinshiki shouted out as he dropped onto two knees and lowered his head. This sudden action caught the whole crew off guard as they all looked onto Kinshiki in a puzzled look as they continued to watch the man. "I need your help Portgas D. Naruto. I know that you may all see me as one of Kaido-sama's goons but trust me I'm not such thing! In reality I plan to bring down the monster that is Kaido and help save all of Wano no kuni from his and Orochi's rule!" Kinshiki spoke with determination

Naruto then had a question mark pop above his head along with the rest of the crew as they looked onto the man. "Do you really expect us to believe that! You just attacked us a moment ago saying that you can't let anyone in 'Kaido-sama's' vault!" Reeve shouted back to the man as Naruto held his hand up to his chin

"I too agree. You were attacking the captain not even a moment ago and now you've pulled a 180 and decided that you need our help, how do e know this isn't just a trap." Pedro told the man

Kinshiki 'tched' behind his mask as he continued to argue for himself, "I didn't know who you were when I first encountered you. Right after the Yonko said that dealing with Kaido would be the second Yonko he's had to deal with I immediately knew it was Portgas D. Naruto. And only a Yonko can take on the full might of Kaido and survive!" Kinshiki explained

"Even if what you say is true, we couldn't help you with your task, we don't have the man power to take on Kaido at the moment." Rose explained to the man

Kinshiki paused, "I doesn't matter how long it would take for you to gain strength in numbers, Komurasaki and I have been plotting against Kaido for a long time now and we can wait in the shadows for a little while longer. But I beg of you, please help us!" Kinshiki continued to plead

The Whirlpool Pirates raised a brow once hearing Komurasaki's name being brought up, Reeve was about to respond to him but Naruto stuck his hand out in front of the younger boy and then said what he wanted to say. "I've met Komurasaki, and had the opportunity to talk to her a little about this little rebellion of yours. She had told me that she had two inside men working along side both Orochi and Kaido, and it would seem that you were the one working with Kaido. But that aside, I too don't agree with what is going on in the land of Wano with Kaido and Orochi, so to help the people of Wano I'll put me trust in you and help you against Kaido. But it cannot be done anytime soon, my crew is still on the small side and it would take time to gain forces."

"Thank you so much for your gratitude! I will gladly come with you and assist you in any way I can!" Kinshiki expressed as he bowed deeply to the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates as Naruto walked over to the man and offered him a hand, which he took, and smiled joyfully as he then swung his arm around Kinshiki's neck and welcomed him to the crew.

Rose and Pedro were a little taken a back by their captain's immediate trust in a former enemy as Reeve just smiled and shook his head. "What's so funny Reeve?" Rose asked the boy

"It's just he was the same with all of us on the crew, he trusted us immediately with no questions asked. I guess he just has a way of making friends with new people." Reeve spoke as he smiled some more

Naruto then waved back to the rest of the crew, "C'mon guys! We're getting out of here!"

* * *

**Okay! So that chapters done and Naruto and his group have now officially left Wano! Though, that's not the last time they'll be there! Now I would like to address a thing that has popping up more and more as I update the story and that's if Naruto will have a harem or not. Well to answer that question it's a bit of a yes and no. No to like every girl in One Piece wanting a piece of him, but yes to a few girls finding him attractive and maybe taking it to the next level with him. So to make it simple I do plan to get a small harem going but not with too many people. I also would like you guys to tell me who you would want Naruto to be paired with who isn't Komurasaki or Rebecca because that's already happened/beginning already. But anyway, I hope to update the next chapter soon and stay safe!**


	17. Chapter 16

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

A few days had past since the group had met Kinshiki and left from Wano. The sword wielder had directed the Whirlpool Pirates to a dock on the other side of Onigashima and they had made their escape that way. However, the escape wasn't as clean as they could've hoped, Kinshiki was spotted by a few of the Beast Pirates escorting, and assisting who they later found out was the newest Yonko of the sea and was branded a traitor by Kaido himself. Once the group had made it to the shore they made a quick escape into the ocean, but soon made a little detour and went back to the flower capital. Kinshiki had argued with the crew that he needed to update Komurasaki about their plans which Naruto ultimately agreed to. They were quick to find the girl and find a safe place to talk. After being informed of what was going on, Komurasaki had wished them all of the best as they found their way back onto the sea but not before telling Naruto, who she had start to admire, her real name. . .Kozuki Hiyori.

After the group had left Wano they had their eyes set on Elbaf, where the rest of the crew was. Rose was given a log pose by Lucy and a vivre card so that they were able to track down the island of Elbaf and by any chance if something happened to where the crew had left Elbaf then the vivre card would guide them to where.

"How long has it been since we had left Wano?" Reeve asked as he looked over the side of the small wooden boat in boredom as the sun beat down on him

Rose looked up from the make-shift shade she made to answer him, "I don't know, about a couple of days I'd have to guess, I haven't been keeping track." She told him tiredly as she sweated profusely

"I can no longer stand such heat! This fur is a curse!" Pedro yelled out as he slumped over onto the deck of the small vessel

Kinshiki looked at the downed Pedro with very heavy eyes, "I too agree with the furred one, this heat is unbearable." The samurai told the group as he too was suffering from the intense effects of the sun and boiling hot water

Meanwhile Naruto just laid back with his feet atop a barrel as he sipped from a nice cool ice water, "You guys know that staying hydrated is really important, right?" The Yonko questioned his crew as they all looked at him with wide eyes

"H-how are you unfazed by the heat!? And when did you get an ice water!?" Reeve screamed out in pure shock

Naruto cracked a confused look, "I ate the **Mizu Mizu no mi** Reeve, you know this." Naruto reminded them. "Don't tell me that all of this heat has melted your brain." The Yonko continued as he laid back once again

"Well then can you give us some ice water so we're able to cool ourselves!" Rose asked him, losing her patience a little

Naruto smiled, "I could, but wouldn't you rather just make the water me just make the water around the boat much colder so you don't feel like you're being boiled alive?" Naruto suggested as each person on board the ship had a gapping mouth

"YOU CAN DO THAT!" They all yelled at their captain

The Yonko rubbed his ear from his crews yelling and then looked back at them, "Yea it shouldn't be a problem." The light red haired man said as he laid out his hand towards the water

"**Cool**." He spoke calmly as the water immediately became much more cool to the touch and stopped producing any steam in their immediate area

The crew all sat back as they began to cool themselves and relax once again, everything was quiet until Reeve asked a question, "So, why didn't you cool the water much earlier then?" The young boy asked

Naruto laughed, "Don't get me wrong I was going to do it anyway, but it was pretty funny to see you guys all antsy over the heat!" The man responded as he was promptly bashed over the head by the entire crew

* * *

A few more days later. . .

"Okay so we should be coming up on Elbaf soon! I can see an island not too far off and both the log pose and vivre card suggest we're close!" Rose exclaimed in a happy voice as the rest of the crew smiled along with her. The crew in the lat couple of day had decided to ditch their Wano attire and change into new clothes which better suited them on their journey ahead. Rose had decided to wear a brown pair of coveralls that only covered her legs and was tied along her waist with the arm sleeves. She also sported big black work boots, and a white tang top that showed off her figure very well. On her back was her backpack that stored all of her gadgets along with the robot now known as RIM. She also sported some brown electrical gloves which aided her as the crew's shipwright. As for her hair, she tied it back and used her goggles as a sort of means to prevent it from falling in her face.

Reeve had been given some beige shorts along with a plain green t-shirt, and after thinking about the events in Dressrosa a couple of months ago along with what happened in Tottoland, he had decided to keep a pistol at his side just in case. The boy also let his hair just drop, which made it look very natural. Pedro had decided to wear his original attire, not making any changes to his clothing what so ever. The same could be said about Kinshiki, preferring to stay within his current clothing rather than changing it.

Naruto however changed his clothing to a great extent, ditching his old kimono for a pair of black cargo shorts that reached down a bit past his knees and he now sported a red collared t-shirt with the top few buttons undone which showed off a bit of his toned chest. Overtop of his red shirt was a black cloak that covered everything all the way down to where a little past his shorts ended.

Kinshiki smiled as he looked out towards the direction of the island, "It will be fantastic to see more of this vast world, in Wano we were never able to leave and go to or even speak about the outside world." The samurai told them

"Well the world is a great place! But I can't say much about this place though, we've never ventured here before." Rose told the man with some optimism in her voice

Pedro spoke up, "It's known across the Grandline that the giants of Elbaf are a very proud people and are known for their strength in battle. So it would be wise while we are here not to enrage any of them."

"HEY GUYS LOOK!" Reeve yelled out as he ran to the front of the boat. "THERE'S THE GREAT WAVE!" The boy spoke with excitement as he pointed towards the giant submarine

"Ha ha! There she is! Looks like Lucy and the gang actually kept her in one piece!" Naruto yelled out as he smiled. "Alright guys buckle up cause I'm going to shoot us over there!" The man explained as he placed both of hi hands into the water at the back of the ship

"Wait wha-" Rose began as she was quickly cut off

* * *

Aboard the Great Wave. . .

"So you're seriously telling me that for all that time you spent walking around on the island you couldn't find one person that would tell you anything about the last Ponoglyph!" Lucy yelled out as she scolded Russ for coming back empty handed

The marksman just folded his arms and scoffed, "Well at least I'm gettin' out there and tryin' to find some kind of information! You've just been relaxin' here and askin' Yuri to keep makin' you food and drinks!" Russ yelled back at her, electricity bouncing between their eyes

"I tried to let you help but it seems like that was a mistake!" Lucy told him as she turned her body sharply away from him, pointing her chin to the sky

Russ was about to argue back before Gem spoke up from his prone position on the deck, "Will you two please be quiet! Im trying to get some sleep." He told them both as he laid his head back down and went back to resting

"Why you punk!" Lucy said as she began to walk over to him with a cocked back fist before Kiji stepped in her way

"That's enough Lucy! Ever since the captain left you and Russ have been acting like children! You're our navigator and you need to start acting more mature!" The fishman told her as he crossed his arms

She was about to object before she sighed, "You're right Kiji, I do need to start acting with more of a level head, I'm sorry." She apologized to the fishman as Russ began to snicker in the background. "What's so funny you crap marksman!" She continued

"What did ya say feathers!" Russ responded, getting into a fighting position

Kiji just sighed as Yuri walked onto the deck with drinks in hand along with a couple snacks for the crew. The giant man had placed them down on the table that had been brought out onto the deck and then looked at both Lucy and Russ fighting and Kiji trying to stop them, this brought a smile to the man's face as he watched on at the crew's shenanigans before his eyes traced the sky just above them to see a brown object flying towards the ship at high speeds. Yuri then began to flail his hands in the air to try and get their attention but it was no use. Eventually, the giant man then looked for cover behind Gem before the brown object crashed into the deck with a giant bang.

On the ship's deck now was a destroyed wooden boat that carried Naruto's group from Wano. Everyone aboard the Great Wave, aside from Yuri who took cover, had been knocked back by the crash and were all now prone on the deck. The same could be said about the group that went to Wano, everyone aside from the captain who was previously on the small barge had been knocked over onto the deck.

"WE'RE BACK GUYS!" Naruto exclaimed proudly as he raised his arms to the sky with a toothy smile adorning his face. He then looked around on the deck and noticed his entire crew recovering from the small boats impact on the deck, aside from Yuri who smiled right back at his captain. "Jheez, you'd think that you guys would be a little more excited to see us." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head

Lucy then blinked her eyes as she slowly got up off the deck from behind Naruto and removed the few planks of wood off of her body and stood up. Naruto turned around and saw her and was about to greet the navigator but was only met by an intense glare from the blond-haired girl, "Portgas D. Naruto. . .YOU IDIOT!" The lady yelled as she hit him right on the top of the head which knocked him over. Lucy then knelt down and picked up the Yonko with both of her hands gripping his cloak as she shook him violently. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED! WILL YOU EVER LEARN TO NOT ACT LIKE A GODDAMN FOOL! I SWEAR THERE'S NO BRAIN IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS, JUST EMPTINESS!" Lucy yelled as she scolded her captain, at the same time the rest of the crew began to get up

"Wow what a fantastic plan you had there captain." Reeve told him with heavy sarcasm as he rubbed his head

Rose sighed as she threw herself into a nearby chair that wasn't knocked over and she too began to rub her head, "I have to admit it wasn't the best." She broadcasted out to everyone as RIM beeped along atop her shoulder

"Okay Lucy, I think the captain has learned his lesson." The fishman spoke in a deep tone of voice as he looked on to what was left of his captain after Lucy got to him

Lucy let him go as she walked back over to Pedro to help the jaguar mink up from the small pile of wood he was stuck under. Kiji then finished brushing himself off as he approached Naruto. "I take it your mission was a success?" The fishman questioned his downed captain as the man quickly jumped to his feet and smiled

"Indeed! Rose can you hand me the paper!" Naruto told his first mate excitingly as he extended his hand towards the lady

Instead of the lady doing it herself RIM just beeped and quickly went into its makers backpack and retrieved the desired paper, presenting it to Naruto. Naruto then thanked the small robot and turned back to face Kiji with the paper in hand.

"Well that's new, but anyway I see that you retrieved it. That means that there's only one Road Ponoglyph left until we're able to track down the legendary island known as Raftel." The fishman told him

Naruto cracked a grin, "I know Kiji and I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement as Yuri then threw his giant arm around Naruto as the two then started to celebrate as Kiji watched on with one of his rare smiles

"Hey uh Capn' who's this here guy over here?" Russ questioned as he watched Kinshiki with a questionable gaze

Naruto looked over to Russ and saw that he was referring to Kinshiki and just smiled, "That person right there is our newest crew member Russ, his name is Kinshiki and he's a real samurai of the land of Wano." Naruto explained as Yuri got a look of visible excitement on his face from realizing that they all had a new friend

Everyone looked onto Kinshiki as he bowed to everyone, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kinshiki, your new crew member." Kinshiki told them with a straight face

Pedro had finally gotten himself out of the rubble with Lucy's help and stood up, "We found him on Onigashima, he's one of Kaido's men but abandoned the Beast Pirates for our crew. We thought he was our enemy when we first saw him but it turns out he was only serving under Kaido to gain his trust and then attempt to kill the Yonko." Pedro explained to the crew as the all nodded along

"Are you sure we can trust a feller like him?" Russ questioned as Naruto laughed it off

"Of course we can! I put my faith in him and all of you guys should too!" Naruto told all of the crew, still sporting a smile

Kinshiki smiled at his captain, "Thank you Naruto-taichou." Kinshiki thanked the man

"Anyways Kinshiki, you've already met Naruto and his group that were in Wano, so allow me to introduce you to the rest of the crew." Kiji told the samurai as he pointed towards Yuri who was standing behind him with his thumb. "That's Yuri, our chef." Kiji continued as the giant man smiled and gave a thumbs up. "That's Russ, our marksman." Kiji said pointing at Russ which caused him to tip his had to the samurai. Kiji then looked at the floor and saw Gem sleeping at his feet and promptly kicked him with his foot waking him up, "This is Gem, our helmsman." Kiji spoke. "I'm Kiji, the first-mate." The fishman said pointing to himself. "And over there is Lucy, our navigator." Kiji finished as Kinshiki looked at Lucy with wide eyes behind his mask

Kinshiki then approached her and bent down to one knee and held her hand with both of his, "My lady you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon." The samurai spoke with passion in his voice

Lucy had a small blush on her face from the sudden words of her new crew-mate as she smiled back at him, "T-thank you very much K-Kinshiki!" She spoke nervously in response to the man

"Don't mention it, Lucy-chan!" Kinshiki spoke in a romantic voice

"Ooooookayyy anyways guys let's get back to what we were doing, Lucy, Russ, and Kiji, I need to speak with you three inside the planning room." Naruto Said, changing the conversation as everyone began to go back to work

* * *

Minutes later. . .

"So, you needed to see us?" Lucy asked as she shut the door behind herself to see Kiji, Russ, and Naruto standing in front of her; each one of them standing around a table

Naruto nodded, "I do, it's about a few things actually, first I would like to discuss what has been going on on this island, have we learned if the final Road Ponoglyph is on Elbaf?" Naruto asked as he looked at the three

"Well no, we haven't learned anythin' yet, I've been askin' a few of those giants and they keep brushin' me off or generally don't know what a Road Ponoglyph is." Russ told his captain as Naruto brought a hand to his chin

Naruto hummed, "Do we know who the leader of this island is?" He asked with a raised brow

"Yes, we found him out to be a giant named Loki, he lives in the centre of Elbaf Village." Kiji told his captain

Naruto nodded along in understanding, "Okay so we can go and see him and see if he holds any answers to our Ponoglyph problem." The Yonko decided, but before he could speak again he was interrupted by Lucy

"Naruto, there's something that we found out while you were in Wano that we wanted to show you." Lucy told him as she picked up a newspaper

The Yonko raised a brow, "What is it?" He questioned as Lucy handed him the newspaper

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_DOFLAMINGO HANDED OVER TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT BY DRESSROSA_

_The Warlord Donquixote Doflamingo has been handed over into the custody of the Marine's earlier this week, and_

_later on the World Government commented that Doflamingo would be keeping his status as a Warlord of the sea,_

_however, the Dressrosan King had struck a deal with the Five Elders that prevented the return of Doflamingo or any_

_of his men to his Kingdom. Learning of the Devil-Fruit power that one of the youngest subordinates of the Warlord possessed, the king ordered _

_that her power be released, which Doflamingo had decided it was in his best interest to agree. One by one the Dressrosan toys had started to convert back _

_into ordinary humans, thousands are overjoyed that there loved ones are now able to return to them_

_and yet instead of thanking the World Government for their minimal involvement with the matter, the _

_people of Dressrosa thank the newest Yonko, Portgas D. Naruto for being the one to start_

_these chain of events which have ultimately allowed the Kingdom to return to what it once was._

_SIDE NEWS_

_MANY GATHER OUTSIDE OF DRESSROSA AND ASK TO JOIN HIS RANKS_

_..._

Naruto looked at the article and was at first mad that Doflamingo had been released from the custody of the Dressrosan dungeon but then he grew some joy thinking that the people had managed to find their loved ones and rid themselves of such a dangerous criminal. "I must say that I'm happy that the people are managing to get their families back together, but I have no doubt that Doflamingo will still be a problem for us." Naruto told his crew

"What did you want to tell us Captain?" Kiji questioned as he moved the conversation away from the newspaper

Naruto smiled, "Oh yeah, I wanted to make you guys my three commanders, you're my three strongest friends and I wanted to make you my Three Heavenly Kings!" Naruto told them with excitement

"Ha Ha! You damn well know that I accept!" Russ told his captain with his hand in the air

Kiji cracked a small smile and closed his eyes, "As do I." He said

Lucy looked at the three men in front of her and smiled as well, "Me too!"

"Okay! Since that's out of the way, let's go and speak to this Loki guy and see if we can get some information on the next Road Ponoglyph!" Naruto told his Heavenly Kings as the all walked out of the room and prepared to go onto Elbaf and visit Loki, the King of the Giants.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! Okay so I found out what I want to do for the rest of the story and personally I think that you guys would like it. Of course I would just like to disclose that what I'm writing about right now, in terms of the whole 4th Road Ponoglyph thing, Oda has yet to actually give us a location or anything like that at the time this chapter was published so like if you're reading this and get mad that the thing isn't in the right location as the canon One Piece just know that that is my reason. Anyway, I was pondering on the fact of starting another story where Naruto could be like the same age as Kakashi and that group of people and be a Senju or something, let me know what you think about that and as always stay safe guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

The group of four had left the Great Wave in search of the one known as Loki in Elbaf village to find out what he knew about the location of the last Road Ponoglyph. When consulting the rest of the crew about it, most of the other members just told them that they would rather stay on the ship and work on their miscellaneous tasks, Gem with bomb making, Rose with modifying the ship and building new things, Yuri with cooking dinner, and Pedro and Kinshiki choosing to spar in a sword duel then go into Elbaf. The only one who was willing to go was young Reeve who saw this as the perfect opportunity to go and explore another island in the New World.

The group of five had navigated around the mountains which lied around the island of Elbaf and had spotted a valley with a village that was positioned within the middle of it. "Well guys it looks like we made it!" Naruto said enthusiastically as the rest of the group proceeded to smile and nod their heads

"It truly is a sight to see, isn't it!" Lucy told them in awe of the beauty of Elbaf

Russ smiled, "I'll agree with ya on that one feathers!" The marksman told her but Lucy was so caught up with the view of the island to notice the insult

"Am I the only one now noticing the giant tree in the middle of the island?" Reeve asked as he looked at his other crewmates

Kiji looked up and made a face of awe, "N-no, I didn't notice a tree of this size. It must've been covered by the clouds when we first arrived." Kiji explained as he then began to study the giant tree

"This is quite the sight to see guys but we need to get going, we need to make sure we're able to see Loki and have enough time to get back to the ship. So let's get a move on guys!" Lucy told everyone as Reeve, Kiji, and Russ began to move and so was Naruto before he was stopped by Lucy

Naruto raised a brow at Lucy stopping him in his path and asked her, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

She then threw her arms around her captain and began to lightly sop into his chest. Naruto was shocked at her behaviour and looked down at her, "Lucy, what's going on!?" Naruto asked frantically

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you Naruto! I'm just very impulsive a-a-and-" She was cut off before she could speak another word by Naruto's chuckling

She looked up at him with watery eyes while Naruto continued to chuckle, "Lucy you don't need to apologize for stuff like that, it's obvious that you and Russ got a little rival dynamic going on between you two and I know you never mean hurt him in any serious way when you hit him. As for me, well I can act really stupid sometimes, a trait that I got from my little brother Luffy, and well I need some straightening out at times. So don't apologize for being yourself Lucy." Naruto explained to her as she smiled and hugged him a bit tighter

"T-thank you." She muttered out

Naruto then raised a brow, "But what had brought this on? This whole thing seems kind of sudden does it not?" Naruto questioned as Lucy released him from a hug and looked into his eyes

"Kiji has been telling me that I needed have better control of my emotions, he says that if I don't it could be very self destructive." Lucy answered the light red haired man as he signalled her to walk with him

He chuckled some more, "Ah don't take what Kiji has to say to heart too much. He's a very wise fishman but also struggles with his emotions such as you. It doesn't take a genius to see that he has trouble expressing how he feels, that's why he keeps up his very stoic attitude." Naruto answered as he walked down towards the village with Lucy by his side

"I-I see." Lucy responded as she walked with him

The Yonko then took this time to look over his shoulder and smile at his blond crew mate, "Exactly Lucy, none of us are perfect, so there's no reason to try and be someone you're not."

"Thank you Naruto! It means a lot coming from you. But changing the topic really quick, are you sure we can trust Kinshiki? You did say that he came from Kaido's crew, how do we know he's not some kind of double agent?" Lucy brought up as Naruto nodded hi head in understanding

The Yonko looked back to her as he stepped over a few rocks, "Before we met him we found a woman there, she goes under the alias Komurasaki. Long story short, she told us of this secret revolution that's in the works at the moment there and that Kinshiki was a part of that along with her. Not to mention the Beast Pirates didn't look too happy when Kinshiki helped us steal their Ponoglyph. So yes, I trust him." Naruto answered Lucy with a small smile

Lucy smiled back at him, "And I trust your judgment captain!"

"Hey! Will the two of ya stop your flirtin'! I don't know if you've noticed but we've arrived at the village!" Russ yelled up at the two as Naruto laughed it off and rubbed the back of his head while Lucy 'hmphed' at the marksman, puffing out her cheeks as she followed the rest of her crew into the village

Upon entering the village, the Whirlpool Pirates were greeted by the sight of giant wooden structures and various other giant versions of structures that were reminiscent of a Norwegian architecture style that would be most commonly seen in the North Blue. The appearance of the village, even at the crew's vantage point, was absolutely gorgeous. However, there was very much a lack of giants around; only a handful were seen by the crew as they navigated closer and closer to Loki's place of residence. The giants that had interacted with the group only walked by them, paying them no mind as they continued their daily tasks. The crew continued deeper and deeper into the village until they had arrived at a grand house, bigger than all of the others by a very noticeable amount. The house was also decorated differently from the others, having multiple engravings along the strong wood foundations that acted as candy to the eyes.

The crew walked up to the main entrance of the house before they were stopped by two guards. "Halt! Why have you come to the residence of Prince Loki, the leader of the giants of Elbaf!?" One of the guards asked them in a demanding tone

Naruto took a few steps in front of his crew and looked up to meet the giants gaze. "We mean you no harm. We simply seek an audience with the Prince and wish to discuss something with him." The Yonko told the giant guards as they chuckled, greatly underestimating the power of the group

"And who would you itty bitty humans be anyhow?" The second guard asked with an arrogant smile across his face, not considering the group to be any harm at all

Instead of Naruto speaking, Kiji decided to make his voice heard. "We are the Whirlpool Pirates! And this right here is our Captain, Portgas D. Naruto, the newest Emperor of the Sea!" The firstmate explained to them, using their titles as a mean to make it easier for them to see the prince

"P-P-Portgas D. N-Naruto?!" The two giants trembled a little as they took a closer look at the human below them

Kiji smirked at the giant's reaction to the revelation which went unnoticed by the guards, "Yeah! Do you guys got any problem with us! I'm sure that we would be dying to help set it right!" The fishman went on as the group watched the giants pale

'Leave it to Kiji to threaten his way into getting what he wants.' Lucy thought as she sweat dropped at the sight before her

The giants then waved their hands in front of themselves and shook their heads frantically. "N-No s-sir!" The two echoed, not noticing that Kiji had gotten what he wanted from them

"Well if you don't let us speak to ur' leader Loki then we might have a bit of an issue!" Russ continued on from what the fishman was saying as Kiji nodded along

Naruto then stuck out his hands and directed two of his Heavenly Kings back as he continued the conversation with the guards from that point on. "I'm sorry but were really hoping to seek an audience with Loki. Can we see him?" Naruto asked the guards

"Y-yes, of course!" The two spoke simultaneously as the opened the massive doors, allowing the crew to walk through

The Whirlpool Pirates then began to traverse the massive halls of Loki's residence as they looked for the giant himself. The corridors were decorated in tapestries and various banners which looked to show times of hardship and prosperity for the giant race. The halls were also shown to have various melee weapons and armours mounted on the walls, many being used as trophies and others as historical artifacts from what the group guessed was from Loki's forefathers. They finally came across a set of doors that were open to reveal a throne room, sitting atop the throne was Loki, the prince of Elbaf.

"Ah I see I have guests! Welcome to the kingdom of Elbaf! How may I be of service?" Asked Loki as the crew smiled slightly, seeing that Loki seemed to be a very noble and civilized leader able to be easy to reason with

"Yes, my name is Portgas D. Naruto and these are me friends, together we make the Whirlpool Pirates and we're here to talk to you about something very urgent." Naruto began to explain as Loki sat up from his throne and then walked over to the group and descended to his knees

The prince of giants smiled, "I've heard of you Water Titan Naruto! In fact every giant on Elbaf adores you!" Loki told the group with enthusiasm

"Adore me? Why would they adore me?" Naruto questioned as the rest of the crew looked equally confused

Loki laughed, "Well you're the crew to beat Big Mom, a sworn enemy of Elbaf! Charlotte Linlin has committed many crimes against my people and my home of Elbaf and it's only natural that the giants of Elbaf come to know the heroes that beat their greatest enemy!" Loki explained with happiness

"Yes we know your entire crew! King Shark Kiji, the first mate of the Whirlpool Pirates! Hunter Lucy, the Whirlpool Pirates beautiful navigator! Reeve, the boy who infiltrated the treasure room from right under Linlin's nose! And of course yourself, the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates and newest Yonko, Portgas D. Naruto!" Loki continued as the whole crew smiled with the exception of Russ who looked puzzled

"Uh mister Loki, you forgot about me." The marksman told the giant as Loki just raised a brow

"I'm sorry but I don't seem to recognize you." The prince answered rather bluntly which caused Russ to twitch backwards as if he was hit by a bullet before falling forward on his hands and knees with a storm cloud above his head

Naruto sighed at Russ's anticts as he looked back towards Loki, "Getting back on topic, we have come here today to discus something very important with you. We came to ask if the forth Road Ponoglyph is here on Elbaf?" Naruto asked the prince as his smile turned to a frown

Loki then shook his head in response, "I am afraid that it's not here on Elbaf. No one has seen it since it had left Fishman island back in Roger's time. Many guess that it had been destroyed or just lost to history. However, I had come to learn that Roger had moved it away from Fishman island and had hid it with someone whom he trusted even over some of his own crewmates. People speculate this to be a close personal friend, or perhaps a rival." The giant informed them as Naruto closed his eyes to think

"Thank you for your time Prince Loki, the information you gave us is vey helpful." Naruto said with a smile as he began to take his leave with the rest of his crew following close by

"Oh and Portgas D. Naruto, if you ever need any assistance or supplies the giants of Elbaf will by happy to help you." The prince told Naruto as he looked back at Loki and nodded before continuing to walk out with the crew following him

Reeve then ran up to Naruto's side and whispered to him, "Hey Naruto, what's the plan now?" The kid asked him

"If Loki's information is correct then I have a good idea as to where the final Ponoglyph is." Naruto told Reeve and the crew as they all expressed some shock

Lucy then stepped forward, "W-where is it?" She asked him

"It's with Whitebeard." Naruto told them

* * *

Later on the Great Wave. . .

"What do you mean it's with Whitebeard! How do you expect for us to be able to infiltrate his territory and steal an etching of his Ponoglyph!? He's the strongest of the Yonko! Hell he's the strongest man in the world!" Lucy exclaimed, still shocked that the last Ponoglyph was with Whitebeard

The entire crew was gathered in the main room on the ship to discuss their plan of action for obtaining the last Ponoglyph. So far everyone had been mixed on what to do and Naruto was still going things over with Kiji to have a definitive plan yet. "Hold on, are we certain that the Ponoglyph is with Whitebeard. It's been missing for quite a long time and who's to say that someone else didn't get to it before Whitebeard got it?" Russ questioned which caused a few members to think it over

"That is a valid point, but Fishman Island is a part of Whitebeard's territory and has been since the pirate started off on his own." Kiji told the crew but Pedro was quick to speak up

"Even if it's his territory, every pirate who hopes to travel to the New World with a traditional means of sailing, must pass through Fishman Island to get into this sea. We can't rule out that maybe a passing by pirate decided to steal the Ponoglyph for themselves." Pedro explained

Gem then walked over and rubbed his sleepy eyes before speaking, "Who's to say that it hasn't been destroyed. You'd think that the final piece of the puzzle to find the ultimate treasure must've been found about now, maybe it was broken beyond repair and forgotten." Gem stated to the crew

The crew then started to erupt in argument about the status about the last Ponoglyph which caused Naruto to sigh, that Lucy noticed. "Shut up! Naruto if anyone of us has an idea of where the last Ponoglyph would be it'd be you, you are the son of the late Pirate King after all." Lucy told him as Naruto looked to face his crew

"If it's still intact I believe it's with Whitebeard, he was my Dad's most fierce rival, if he were to trust something like this to anyone it'd be him." Naruto explained as the crew began to smile respectively

Lucy grinned as she let her hands fall on the table in front of her, "Then it's settled, we'll look for the Ponoglyph inside of Whitebeard's territory!" The lady said

"Whatever you say milady!" Kinshiki responded as he bowed to Lucy which caused her to blush a little at his antics

"But where should we start? Whitebeard has territory all over the New World, what island should we begin our search?" Reeve asked as he looked at the map laid across the table in the centre of the room

Naruto studied the map carefully before pointing to an island in the northern half of the New World, "We'll start here and then work our way down and back towards Dressrosa and Punk Hazard." Naruto told them as the crew nodded in agreement

"Don't worry guys, we'll find this here Ponoglyph in no time at all!" Russ yelled out with hope

* * *

One year later (two years before the events of One Piece) . . .

A year had passed of searching the New World for the last Road Ponoglyph and the Whirlpool Pirates have had no luck in finding it. With each passing island of Whitebeard's they had visited they had run into more and more of his men, leading them to have to fight their way out of the island. This none stop fighting with the Whitebeard Pirates had earned the crew the spot of one of Whitebeard's most hated enemies.

"So that island was just a whole bunch of snow, did anyone know why we even went there in the first place?" Rose questioned as she fell back into her lawn chair

Pedro climbed out of the air-hatch on the centre of the ship's deck and approached her, "Lucy said that we went there because it was the quickest route onto the next island we're going to." The jaguar mink explained to Rose

"And just what might that island be?" Russ chimed in as he was polishing his gun

Pedro chuckled, "She says the next island we're going to Sphinx, the home island of Whitebeard himself!" Pedro explained with a smile

* * *

**Okay I know that some of you may be a little mad on how fast this chapter was moving or how that I spent like no time at all in Elbaf and I apologize. I do plan to make more of Elbaf it's just very difficult because we don't know much about it at all from a canon standpoint. Also I'd like to warn about another major time skip in the coming chapters, I need to progress this story to the regular timeline where things will really start to get good. anyways please review and enjoy and don't hate on me too much!**


	19. Chapter 18

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"Call me what you may but don't you think going to the home of one of the Yonko is a lil' bit of a bad idea?" Russ asked to anyone who was listening. "I mean c'mon. He's got to have cannons upon cannons upon-" Russ started to continue to speak before being interrupted by the sight of the island coming into view

Rose chuckled as she got up and laid her hand on the marksman's shoulder, "What was that you were saying about canons on top of canons?" The shipwright asked him with a slight grin on her face

Looking out at the island of Sphinx, it could be seen that it was nothing more than a beautiful island that was untouched by any conflict. There was no trace of any iron guns sticking out of the rock or any pirate ships that were docked at the island.

Russ then scoffed slightly as he shook Rose's hand off of his shoulder, "You do know that appearances can be decivin' right? My guess is that they're tryin' to lure us in. . . and then snap that the gates shut behind us and kill us!" The sniper spoke with shock as he brought a hand to either side of his face and expressed pure terror which made Rose then think quietly

"Hm." She began as she brought her hand to her chin. "OH MY GOD YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT!" She yelled out with an equally frightened expression as Russ which annoyed Lucy as she made her way to the deck of the ship

Lucy sighed, "Be quiet you two! You don't know what you're talking about! Sphinx is a village that is overcome with poverty, the people there are probably calm natured and just happy to be alive. I can't imagine that any of them would try and harm us, so cool down." Lucy told Rose and Russ as they began to calm down

"You're as wise as ever Lucy-chan! Thank the gods we have you on our crew!" Kinshiki yelled as he too made his way onto the deck and started to gush over Lucy, much to Russ's disgust

"It's been a year since we've picked ur' ass up back in Wano and everyday since then I still regret not going with the capn', cause if I went we wouldn't have a pervert like you on this ship!" Russ told the samurai as he unsheathed his sword and slashed it at the marksman only for Russ to take his lever-action rifle off his back and block the sword with it.

"Is that so marksman!" Kinshiki spoke to him as a tic mark grew on his head

"Is too!" Russ responded with his own tic mark

Lucy facepalmed before turning around and breaking up the fight, over the past year Russ had been less focused on teasing Lucy but in her place came Kinshiki. The two had started an intense rivalry and competed in pretty much everything. To someone who just met the two men would automatically think that they hated one another but in reality the two held a lot of respect for one another and both had a strong friendship for the other.

"I see that you two are back at it again. (sigh) You'd think that by now you guys could just sort out your differences and by nice and chill like yours truly." Gem told the two men as both of them stared at him with an intense glare. This caused the helmsman put his hands up tiredly, "Well I guess not everyone is capable of being like me. Well I'm going to go back into the ship and take a nap-"

Gem was interrupted by Lucy before he could finish his sentence, "Don't even think about it! You're always off sleeping in the ship or when we're above water in the helm! This time you're going onto the island and are going to help look for this Ponoglyph! Understood?" The navigator explained as Gem just sweat dropped

"I suppose." Gem answered the woman

"Is anyone else want to volunteer and go or are we going to draw names from a hat?" The navigator asked the crew

Yuri had raised his hand to go and Reeve also volunteered to go and find the Road Ponoglyph and so did Kiji as he made his way onto the deck. "Okay so that makes three, I guess I'll go onto the island as well while the rest of you wait here for Naruto to return." Lucy told them

"Wait, when did he say that he would be getting back again?" Reeve asked Lucy, but before she could answer Kiji answered for her

"He told me that it would take him a few days to make his trip and instructed us to go onto the island and get it without him and then we would regroup. He also went on to tell me that if anything goes wrong on either end then we should call him using this transponder snail." The fishman informed the crew as he showed them the transponder snail

The jaguar mink looked out to sea, "I hope that he's okay wherever he went."

* * *

With Naruto. . .

Naruto had heard from Pedro that the people of the destroyed island Ohara had discovered a way to translate the Ponoglyph's and since no one had any clue what they said or had an idea of anyone that they could go to to translate the ancient writings this was the crews best bet. It had been a few days since he had arrived at the scorched island and found nothing but rubble and ash on the ground and everywhere he looked. Eventually, Naruto found the destroyed trunk of a giant tree that laid dead across the island and investigated. Inside was a bunch of heavily damaged scriptures and chard corpses that laid littered on the ground. Moving further into the tree, Naruto found a metal room, the door to the room looked just as chard and burnt as everything else but once inside of the room it was a different story. The room was completely clean aside from the dust that still lingered on the few books in the space. In the centre of the small space was a chest, the chest was made of wood and looked to be pretty standard in design. However, inside of the chest contained the key to the One Piece, it was a translator or in-fact a book that had phrases and words beside symbols that appeared on the Ponoglyph's. The Yonko took the chest in hand and was about to set off from the island until he was met by one big ship of Marines in his path. Any other person would probably choose the wise choice of fleeing and not worrying about fighting, but Naruto always liked a good fight and that's what he wanted to do.

"Halt in the name of the Marines! You are trespassing on locked down waters! State your name and business and don't resist arrest!" The marines shouted from their ship as a few boats began to paddle over to his position to apprehend him

Naruto grinned as he started to walk towards the ship, the water freezing beneath him allowing him to walk on it. "Sorry guys but I don't plan on be captured today, more so by a bunch of rookie Marines still stationed in the blue seas! As for my name it's Portgas D. Naruto! And I was just passing by; sightseeing you could say!" The Yonko yelled up to them, not breaking his trademark smile

"P-P-P-Portgas D-D. N-Naruto. THE YONKO?!" The Marine troops screamed out creating a huge wind that hit Naruto and made his hat shake on the top of his head

The Pirate Captain adjusted his hat so it sat soundly on his head before answering their question, "The very same!" He exclaimed which caused all of the Marines to panic as the Yonko jumped from the water onto the deck of their ship

The Marines were quick to get over this fear though because one by one they started to attack him in hopes to bring him down. The first Marine slashed his sword at the Water-man only for it to pass right through him and get lodged into the deck of the ship, which gave Naruto the opening to uppercut him, knocking the Marine out. Then three Marines tried to blitz the red-head at the same time, two from his sides and one from in front of him. Naruto then vaulted the Marine coming for him from the front right as the two others were at either side of him and extended his legs, sending the two Marines flying back into other soldiers.

Naruto then landed behind the Marine he had just vaulted and laid a hand onto his back, "**Ice Time!**" The Yonko exclaimed as he was frozen solid

The Yonko then looked forward to see a bunch of Marines barely able to hold up their swords as Naruto raised his hand towards them, "**Storm Cyclone****!**" He yelled out as a thin line of water launched out of his palm and then began to expand into a cyclone of water which threw the Marine in every which direction.

Without warning, a Marine behind the Yonko tried to stab his head with his sword only for Naruto to see this with his observation haki and tilt his head ever so slightly for the blade to pass harmlessly passed his head. Once the hilt of the sword was overtop of Naruto's shoulder, he then grabbed the hilt and pulled the whole man over the top of his head and slammed him into the deck of the ship in one movement.

With only a few Marines left standing, one tried to attack Naruto with a sword strike at the Yonko's knees only for him to jump up and land on the blade of the sword mid strike, this caught the Marine off balance and he fell over. Naruto then gripped the mans face with his hand and asked him, "Who is the captain of this ship?"

The Marine just spat on his hand, "Go to hell Pirate scum!" He spoke. Naruto just sighed at the man's actions as he tightened his grip on his face.

"**Moister Absorption!**" Naruto exclaimed as the moister in the man's body began to flow out of him and into the air as his skin began to grow looser and looser until it looked like the Marine had been without food and water in a long time

"So I'll ask again, who is the Captain on this ship?" Naruto asked, this time with a little less patience

"It's i-it's-" The man was cut off by the sound of a woman's voice

"Me!" Said a woman standing a few metres from the Yonko. She had a burgundy suit on, with long flowing cherry blossom hair, and brow eyes.

Naruto smiled as he released the Marine which fell unconscious before his face could hit the ground, "And what might your name be miss?" Naruto asked the woman with a raised brow

"Hina! And Hina is going to be the one to take your ass to impel down Portgas D. Naruto!" Hina exclaimed in the third person as she charged at the Yonko

Naruto laughed as the Marine Captain charged him, "Is that so! Well then let's see what you got!" He exclaimed as Hina brought her fist to his face which he pushed away with the palm of his hand which left her wide open on the side. The Yonko then went for a quick punch to the side but Hina managed to turn her body enough so that her leg made contact with his head.

Naruto's head bursted into water particles and then slowly started to piece itself back together, before he could react she charged at him with her arm out in a "v" shape prepared to strike. The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then brought his arm up to block the strike, but instead of blocking the attack Hina's arm had managed to stretch itself around Naruto's own arm before going through it and leaving an iron binding in its place.

The bind then constricted Naruto's arm as Hina proclaimed, "**Iron Bind!**" She spoke out

What Hina had left on Naruto's arm had kept on constricting his arm until Naruto had no choice but to get it off by using force. He held up his arm to his face and then slowly made a fist before proclaiming, "**Ice Body.**" He said calmly as his whole one side began to freeze over along with the bind, and then was broken into pieces by Naruto's other hand.

"C'mon guys let's go help out Captain Hina!" One of the Marines shouted as himself and a few others began to charge at Naruto with their swords drawn.

However, the Yonko didn't intend on having to fight some lowly punk Marines and their captain at the same time and so decided that the men charging at him from the opposite side of where Hina was standing wouldn't be joining in their fight. "**Almighty Push!**" Naruto yelled out as the Marines charging at him were blasted backwards into a pile, each one of them knocked out

Hina grinded her teeth a bit at the sight of her men being so easily defeated but pressed on with her fight anyway, "**Iron Prison!**" She exclaimed as bars began to rise on the ship's deck and come at the Yonko from either side. Naruto just smirked at the attack as he, at the last possible second, ran at Hina as fast as he could and jumped at her. Hina, in an attempt to protect herself, brought her hands to cover her face and upper body but in the process brought the cages to rap around a wide perimeter of the two. Within a blink of an eye the iron bars condensed around the two, bringing the two of them right next to one another, squeezing against each other.

Naruto laughed at the sight of him and Hina being bound together, "Well I'd at least expect you to buy me dinner first!"

"Hina did not expect this to happen, it was only by luck did you manage to get me to catch myself in my own attack, I've been defeated." She told him with a blush as Naruto turned to water then moved his leg back and stepped out of the bind

He then picked his chest back up and looked back to Hina, "Well it was fun, maybe you'll catch my nest time gorgeous!" He exclaimed with a smile, which caused Hina to grind her teeth and blush, as he jumped off of the ship into the water, making his escape

But before he could escape, three other Marine ships had arrived on the scene. Instead of falling into the ocean and swimming away Naruto landed on a spot of ice he had made and stared down the Marine vessels. "Jheez, it was fun earlier but I gotta get a move on would you kindly get out of my way and let me pass?!" Naruto questioned as he yelled up to the three vessels

'I got to make this guy move, if I get shot underwater it'll hit me, I can't change into water when submerged.' Naruto thought to himself

A big brute of a man then walked forward and put his leg onto the figurehead of the ship and looked down at the Yonko, "Listen here you Pirate scum! I'm Axe-hand Morgan and you'll be coming with us!" The man yelled back to him which made Naruto sigh

"So much for asking kindly." Naruto stated quietly to himself, no one else hearing him. "Well I guess I'll have to move your ships by force then! **Ocean Explosion!**" Naruto yelled out as he released a small ball of light into the ocean which travelled under the surface of the water until it reached right under the ships. Once there, it exploded, causing the ships to shake and rock as streams of water shot out in every direction. Seeing the attack going Naruto made a fist and then swung it out to the side of his body, "**Freeze!**" He yelled as all the water in the air and under the ships had turned into solid ice, making the ships be trapped in an Iceburg.

The Yonko then saw Hina run back to the railing of her vessel and looked over it to meet him in the eye. Naruto just kept his grin up and he gave her a wink before jumping into the water and going to regroup with his crew with the chest he had found.

* * *

With the Whirlpool Pirates. . .

The small group had managed to find their way onto Sphinx and find a hidden village in a valley, much like the village on Elbaf. The inhabitants of the village had knew from right when they arrived that they were not from Sphinx but were kind and nice to the crew anyway. Eventually, Kiji led the group through the mountain range as they arrived at another smaller valley, but this one had no evidence of human or animals being here. At the back of the valley was a grand water fall that sparkled and odd colour when hit by the sun's rays. The group quickly checked it out and found a short cavern which revealed the final Road Ponoglyph. They were overjoyed that they had found it and without and delay got an etching of it and ran back to the ship at high speeds.

"So you guys actually got it!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile on her face as she hugged the group with excitement

Russ grinned as he walked forward, "Well ya know I was leadin' the charge through countless enemies! At one point I was carryin' the kid on y back as I made my way through the scarred and treacherous terrain on the island!" The marksman exclaimed with a proud smirk as the whole crew sweat dropped and sighed at his antics

"Yeah like anyone could ever stop me!" Reeve told him with some anger in his voice from his abilities being downplayed

Gem then brought his hand to the back of his head, "To be honest there's quite a few things that can stop you." He told Reeve, but the boy didn't hear it because he was too preoccupied with glaring at Russ

Yuri then stepped in and held back Reeve from trying to get at Russ, as Lucy walked behind the marksman and hit him right on the back of the head. "Ow! What'd you do that for!" Russ yelled at the woman

"I did that because you're teasing Reeve you idiot! He's only a kid!" Lucy exclaimed and Russ was about to argue back before a water cyclone spun right out of the water and onto the deck of the ship, revealing Naruto

He waved, "Hey guys! What did I miss?" The captain asked as he brought the chest in hand and plopped it down on the table

"Eh not much, just Lucy scolding Russ again." Rose answered simply as RIM beeped along on her shoulder

Naruto laughed, "So the usual then." The crew chuckled along. "Hey did you guys find the last of the Road Ponoglyphs?" Naruto questioned as Kiji presented him with an etching of the stone

"YES THIS IS PERFECT!" Naruto exclaimed with absolute excitement

"Did you find what you were looking for Naruto-taichou?" Kinshiki asked as Naruto opened the chest and presented the book before them

He smiled, "Yea I did! Now let's go get the One Piece!"

* * *

A Week Later. . .

The Whirlpool Pirates had managed to decipher what the symbols read on the Ponoglyphs and were able to pinpoint the exact location of the island Raftel. After a week of sailing they had arrived at the mysterious island and were greeted by a great fog over top of the island's terrain. Navigating through the fog, the group saw that the mystical island looked to be some old fortress with various old cannons and weapons lying about on the ground, untouched for centuries. Going into the fortress they saw writings above a seat that looked to be a throne, they crew tried to piece together what it said but the writings were too badly damaged to read it. Eventually, the crew decided to go separate ways to try and cover more ground and find what they came for.

Naruto had stayed in the throne room and looked around for anything that may hint to the location of where the treasure was on the island but only saw moss over moss. 'The only place in this whole room that isn't mossy is the left side of that damn chair! What the hell, this sucks! Wait a sec, the left of the chair?' Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to the chair and looked at the scrapped moss on the floor, seeing that the chair must've been moved.

The Yonko then put as much force into the chair as he could and behind it revealed a set of stairs that led downwards. "Hey guys I think I found something!" Naruto yelled back to the crew, not taking his eyes off of the route ahead of him, walking towards it. After walking through the tunnel for a bit Naruto arrived at a large open room that was filled with glittering gold and shiny jewels.

But it wasn't the gems or treasure on the ground that caught the man's eyes, it was the pirate ship the laid up-right upon all of the treasure. "I-it's Dad's ship!. . . . . . . T-the Oro-Jackson!" Naruto said aloud as a few stray tears fell from his eyes

The Yonko then ran across the gold and treasure on the ground and made his way onto the deck of the legendary ship of the Pirate King. Journeying through dusty ship, Naruto found his way into the captain's quarters. Inside he saw that the room was filled with dust and dirt, there was also a map of the world with an "x" over most islands, maybe signifying that the Roger Pirates had explored it. Next to some of the traditional pirate items in the room was a withered letter, Naruto couldn't really make out the name on the seal but opened it anyway.

(**If you play the One Piece ****ost- Mother Sea for this part I'm sure it'll be good!**)

_To Whom it may concern,_

_While I was on an island a man came up to me and asked me if the only thing a pirate cared about was his treasure. I told_

_him that he was absolutely right, back then the only thing that was on my mind was finding loads of the stuff and rising_

_to glory. But as I think back on that now I still think that that man was right, but the meaning of treasure is different _

_for me now. Over the years I had found numerous friends who had helped me achieve my dreams, Rayleigh, Gaban, Crocus, hell _

_even those tow kids that keep causing a ruckus on my ship, Shanks and Buggy. But it wasn't until I met the most beautiful woman_

_in all of the seas that I got my most precious treasure. She had gifted me with the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, my own son,_

_Naruto. And it's because of him that it pains me so much to be leaving him behind. I know that if I leave him then the threat of the _

_Government tracking down my family will be gone, but it still pains me so much. There isn't a thing in this world that I wouldn't_

_give to be able to be a part of his life a little longer, to teach him how to fish, to show him how to fight like his old man. Or just to say that I'm proud of _

_him for one last time. But to answer that question from earlier, treasure is the most important thing, but the only treasure that I consider __important_

_is my family._

_\- Gol D. Roger_

Once the Yonko finished reading the letter, tears began to flow down his cheeks as he felt the tremendous heartache that his father must've felt at the time he wrote this. He then put the letter in his pocket as he turned to see what appeared to be a picture on the ground, he knelt down to pick it up to see that is was a picture of Roger and Rouge smiling as they held a baby Naruto in their hands. Taking the picture out of the holder, Naruto flipped it over to look at the back and saw that it read 'My Treasure'.

Naruto made a heartfelt smile as he placed the picture into his coat pocket where the letter was stored and began to walk off the ship before a hand that looked a lot like his father patted his shoulder. Naruto quickly turned his head around but didn't see anything, the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then smiled, before he muttered something out, "Thank you Dad, for everything."

"Hey captain get out here!" Kiji yelled up to the Yonko as Naruto ran out on to the deck and looked at Kiji

"What is it Kiji? Did something wrong?" Naruto questioned frantically as he saw the whole crew looking at something at the other side of the room

There was a moment of silence before the whole crew started to laugh out loud at the sight before them. "I-I understand why the Roger Pirates called this island Laugh-tale now! Bwhahahaha!" Naruto managed to say as he laughed

* * *

**And the wraps up the I guess you could say first part of the story! I'll be completely honest I'm really looking forward to writing the next part of this story, mainly because it's going to take place during canon! As for a little news for the story, you guys can expect a little reunion coming up perhaps? But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 19

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

2 years later. . .

* * *

"Captain, are you sure you want to do this?" A voice asked over a transponder snail, sounding a little concerned for the man on the other end of the line

"Yes Kiji, you know what we read on Laugh-tale and you also know the dangers if those things fall into the wrong hands. That needs to be prevented at all costs, they need to be taken care of before that can happen." Naruto told his first mate over the transponder snail, explaining to him the dangers of what could come

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates had grown up quite a bit within the last two years, he was now 23 years old and started to grow a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. The man's light red hair had also grown down to his a little past his ears, and hiding most of it was his trademark black hat with a red ring around it on the top of his head. He had also kept the outfit he wore two years ago, not seeing the point in changing it, and had grown to the height of 6'10.

The transponder snail sighed, "I know as well as you that that can't be allowed to happen but at least let us come with you. Those ancient weapons can be a lot to deal with by yourself." Kiji told him but Naruto just smiled as he looked out to the vast sea

"I told you the plan already Kiji, I'm going back to the east blue to visit my mother then heading to Alabasta by my self to discuss with the king about Pluton. From there I'm going to Water-7 and that's we're I'll meet you guys. Besides don't you guys got your hands full with all the new guys showing up?" Naruto questioned as Kiji laughed on the other side of the line

"Yeah we do. Just imagine how much more of them there would be if people knew that we found the One Piece. By the way, will you ever tell anyone that we found it?" Kiji asked him as the transponder snail raised a brow to imitate Kiji's facial expression on the other end of the line

Naruto smiled, "In due time, right now I have other things to focus on then going around and telling everyone I found the One Piece. In the mean time you just worry about making sure that all those new guys who joined up know how to fight. You know as well as I what is on the horizon." The Yonko told him, getting serious only for a second

"Don't worry, it's all being taken care of as we speak. But at the moment I'm more concerned for you, do you remember how to use that log pose Lucy gave you for Paradise?" Kiji questioned him and Naruto just shook his hand and rubbed the back of his head

"Yea yea I know how to, it shouldn't be too difficult to remember!" Naruto exclaimed to the fishman

The transponder snail rolled its eyes as Kiji once again spoke, "Yea just try not to get lost okay. I'm not there to bail your ass out like I did on Hachinozu!"

"Hey she drugged me!" Naruto countered, adorning and angry expression as Kiji just laughed it off

"Say what you want Naruto, I got to go, Russ looks like he needs some help. We'll see you soon captain!" Kiji exclaimed as he hung up on the other end of the transponder snail as Naruto shoved the communication device into his pocket

Naruto sighed as he continued to drift along on his little iceberg as he approached his home, Dawn Island. It took him a few hours but he had finally reached the entrance of the Goa Kingdom and departed from his 'raft' as he walked through the crowded streets with his hood up so no one would recognize his face and start a scene. If anyone were to find one of the Yonko in the East Blue all hell would break loose.

* * *

A few hours later. . .

Naruto eventually walked out of Grey Terminal and saw the mountains before him and smiled, to most they were just mountains but to him it was where he learned how to fight from his Grandfather Garp and Dadan. He continued to walk up the mountains and eventually arrived at a little hut in the forest and memories flooded back to him of himself and his brothers running around playing, snatching up eggs from Anacondas, fighting off lowly thiefs, seeing who was the strongest one out of all of them.

Naruto traced his hand over the engravings they had left on the wooden pole just outside of the house and sighed as he brushed over Sabo's name. Everyday he missed his brother, but he did feel a little bit better that he was able to avenge him.

This continued until a woman walked out of the house with a cigarette in her mouth and pointed at Naruto and started to yell at him, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you know who we are! We're the Dadan Family and we could easily take care of someone like you! So why don't you get lost before we gut your ass!" The curly haired woman yelled out as Naruto turned to face her, his hat blocking his face

"That isn't a good way to address someone Dadan. But then again, you could say that your bad habit rubbed off a little bit on me!" Naruto stated as he revealed his face to the group, which shocked them to the core

"N-Naruto! I-is that you?!" Dadan spoke out to him as the Yonko grinned and pointed a thumb to himself

"In the flesh!" He stated as she and the other mountain bandits ran over to him and started to celebrate his return home

Dadan bear hugged the smaller man which knocked all of the wind out of the Yonko, "It's so good to see you again Naruto! I hope that now that you're a Yonko you haven't been getting other people to fight your battles for you and getting soft!" Dadan exclaimed as she let go of the breathless Naruto

Naruto tried to catch his breath before he looked up at the bandits, "You wish!" Naruto told her with a smirk on his face

The Dadan family then began to bring out booze from inside their house before Naruto waved his hand no. "Why not Naruto? We haven't seen you in over 6 years, it's time to party!" Dogma spoke to him, but Naruto just curved his lip upwards

"Not yet guys, I got to go see my Mom before I have something to drink. Besides if she smells alcohol on my breath I'm as good as dead." Naruto told them as he rubbed the back of his head as they all sweat-dropped

"Alright! Then what are you standing around for! Hop to it and go see your mom! I haven't had a good drink today and I'm getting antsy!" Dadan yelled at Naruto as he started to walk down the mountain and into the village as he waved back to the bandits

* * *

Minutes later. . .

The Yonko descended the hill and walked into Foosha Village with a large smile on his face as he passed the Party's Bar and started to see the houses on the dirt road. He then looked around to see a few people talking and children at play as they ran through the street with wide smiles on their faces. Naruto smiled at the sight before he saw a boy with blond hair and a top hat run by his side, he widened his eyes and quickly looked to where the boy had ran but saw nothing but the dirt path. He took a deep breath as he laid his hands on Sabo's old goggles he had put around his hat and concluded that his mind was just playing tricks on him as he kept walking through the street.

Eventually, Naruto came across a particular house that he remembered quite fondly as it was where his mother had lived for all of these years. He walked down the path leading to the house and spotted Portgas D. Rouge taking care of the flowers outside of her house. It seemed like she hadn't noticed Naruto's presence yet so he decided he would go back to his old roots and try and pull a prank on his mother. The Yonko smiled as he made his way behind the unsuspecting woman trying not to make any noise, 'Get ready Mom cause you're in for the shock of your life!' Naruto thought to himself as Rouge put down the item she was holding

"You're going to have to do better than that if you're going to sneak up on me, Naruto." She stated cooly, but before Naruto could react she slid underneath his legs and pulled them out from under him before pinning the Yonko on his stomach and holding his arm in a solid grip behind his back

Naruto "tched" as he looked over his shoulder to see his mother pinning him down with a smile on her face, "It's good to see you're doing well Mom." Naruto told her in a groany type voice from being taken down so easily

She then released him from her grip before taking off her gardening gloves and placing them at her side and helping her son up, "I've been doing fine! Things have been rather quiet around here ever since all of my boys had left to go be pirates." Rouge explained as Naruto raised a brow

"Luffy left already?" The Yonko asked as Rouge nodded and presented a poster

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_MONKEY D. LUFFY_

_30,000,000 beli_

She sighed, "Yes, and he's already been making a name for himself in the East Blue by taking down all of the notable Pirates in this part of the World. People have been saying that he's on his way into the Grandline as we speak." Rouge explained to her son as Naruto laughed out loud

"Well Mom remember it's Luffy we're talking about! Do you really think that he'd go that long out at sea without causing any trouble?" Naruto explained with a smile as Rouge chuckled at his words

"No I suppose not. But have you heard about what Ace has been up to?" Rouge asked her son as Naruto clenched his fist and he suddenly closed his eyes

Naruto then hit his arm against one of the wooden posts on the porch with anger, "That little punk joined up with Whitebeard! I heard about it rather recently and let me say that when I get my hands on him he's got another thing coming for joining up with one of my biggest problems in the New World!" Naruto angrily spoke with shark teeth, even though he wouldn't harm his brother and was a little bit upset that he didn't join his crew

Rouge giggled, "Now now, no need to get upset. He's his own man now and can do as he pleases." She told him as he sighed and nodded. "But why did you come to Foosha Naruto? I trust that this isn't just a visit is it?" Rouge questioned as Naruto laughed and extended his arm forward and made a thumbs up

"No it's not! I came here to tell you that I found it Mom! I found the One Piece!" Naruto exclaimed in a happy voice

Rouge just smiled warmly at her son before she pulled him into a hug, "I knew that you'd find it eventually sweetheart! Your father would be so proud if he could see that you found his great treasure!"

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head as Rouge then took a step back and raised a brow, "By the way, what even is the One Piece? Your father never told me and I'm kind of curious." Rouge asked as Naruto laughed

"Well actually it's-" Naruto began as he was interrupted by an old man who was pointing a cane at him angrily with a young woman standing behind him with a huge sweat drop on her head

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here you criminal!" The old man spoke to the Yonko, not fearing his status

The lady behind him just laughed at his antics as she smiled at the Yonko. "It's good to see you too old man mayor." Naruto said to him with a sigh

"Hiya Naruto how've you been!" The lady behind the mayor yelled to him as she walked up closer to the house's wooden fence

"Big Sis! Is that you?!" Naruto voiced as he ran down the dirt path from the house and jumped the fence and gave her a hug

Makino smiled warmly as she studied his facial features and body over, "My you've grown into quite the young man! You must have ladies voyaging across the sea to have a chance at being with you!" Makino teased him as Naruto got a slight blush on his face

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "W-well I don't know about that." Naruto responded

"Hn. If a woman had an ounce of sense in her brain then she would know not to find love in a wrongdoer like him!" Woopslap spoke with some anger in his voice

Naruto was quick to grow a tic mark on his head as he yelled back to the mayor, "Listen here you old fossil! I'll have you know that I'm a hit with the ladies! I've had quite a few fall for me already!" Naruto told him with a confident smirk as Woop Slap just fumed

"Don't mind him Naruto, but anyway, what are you doing all the way out in the East Blue? You're a Yonko now, shouldn't you be staying in the New World?" Makino asked the Yonko as Rouge made her way over and leaned on the fence and rested her head on her arm

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well yes, but I need to go to the Kingdom of Alabasta. As for why I came to the East Blue it was to see all of you guys! It's been so long since I left Foosha Village that I thought that before going to Paradise I should visit." Naruto explained as the girls smiled and Woop Slap just fuffed

"Well you better get on with it because I don't want any criminals staying in my village for too long!" Woop Slap spoke as he started to walk away, but before he made it too far he stopped and turned his head back to face the boy. "But it is good to see you're doing okay kid." The mayor told him as he then walked away

Makino just shook her head and laughed as Naruto went narrow eyed, and Rouge smiled, "Our mayor sure is quite the character. Don't you agree Lady Rouge?" Makino asked as the older woman nodded

"Indeed he is." She told them while smiling

* * *

A Day later. . .

A day had passed of heavy drinking and partying with the villagers and the mountain bandits over Naruto's return to Foosha Village. The party didn't stop until they drank the whole village dry of alcohol, and everyone who participated was drunk out of their minds. When the party had ended Naruto had to inform everyone that it was long overdue for him to get to Alabasta and that he needed to leave immediately.

"Stay safe on the rest of your journey Naruto!" A villager yelled as he waved his hands goodbye

"Yea what he said!" Spoke another with passion in his voice

Another villager waved his hands goodbye to the young man, "Keep kicking ass out there kid!"

Makino smiled as she remembered when he first set out and seeing how much the man who she considered to be her little brother had grown, "Keep pursuing your dreams Naruto!" Makino told him as Naruto raised his one arm to the sky as he floated off on the sea out of sight

"Alright next step is the Kingdom of Alabasta! Luffy! Ace! I'll be seeing you two very soon! Let's do this!" Naruto spoke as he dived into the water and headed for the reverse mountain to get into the Grand line

* * *

**Okay so this one is now in the books! And I know it's a shorter one but I"m planning on launching another chapter with this one and this one more so serves as a kind of introduction to the next part of the story. As you may already know the story is now set during canon, just wanted to tell you if you didn't know that already. Oh and I'd like to tell you guys if you want anything in particular to happen in the story or anything like that just leave a review saying what you would like. I see and read all of them and nine times out of ten I'll do it, unless it directly interferes with what I got planned. I'd also like to say how happy I am to hear that a lot of you are enjoying the story! when I first started this little project I never intended for it to get as big as it did and I want to thank all of you readers for it! Each and every one of you mean so much to me as a content creator! So I hope that each of you stay safe and have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 20

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"Holy crap! This sun's rays are insane! It's like a little beam of death coming out of the sky! I don't know how the people of this country are able to survive in this wasteland, I'm made of water and this desert and sun are doing a huge number on me!" Naruto said to himself as he walked through the deserts of Alabasta in search of the capital

It had been a few days since the Yonko had arrived in the desert country and thus far he had no luck in tracking down the capital of the nation. For the last 36 hours he had been walking aimlessly in a desert in hope of finding his destination. For the Water God he had no problem staying hydrated since he was made of water, but the intense heat had caused him to feel very week and the lack of water around him or any other source then him himself, had left him feeling very drained and unable to think straight.

Since landing on the island, Naruto had come to notice that the island's populace was thrown into chaos. Every civilian was running around parading and celebrating as if they've just been granted a second chance at life. The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates hadn't a clue as to why the civilians were acting the way they were and didn't bother to stop and ask. The only thing on Naruto's mind was reaching the palace, he had been late enough as it was and stopping at the snowy island known as the Drum Kingdom didn't help his timing either.

"You'd think that they'd have some kind of sign indicating where to go!" Naruto yelled out into the vast desert to no one, getting frustrated

The man continued to walk in the same direction as sand blew through his legs and all around him as he spotted something in the distance. He scrunched his eyebrows and raised a hand to create some shade for his eyes. Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he recognized what was before him in the distance, "I never thought that I'd be so happy to see Marines in my whole life." Naruto said to himself with a long exhale

He made a quick frown before running off after the Marines, "Oi! Mr. Marine! Wait up!" Naruto began to say as he started to put on his act

The group of Marines looked back at the noise and saw a man with a black hat on with a red piece of fabric that was wrapped around it to keep any stray sand from hitting the sides of his face. He also had a piece of red fabric wrapped around the bottom part of his face, from his neck to his nose, with the same purpose of keeping sand out. The man also had on a long black cloak that covered his whole body and fell down all the way to just a bit lower than his knees. The collar on the cloak was also folded upwards so that from the sides the only thing visible was his hat. "Mr. Marine! Thank god I caught up to! I was on my way to the capital before I got lost in the desert. Can you young men help me find my way?" Naruto asked them as he tried to hide his true identity by acting much older than he was. Of course it wasn't too hard to make it believable because the shadow his hat casted covered the top part of his face which made it so that the Marines were unable to deny or confirm if he was truly an elder, so they just went along with it.

The Marines laughed to one another before looking back at the masked Naruto, "Okay old timer, we'll help you. We're on our way to the capital ourselves and it's pretty close so just follow us. But you better not slow us down!" The Marines told him as Naruto smiled underneath his makeshift mask that he found a way to the capital

"Thank you very much! Now can you please lead the way." Naruto said as the Marines signalled him to follow them

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

A couple of minutes had passed and the small group could now see the palace of Alabasta and notice that it was only a short walk away. Eventually they arrived at the gate that led into the city but before Naruto could walk on ahead the Marines stopped him. "Hey buddy! Don't think that we're just gonna let you go! We showed you the way to the palace so pay up!" One of them said as the other two surrounded him from the back

Naruto exhaled as he focused his haki, "I don't have time for this." He spoke in a low voice, releasing a small burst of haki which knocked the three Marines out cold as they fell into the sand on the edge of the city

The Yonko then walked further into the capital and noticed that like the other people of the country, these people were too celebrating. A tic mark then appeared on his head as he noticed that the street leading straight to the palace was blocked by numerous people having a sort of party. He sighed as he made his way forward and began to maneuver through the crowd, occasionally bumping into the odd person.

Eventually, Naruto had enough of trying to make his way through the crowd and elected to turn into mist and instantly float through the large horde of people and appear on the other side of them. After using his Devil-Fruit though, Naruto was left severely out of breath, showing that the extremely hot sun and his prolonged exposer did a number on him. "'Jheez, I need to find some water.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the base of the palace

Naruto then tiredly looked up towards the palace and spotted the giant staircase that led to the doors and just made a heavy sigh as he began to walk up them. "Jheez, you'd think that they could get an elevator or something, this is ridiculous." He said out loud not having a good time while climbing all of the stairs

Finally, he made it to the top of all the steps and looked upon the giant gates that hid the entrance to the palace and spotted two guards that quickly went over to him. "I'm sorry sir but you can't be up here! his is the royal palace! You need to go back down the steps!" One of the guards commanded as the other nodded along in agreement

"Do. . .you. . .have. . .any. . .water?" Naruto questioned him between breathes with a very worn out voice

The guard cringed a little at the question, "Of course I don't I'm on duty!" He told the Yonko

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then slowly looked over to the other guard, "Does the same go for you too?" He asked the other in the same type of voice

The defender of the palace nodded along as he answered, "Yes it does, we both don't have any! Now go back down the steps on which you came!" The guard told the disguised Yonko sternly

"Then if you don't have any water. . ." Naruto began with a quiet voice. "THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he hit both of the guards on the head as they both tumbled down the steps. Naruto then set his eyes back on the door and charged up his hands with armament haki and prepared to knock down the door, "Give! . . . Me! . . .-" Naruto began as he cocked back his fists

* * *

Inside the castle. . .

"What do you mean she went to see them off!" The man sitting on the throne said to the trembling guard before him. "Does she not understand that the Marines are in hot pursuit of them and if by some chance she's found to be friends with them she herself will be labelled as a criminal!" King Cobra stated, startled at what he was being told

"I-I'm sorry sir! I'll go get her at once!" A man with strange hair told the king as he turned to the palace doors to leave before he and the king alike heard commotion outside of the giant doors

"WATER!" Naruto finished saying as he busted through the two giant doors with his bare hands as he looked onto the King and Igaram panting

Igaram looked onto the masked Naruto with wide eyes, as he just saw him take down the giant door with what he presumed was one punch, "W-What in the King's name are you doing inside the palace uninvited?! Guards! Arrest him this instant!" The tall man yelled out as guards flooded the room and pointed their staffs at Naruto as Igaram got into an attack stance himself

Nefertari Cobra just looked onto the scene and watched closely as his guards began to surround the masked figure and prepare their weapons to attack, he then stood from his seat on the throne which Brough everyone's attention to him, "I will not have another conflict in this Kingdom on days after the last one! Igaram stand down!" Cobra ordered as Igaram happily obeyed and called off the guards. The King of Alabasta then took his seat, keeping his gaze on the masked figure as he spoke once again, "Who are you masked man? And why have you decided to enter the throne room unannounced?" Cobra questioned as Naruto took a seat on the floor below him and continued to pant

"I. . .need. . .water!" Naruto managed to say as he panted while the King just waved his hand as a barrel of water was brought out from one of the back rooms and presented to the man

The guard was about to hand Naruto a glass to fill but he chose to just lift up the barrel above his head, remove the piece of clothe covering his face, and chug all the water in the barrel as the whole court watched him with wide eyes. Once finished Naruto gave a huge smile to no one in particular and placed the barrel back down onto the ground, "Well that hit the spot!" He exclaimed

Everyone eyes practically bulged out of their skulls as they saw Naruto's true identity that he hid underneath the piece of clothe, each of them shocked at the sight of one of the four Yonko in Paradise, a little fearful that he may be here to bring harm to the Kingdom. "W-what is one of the Yonko doing here in Paradise! Pirates like you should be in the New World not here!" Igaram explained with a raised voice from fear as Naruto just smiled at the older man

"I came here to see the King of Alabasta!" Naruto told them as Cobra got over his shock and looked at him with a questioning look

Igaram "tched" as he asked the Yonko another question, "And why might you need to see King Cobra?" He asked

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then got serious as he looked back over to the King, "I came here to speak about Pluton, the ancient weapon hidden in this country!" Naruto said to the room of people

Every person in the room had a different reaction to Naruto's words but most reactions were those of fear, remembering the whole situation with Crocodile and his revolution Igaram readied the guards which all raised their weapons against him once again. "Why do you seek out Pluton, Pirate?" Cobra asked Naruto who remained calm despite all of the weapons being pointed at him

"I came here to find the weapon and destroy it. I know the power it holds and it can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands." Naruto explained to Cobra, his words had caused Cobra to call off his guards and send them away

Cobra gave a small smile before he responded to the Water Titan, "That's all well and good that you want to see it be destroyed but I don't know the exact location of the weapon, matter of fact I don't even know if it is still in this country." Cobra answered as Naruto nodded along as a guard came through the gate of the castle, bearing an important message

"King Cobra! King Cobra! Princess Vivi left to go see the Straw Hats off and the Marines are moving in on her location by the shore to the east!" The guard explained to his King as Cobra stood from his seat, remembering the problem he had before the Yonko showed up

Nefertari Cobra looked over to his right hand man Igaram, "Igaram can you send a group of guards to extract her!" The King asked as the taller man just shook his head

"I'm afraid not sir, the guards wouldn't be able to make it to her position in time." Igaram told his King as Naruto grew more and more puzzled as the two continued to talk

Eventually, the younger man of the bunch stepped forward and made his voice heard once again, "What's this whole thing going on the with the princess? And why is this such a big deal?" Naruto asked the King who sighed

"Long story short these Pirates that my daughter the Princess had befriended helped us take down the tyrant Crocodile who planned to stage a revolution against me, the problem is if she's seen with them then the Marines may deem her a criminal like them and try and arrest her as well." Cobra explained as Naruto tilted his hat down a little on his head before smiling

"Strawhats huh. I can get over there in time to make sure the princess isn't noticed by the Marines, but in exchange I want all of the information you have on the weapon Pluton! Deal?" Naruto asked the King as the older man pondered a bit on the decision, trying to think of any other way

The King of Alabasta couldn't think of an alternative to save his daughter so he sighed and spoke out, "It's a deal."

Naruto grinned as he walked closer to the destroyed main door with his back to the King and his court, "You won't regret your decision King Nefertari!" Naruto told him as mist slowly began to ooze out of his body before he turned into a cloud of mist and trailed off after the princess

* * *

With Vivi. . .

Naruto materialized up on the rocks behind the Princess who he saw was in the process of saying goodbye to her companions. The only problem he saw was that she was using a transponder snail to broadcast her voice to be louder and it also was booming through the entire capital. She didn't appear to be saying anything that suggested that she was directly affiliated with them just yet but Naruto didn't want to take that chance.

"Princess." Naruto said behind her

She turned around, shocked since she didn't know anyone else was there with her, Karoo the giant duck also was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of Naruto, "W-who are you?" She asked hesitantly, holding the transponder snail away from her mouth now

"It's not important who I am but I'm here on behalf of your father King Cobra, he needs you to leave the area as soon as possible, Marines are on the way from another shore on the island and if they see you or hear you declare that you have some sort of bond with these Pirates they'll arrest you without a second thought." Naruto explained to her as she frowned a little

"I-I understand, but I want to say one more thing." Vivi told Naruto as she turned back toward the sea before yelling into the transponder snail once again With the "x" on her arm still raised high and proud. "Good Luck! Zoro! Usopp! Nami! Sanji! Chopper! Luffy!" She finished as she let the transponder snail fall to the ground

She was about to follow Naruto out of the shore before a dozen Marine vessels came out of no where and were attempting to cut off the ship from escaping into the sea, 'That's not good.' Naruto thought as he ran down onto the small beach and into the water until it reached just below his cloak

"You have to do something!" Vivi told him, worrying for her friends

Naruto sighed, "That's what I'm doing, just sit back and watch the show!" Naruto told her as he raised both his arms up, each to the opposite side of his body before slamming them out, similar to Whitebeard

* * *

On the Going Merry. . .

The Straw Hat Pirates were desperately trying to escape the Marine ships that were surrounding them from either side but with not much success. "Nami are we able to out run them!?" Shouted Zoro as he cut another cannon ball in half

"I don't think so Zoro, but I'll try! Keep defending the ship guys!" Nami ordered the boys

"Roger that Nami-Swan!" Sanji gushed as he began to kick cannon ball away from hitting the ship

Nami didn't pay attention to the cook and just looked back at Chopper who was doing his best to steer the ship in his human form, "Chopper are you alright back there?!" She questioned the reindeer

Before Chopper could respond the sea on either side of the Going Mary was raised up and then exploded, driving all of the Marine ship away. This made it so that some of the Marine ships sank due to the amount of water that made its way onto the ship and also made a larger gap between the Straw Hats and the Marines.

Zoro stopped swinging his swords around and just starred at the blown back Marine ships before speaking, "What the hell was that?"

Luffy then made his way over to the crew and grinned, "I don't know but it sure was cool!" He exclaimed

The crew then heard the transponder snail once again coming from the island that they were leaving, each one of them rushed to the back of the ship to see Vivi once again but were surprised to see a man instead. They crew was too far away to know that this man was Naruto so each one of them was clueless to his identity, without warning Naruto's voice was then broadcasted on the transponder snail, "Hey Luffy!" Naruto yelled out into the snail

Luffy was shocked as he recognized the voice almost immediately, Naruto then continued after a few moments of silence, "Get ready! I'll see you soon!" Naruto finished as he hung up the snail and used his Devil-Fruit to create a wave behind the crew and push them forward into the sea

"Hey Luffy who was that?" Chopper asked as he walked out from his post in his normal form

Luffy smiled, "It was my brother!" He told them

"Ace?!" They all questioned

Luffy shook his head, "No, my other one!"

* * *

**Sorry that these chapters took so long to get out, I've been very busy with work and school and just didn't have the time. But anyway, that's another chapter in the books and I hope that you all enjoyed it! Once again I'd like to say that if any of you want to see anyhing happen don't hesitate to message me or review it too me and I'll try my best to put it in! **


	22. Chapter 21

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

After the Straw Hats had left the island Naruto promptly returned the Princess to her father and received his end of the bargain, King Cobra himself had begun to escort the Yonko to the Ponoglyph that would tell where the ancient weapon known as Pluton lied.

"Remind me again as to why you want to get ahold of these weapons?" King Cobra asked Naruto as they walked along and the Water Titan just smiled at his words

Naruto looked at his from the corner of his eye, "I want to get ahold of all three of them and destroy them, a few years back I found something, and with it my crew and I were told what these weapons were capable of doing and what could happen if these weapons fall into the wrong hands, so it's my duty to destroy them. To prevent anyone from causing any wide spread destruction." Naruto answered the King truthfully

Cobra just nodded along as the two continued to walk towards the King's tomb, that held the Ponoglyph that told the location of the legendary weapon Pluton. 'Even if he's telling the truth I still need to be weary of him, there's no telling what could happen if one of the Yonko get ahold of the ancient weapons. It shouldn't matter though, there isn't a person alive other than Nico Robin who's able to read the text on the Ponoglyph's, so there's no way for him to fully comprehend what it says and thus he can't find Pluton.' Cobra thought as he kept his Kingdom's best interests at mind as he thought of what could happen if someone were to find the ancient weapon

"How much longer until we reach the tomb Cobra?" Naruto asked the King, looking at Cobra who was slightly behind him

The King of Alabasta wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead as he tried to keep pace with the Yonko. "The Tomb of the Kings is straight ahead, we will be there in a moment." Cobra answered him

The two continued along the path until they arrived at a stone building that was adorned in decoration, not a soul was in their path as the two walked inside the building and were greeted by a very underwhelming sight. The whole interior of the building was just simple stone and decoration with some tombs placed along the floor. Naruto looked back at the King who had made his way over away from him and had turned a few dials to reveal a hidden passage that led to another level in the tomb.

Cobra then walked back over to Naruto and after took the lead and started to descend down the stairs into the room that held the Alabastian Ponoglyph. Naruto quickly caught up with him and looked around in the open underground room to see that the room was dressed in a much more ancient way with decorations that seemed to be hundreds of years old. Off to one of the walls in the room was a blue Ponoglyph that was much better maintained than any of the Road Ponoglyphs that the Whirlpool Pirates had encountered so far.

Naruto looked up at it as Cobra started to speak, "Only one person has been able to read the text on the Ponoglyph and she is said to be the last one who can so good luck being able to understand what it says. Your probably just as clueless as I am when it comes to these things!" The King exclaimed as Naruto continued to study the object before him

The Captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then grinned as he responded to the King of Alabasta, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge Cobra, I already read the content on the Ponoglyph as we arrived. I'm not as clueless as you think I am." Naruto told him as the King went wide eyed

Naruto walked closer to the cube to inspect it closer to see if there was anything he missed as Cobra remained as shocked as ever after learning that someone else was able to read the forbidden language. He then stumbled back and saw a sword that lied off to the side and in his head thought that the best possible action was to end it all right now and take the Yonko's life, believing that he was going to use this knowledge for evil. He picked up the sword in hand and walked over slowly to the Yonko and raised it above his head and prepared to strike. Without a second thought Cobra swung the sword with all his might as it passed straight through Naruto's body and he then caught the sword in his hand after it went through.

"Is this how you treat your guests Cobra, by trying to kill them?" Naruto asked as the King was put back into shock at the fact Naruto was unfazed by his attack

Nefertari Cobra grinded his teeth as he tried to pull back the blade from Naruto's hand but with no luck, the Water God saw what he was doing and then crushed the blade of the sword with his bare hand and the King fell back onto the ground. Cobra was about to speak but Naruto cut him off, "If you're thinking I only want to find the weapon to use it you're wrong, I told you what my goals are and they're truthful." He explained

Cobra calmed a bit before replying, "And how do I know you're not just telling a lie?"

Naruto laughed a bit, "If I really wanted to I could've stormed Alabasta by myself and taken it by force. I chose to come and ask permission to try and be more trusting with you. I understand that you have bad experiences with Pirates but I also know that you've had good experiences with them too. Like the Straw Hat Pirates." Naruto told him. "The Captain of their crew, Luffy, he's my brother. All I'm asking is that you put the same faith in me that you put in him." Naruto continued as he extended his hand out to the King who took it

Cobra then wiped some dust and sand off his clothes before looking back at the younger man and sighing, "Fine, I trust that you'll destroy the weapon. I'm sorry for attempting to strike you down, it was shameful of me to do so." Cobra remarked as Naruto just laughed it off as the to exited the tomb

* * *

Minutes Later. . .

The two men had exited the tomb and were now on their way back to the Palace, after the little scuffle and some talking over from Naruto, Cobra had dropped the whole topic about the ancient weapons and had just been getting to know the Yonko as a person rather than a Pirate.

"How do I know you just won't be like Crocodile?" Cobra asked with a raised brow

Naruto laughed at the older man, "I told you that I won't be running your country Cobra, when I asked you if I could make Alabasta my territory it's to make sure something like Crocodile won't happen again!" Naruto expressed to the man

"Care to explain?" The King of Alabasta asked with a raised brow while showing a smile

"If Pirates catch wind of Alabasta being a part of a Yonko's territory then they would full well know to stay away in fear of having my crew or myself going after them." The Pirate explained in the simplest way possible

Cobra sighed as he started to laugh, "Then if that's the case I guess it's in my best interest to agree with you."

Naruto too chuckled along, "Indeed it is."

They continued to walk back to the Palace to discuss more but were quickly distracted by Nefertari Vivi running straight towards the two men. She stopped for a second in front of them and caught her breath before addressing both of them in a worried expression, "Father! The Marines are at the Palace looking for you! They wanted to speak with you about a dangerous man who came into the capital today and had said that Mr. Naruto matched the man's description!" Vivi finished, panting a little

"Well if that's the case then I should get moving." Naruto told the two as he clasped his hands together

Cobra looked at him funny before speaking, "Why flee from a few Marines? You're a Yonko after all."

Naruto chuckled as he began to slowly walk in the opposite direction of the two royals, "I know I can take them, it's just I hate to cause a scene and have an Admiral sent after me."

"Fair enough." Cobra said as Naruto walked away towards the shore of the island

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

Naruto had managed to get past all of the Marines that were patrolling the city and navigated his way to the shore of the island and was ready to go to the next island on his way to Water-7 before a few figures stopped him from proceeding forwards.

The Water Titan was facing the open sea before sensing said figures with his observation haki, he then let out a heavy sigh and turned back around to face them, "Do you think there's any chance you'll let me go without a fight this time. . . Smokey?"

"No! This time you're finally going to get the justice you deserve Pirate! You managed to ditch me back in Lougetown all those years ago but not this time punk! You're going down!" The Marine captain exclaimed as he drew his weapon

"I see you're not alone either, you brought Hina with you as well, so much for not making a scene." Naruto laughed as he took a few steps back towards the water

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO OUR BEAUTIFUL BOSS, PIRATE!" Shouted the two odd-dressed Marines on either side of Hina

The pink-haired lady sighed as she put both her hands out to signal them to shut up, "Jango! Fullbody! Both of you stand back and be quiet! This guy isn't some run of the mill Pirate, he was able to beat Hina with ease so don't fool around!" Hina told the both of them as they both saluted and seemed to move further back at a quick pace

"I suggest you do the same Tashigi! I don't need you getting in my way of this fight!" Smoker told his subordinate, she was about to argue but Smoker convinced her to fall back with a quick glare

Both Marine Captains were now in attack stances ready to fight the Yonko as Naruto got into it a little and prepared for a fight. "Since when was a two verse one ever fair?" The Yonko complained as the two Captains charged at him without giving an answer

"**Smoke Punch!**" Smoker yelled out as his hand launched forward at Naruto at an extremely fast pace heading right for his head

Naruto waited for the last possible second to dodge, he evaded the strike from Smoker by moving off to the side but was greeted by Hina descending from above him with one of her black cage bars being used as a spear. When right above him, she pushed the spear down in hope to inflict some major damage but Naruto was able to wrap his arm around the spear, gripping it, and kick her off of it.

Without any warning, Smoker immediately followed up his last attack with a few strikes from his sea stone tipped sword. The Yonko had decided to use Hina's spear as a means to deflect said strikes away from his body, knowing full well that if he was hit square on with the sea stone that it could really hurt him. "You know Smokey, you gotta hit me to take me down!" Naruto taunted as the taller man kept a level head and continued to strike

"You may be a Yonko punk but I still got you beat when it comes to swordsmanship!" The male marine said as he disarmed Naruto and pointed his weapon at him

Naruto laughed as he raised his hands in defeat, "You're right, you're right! I'm not as good with a weapon as you are! But that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight with my bare hands!"

Naruto was too focused on Smoker to notice that Hina had recovered from her blow and had began to run back at him from behind Smoker, unseen by the Yonko. "Here Water Titan, why don't you catch!" Smoker said as he tossed his weapon at Naruto and he caught it

Confused as to why Smoker just handed over his weapon Naruto looked up with a raised brow and saw that with in a split second Smoker dispersed into smoke and Hina busted through from behind him. She extended her arm around him and managed to get the time to get an attack off. "**Iron Bind!**" She yelled out as her arm passed through the Yonko's body

Naruto's eyes widened as he was now trapped in one of Hina's restraints. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but the tip of Smoker's weapon was pressed against his chest which prevented him from turning into water. The bond around him began to tighten, preventing him from being able to move his arms in any way. "Damn! T-that was stupid!" Naruto managed to say through the pain

The pain was so overwhelming, Naruto collapsed onto his knees as the bond continued to compress around his body. "There's no use in struggling, my bonds only get tighter once they've been applied. You lose." Hina stated, folding her arms over her chest

"You shouldn't be so sure!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up from his prone position. He coated his arms and shoulders in haki and then pushed as hard as he could outwards. With a little bit of struggle the restraints snapped off and Smoker's weapon well to the ground, no longer causing the Yonko any trouble. "I don't think I'll be taking you two lightly anymore!" Naruto continued as he got into a fighting stance

Smoker didn't have any words as he just charged back into battle again, preparing another punch for the Yonko but Naruto just coated his hands in haki and began to combat him. Strike after strike Naruto was blocking and then delivering quick haki infused jabs back to Smoker, tiring him out. Eventually, the Marine was tired enough so that an opening was seen by Naruto and he took full advantage of it. Quickly, the captain of the Whirlpool Pirates swept his legs and saw that he was now parallel with the ground and then prepared his next attack.

"**Electro Palm!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed his palm into Smoker with enough force to break the rocks and move the sand beneath him

After the attack sent shocks through his body, Smoker coughed up blood and struggled to get back to his feet. Seeing what just happened, Tashigi, Fullbody, and Jango all decided to go against their orders and come and assist anyways.

"Bastard!" Hina yelled as she began to combat him once again

She swung her arms at him in rage, not really planning her attacks to well which allowed Naruto to easily dodge each one. "You know you really like these little binds of yours! Why don't you try them out yourself!" Naruto spoke as he swiped his arm similar to Hina across the woman's upper body and immediately followed by another across her legs. The result of the attack left two rings of ice around the female captain, very similar to her own attacks, this left her unable to move her arms and her legs and she was left completely helpless.

The Yonko then pushed her over with one finger as she fell next to the downed Smoker, unable to fight. "BOSS!" Both Jango and Fullbody yelled out as they ran in to assist her

Naruto saw what they were trying to do and then got right in their path, once they were next to him he laid a hand on each ones shoulder and spoke two words. "**Ice Time**." And in a blink of an eye the two men were frozen solid

Seeing her comrades fall prompted Tashigi to finally join the fight and take on the Yonko, even though she did not stand a chance. She raised her sword above her head and slashed it downwards in hopes to cut the man but Naruto was able to react fast enough and catch the blade, clapping his two hands on either side of the edge before it connected with his body. He then moved his hands ever so slightly and pushed into the blade which caused it to snap in half and land on the ground, broken.

Taking a look around, Naruto concluded to himself that he was done here and began to run towards the ocean. "Thanks for the fight Hina, Smokey, uh you other guys! It was fun, but don't think that little trick you pulled will work again!" He said with a grin as he dove into the water and made his escape from Alabasta.

* * *

A Few Days Later. . .

After escaping the clutches of the Marines, Naruto popped back out from underneath the water and made an ice raft so that he didn't waste his energy swimming. He had then been calmly drifting along with the current of the ocean, unknowingly not following his log pose correctly for a few days now before he noticed that his raft was no longer moving with the current, it had stopped.

"What on earth is going on? The raft isn't moving, and there's no currents. I also don't feel any winds either, strange." The Yonko thought out loud as he judged the situation he was dealt with

He looked around for any signs of life and spotted an island not too far away, "Well that looks to be my only option for the time being, I didn't want to have to swim but I guess I have to." He said as he jumped into the water and swam over to the island

Upon arriving on the island, Naruto noticed that the outskirts were covered in trees and was unable to see anything above him. He walked through the foliage, making a reasonable amount of noise when doing so and was attempting to find any sort of intelligent life on the island so that he may find a way to Water-7. The further and further into the island he went he noticed that snakes were becoming a more common feature, seeing some carvings in trees of them, some stone statues, and the animal itself.

"You'd think that there would be an easier way to get through all of this greenery!" The young man yelled out as he pushed leaves and shrubs out of his path

He was so caught up and focused on removing the plants out of his path, he didn't notice the figure that was trailing not too far behind him. The said figure had managed to find a vantage point in one of the trees, which allowed the figure to have the perfect line of sight to Naruto. It then took a tube from its side and loaded a dart of some sort into it, and then coated the said dart in haki and blew.

The dart flew through the foliage and hit Naruto right in the shoulder, "Crap!" He yelled out as he looked at his shoulder to discover a haki covered dart sticking out of it

"That hurt! Where the hell did. . .that. . .come. . .from-" He managed to say before he fell on his stomach

The figure then jumped down from the tree and called over another who both looked down at the sleeping Naruto. They inspected him a little before their eyes fell onto his face, they both went wide eyed with shock after seeing him and then took a few steps backwards.

"I-is that what I think it is!" One of the figures voiced

The other nodded, "Indeed, we need to bring him to the village. The Snake Princess will know what to do."

* * *

**Alright! I woke this morning and checked my email and oh lord. I had seen that a fair few of you were not happy with the finished product of this chapter, and after kinda reading it over I began to see why. The whole fight with the Marines seemed a little unrealistic and I realized that, and instead of trying to find some way of playing it off like it's okay I decided to rewrite the chapter. I hope that you guys find this one better than the original and would like to here your opinion on it. But moving on I would like to extend my thanks to you guys, I know that criticizing something can be easy but you guys do it in a way which allows me to be the best writer I can possibly be and write the best version of a story. It also shows that you guys care and it really makes me happy to see that! Anyway I hope you guys have a good one!**


	23. Chapter 22

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

"W-what happened? W-where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he regained consciousness after letting the effects of the dart pass

All around him he could hear murmuring as if people around him were trying to be quiet to see what he had to say. He then sat upwards and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little groggy he looked around to see a bunch of women surrounding him, each one of them studying him. He gazed over each one of them and saw that they all had their eyes on his lower body. Naruto raised a brow as he looked down to come to the conclusion that he was missing his clothes.

The Yonko then did his best to quickly cover himself before looking back at the women with a nervous smile, "Uh yo." He voiced with a small smile as the women gasped at his words

"IT SPEAKS!" They all echoed as Naruto sweat dropped

The Yonko rubbed the back of his neck, still doing the best he could to conceal his nether regions. "Would any of you happen to have any spare clothes? Or maybe MY clothes?" He questioned the women as they once again went back to murmuring

One of the locals then cautiously stepped forward and pushed some clothes on the ground to him within his cage. The man looked down to see the clothes being offered to him and picked them up and began to change in front of the girls as they all looked on in fascination and a few of them taking down notes. "Man! What is that hanging thing between your legs?" One of the women asked

Naruto went red and started to laugh, "Oh you don't need to worry about that, it's uh a man thing!" He responded nervously

"What about that sack! Can we touch it?" Another questioned as Naruto did his best to prevent a nose bleed

"Ummm I don't think so, um uh. . ." Naruto tried to speak as all of the women continued to analyze him. "Look, the man is getting flustered, perhaps it was something we did?" One of the women said to another as the other just shrugged

Naruto just shook his head as he continued to get dressed, he put on his pants and his shoes before he was about to put on his shirt and noticed that there was no shirt to put on. He then looked through the pile of clothing and only saw some rough clothe instead of his cloak and shirt, with all of the items he was carrying missing. The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then rushed to the bars of his cage where all of the women were and questioned them, "Where is my shirt and cloak!?"

"We gave it to the Snake Princess!" They all chorused as Naruto face-palmed

Naruto looked up from his palm with an angered look and responded to the women, "I don't give a damn if you gave it to the Snake Princess! I want it back! And I want it back now!"

Each one of the women were taken back by his distaste that he voiced against the Snake Princess, and stumbled back away from the cage in shock. To them no one dare speak ill of the Snake Princess and what the man in front of them was doing at this moment was going against everything they had ever come to know. They all readied their arrows and took aim. "No one dare speaks ill of the Snake Princess!" Voiced a short blond haired woman

'Crap! Looking at their arrows I can see that they are coated in haki, if any of them him me I'm down for the count. I need to get out of this cage, but I can't bust out through the front it's Seastone. I guess the only option is up.' Naruto thought as he prepared to jump, leading with his fist

He jumped just as the women's arrows were shot at him, busting through the roof of his little 'cell' with his haki coated fist. He then landed on the building behind the crowd of women, shocking them that he was able to escape so easily. He then stood there, shirtless, as they all took aim at him once again. Seeing this, Naruto brought his arms close to his body and proclaimed, "**Ice Fortress!**" Within an instant a ball pf ice surrounded his body and all of the arrows that the group had fired had been lodged into the dome of ice

"W-what is this power!" One of the women spoke with absolute shock

Another bared the same facial expression before speaking just after, "Do all men posses such abilities?"

"Nope! I'm one of a kind ladies! Now tell me, where is the Snake Princess?" Naruto questioned the women as they began to attack him once again

The Water-man sighed as he raised his arm towards the group and uttered, "**Freeze**." Before long each one of them was unable to move and all of their arrows had fallen onto the ground away from them

"Where is the Snake Princess! I don't want to hurt you guys, so tell me." Naruto asked as each of them struggled for freedom instead of answering him

The group that Naruto had before him were unresponsive, he was about to try and squeeze some information out of them in a different way before a few new women wearing white cloaks stepped into the picture. Each one of them had their arrows drawn back, ready to fire, but chose to talk instead, "Man! Your presence on the island has been heard by many, and the Snake Princess would like to see you for herself! Come with us and we will bring you to her!" One of them spoke as Naruto smiled and jumped down beside them

"Well it's about time; anyway sorry guys!" He spoke back to the group he had restricted with his abilities as they were all let go from his hold

* * *

Minutes Later. . .

After walking through the village with the Kuja Pirates and being escorted into Boa Hancock's palace, Naruto had been brought to a room with a lot of decorative snake ornaments that were spread across the walls and that were placed on all the edges of the room. One of the members of the Kuja walked to his side and spoke to him, "Wait here, the Snake Princess will be out shortly." After speaking the Kuja retreated to outside of the room, leaving Naruto alone

The Yonko decided that he'd respect the Snake Princess by remaining put for the time being, but before long many minutes had passed with no sign of anyone coming. "You know what I've had enough! I'm not waiting any longer to get my things! I need to get a move on to Water-7, like it or not, the Snake Princess is about to get a visitor in that room of hers!" Naruto spoke angrily

He then ran strait forward to where the Kuja had told him where the Snake Princess would enter from. He made a few turns and ran through corridors until he arrived at a decorative door that had steam seeping out from under it. Feeling confident that this was the room, Naruto busted through the door and was greeted by a very pleasant sight. Right in front of him was the naked form of Boa Hancock, who had her back facing him; looking at her back one could see an odd mark that had looked to be branded upon her.

Naruto payed no attention to her naked body as he looked around all over the room for his things, "Where did you put my stuff lady!? I can't get to the next island without it and I would really appreciate if I got it back!"

Boa was lost for words as she say this "man" do as he pleased in her bathhouse and began to fume. "How dare you! How dare you intrude on my bath you filthy man! You should be put to death for doing such a thing!" She explained as she turned to face him, pointing at him and bending her back so that her face wasn't in view

A tic mark then grew on Naruto's head as he turned to face the Snake Princess with an angered look on his face, "Well maybe if you didn't take away all my stuff then we wouldn't be having this problem!" He told her with shark teeth

"Such a hideous creature! I'd be doing you a service by killing you!" She spoke to him, also having a tic mark adorn her head

Naruto laughed at her words, "I'm a damn Pirate! I'd like to see you try snake lady! I'd. . .I'd. . .I-" Naruto countered as he just now began to notice her nake figure right in front of his face and got a little distracted

Hancock then stood up from her bath and prepared to attack him, "**Love-Love Beam!**" She yelled as a heart-shaped pink beam shot out of her hands at Naruto who widened his eyes before jumping away from it. Hancock then tried to attack the Water-titan a few more times and he kept avoiding the attacks by jumping out of the way, creating lots of noise in the process.

Eventually, Boa began to tire out and seeing this Naruto stopped moving and stood before her once again, "Can I please get my stuff back now!?" He asked her while she panted a little

The room went quiet before the door behind the two bursted open revealing three new people that Naruto didn't recognize. "Sister, we heard noise, what's wrong?!" A giant lady with a snake-like tongue and mint coloured hair asked

"W-what is that t-thing! Is it a man?!" Another giant lady voiced, this one having brown hair and having a little more extra weight

"Hmm so the rumours on the island are true. But this man, he's different from the others. . .in some way." An older woman spoke silently to herself as she observed Naruto

During the time that the new figures entered the room, Hancock had gotten the chance to grab her robe and was now standing out of the water and by the other women in the room looking at the Yonko, "This man has saw my mark sisters. . ." Hancock began to say as the three new figures were shocked to the core hearing this

"Sandersonia, Marigold! Attack him!" Hancock ordered as the two sister sprung into action and began to try and hit them with there fists

Naruto began to sweat as he avoided the blows from both of the gigantic sisters, each blow they threw at him was immediately followed up by another and Naruto was still trying to figure out the best possible way to take the two giants down without bringing the building down on top of them. He then thought of an idea and waited for the next strike. Before long it came and Naruto dodged and watched as it connected with the stone on the ground, using the moisture in the air he froze Marigold's hand to the ground and then delivered a kick to the side of her face.

Marigold grunted before she recovered from his attack, "You'll pay for that man!" She said as herself and Sandersonia began to morph into snake-hybrids as of the result of a Devil-Fruit

"Devil-Fruit users eh! You two just made this a whole lot easier than it had to be!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile as he rushed the two sisters

The two snake women prepared for a punch or a kick but the only thing they received was a hand touching each of them softly. They both were puzzled at their opponents actions before they both felt extremely weak and fell over. Boa Hancock and the older Kuja were shocked that some of Amazon Lily's top combatants were defeated by a mere touch of all things.

Hancock herself was about to get involved once again with the fight while the Kuja elder came to a realization after watching Naruto use his abilities and stopped the Snake-Princess. "Why are you stopping me from fighting Elder Nyon, this man had just taken out both of my sisters! He must not be allowed to live!" Hancock complained as the now revealed Elder Nyon came to a shocking realization

"Snake-Princess do you not know who this man is! He's one of the four most powerful pirates in the world! One of the Yonko, Portgas D. Naruto! I don't know how I didn't see this earlier, but if you were to attack him you'd stand no chance!" The older woman said as Naruto just laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

Hancock exhaled, "So be it." She spoke, standing down

Elder Nyon then took her attention off of Hancock and put it back on Naruto, "Why have you come here Yonko, I doubt that you have come to start any kind of quarrel?" She asked him as Naruto nodded

"No I haven't, I actually got lost on my way to Water-7 and ended up here somehow. And then I woke up in a cell without my clothes and went to go find my things so I could be able to continue my journey." Naruto explained with a smile

Elder Nyon closed her eyes and nodded along with his words before speaking once again, "I see I see, well I think it would be in our best interest to see you on your way Yonko. The Marine Corp wouldn't take too kindly to spotting one of the four Emperors on one of the Seven Warlords territories."

A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head as he put two and two together and concluded that the Snake-Princess was in fact Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea. "Ah then you wouldn't mind showing me to my log pose and clothes now wouldn't you?" Naruto asked the two women as Hancock just growled a little

"I suppose not." Hancock said with a little bit of hidden anger

"Oh and before I forget, what was that mark on your back Hancock? It looked oddly familiar." Naruto asked her as both the women grew weary

The Snake-Princess growled before she raised her voice at him, "If you must know man, it's a brand! A brand of slavery from the corrupt World Nobles! As long as it's on my body it's to represent that I belong to another, that I'm someones property!" Hancock lashed out in a fit before Naruto walked over to her at sat down before the two

"I take it you don't like the Celestial Dragons?" Naruto questioned her as she made a fist

"What was your first clue!" She screamed back at him, Elder Nyon chose to remain quiet, not wanting to upset either side

Naruto sighed, "Those noble bring nothing but chaos and destruction in their path and breed hatred in others; when I was younger they took my younger brother from me. He was setting sail to fulfill his dream but was too close to one of the Noble's ships and was blown up, his death made me so overwhelmed with hatred and despair that I killed the Celestial Dragon." Naruto began to say as both woman gapped at the fact that the man before them had not only stood against a Celestial Dragon, but had killed one

"I can't speak for you on what horrors you had to witness and be apart of while near the World Nobles but I know from personal experience how much pain and suffering they can be the root of." He then reached out with his palm and touched the Snake-Princess's back, his hand glowed for a second before he wavered a bit in his legs and finally dropping his palm

Naruto then grinned at Hancock before speaking once again, "We might've been fighting moments ago but I know that someone shouldn't have to live as another's underling, so maybe without that mark on your back you can live free! Like me!" Naruto voiced as Hancock dropped her robe enough for Elder Nyon to look at the brand mark

Much to the older woman's surprise the mark was gone, "I-I-It's gone Snake-Princess! Your mark! It's vanished!"

Hancock then began to feel an overwhelming amount of emotion as she began to cry tears of joy, finally being able to have a little bit of detachment from her past as a slave under the World Nobles. Out of pure instinct she swung her arms around the man before her who she once a few moments ago thought of as an enemy but had now thought of as a sort of saviour. She embraced him hard as she cried into his bare chest, finally letting go of years of suffering and torment.

"T-Thank you so much!" She told him as she looked up to him with watery eyes

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Don't mention it!"

* * *

A Week Later. . .

A week had passed since Naruto had awoken on the island of Amazon Lily and he had quickly come to be accepted on the island, Boa Hancock and her sisters had their brands removed from their backs, courtesy of the Yonko and in their eyes had been placed into debt to the kind man. Though Naruto didn't see this to be the case, decided that they didn't need to repay him. With a lot of convincing from Naruto's behalf, both Sandersonia and Marigold had dropped the whole debt thing after treating him to a couple great banquets, but Hancock kept at it, now offering herself to him whenever she got the chance and asking for the two of them to be wed.

The rest of the women on the island had also come around to like Naruto, seeing him as a kind gentlemen, a great contrast to the image of men they had grown accustom to thinking about. Most women on the island, especially the Boa siblings still had a distaste towards the male gender, but Naruto was now seen as one of the few exceptions on the Maiden Island.

"Alright guys! Thanks a lot for the past week! It's been a blast!" Naruto waved to the group of females that had gathered on the beach to see him off

"WE'LL MISS YOU! SEE YOU SOON NARU-BRO!" They all echoed to him as he laughed heartily

Elder Nyon then got the taller man's attention and handed him an eternal log pose, "I know it's not the correct island you're looking for but with this pose it should get you close to Water-7 so that you only have to worry about your regular pose resetting once before sailing to your desired destination." The older woman spoke

"And where might this be leading me?" Naruto questioned her with a puzzled look

She sighed, "The pose will lead you to the island known as Enies Lobby, from there you only need to either ride the sea train or let the pose reset before going to Water-7. I trust a man with power equal to what you possess can handle some of the governments henchmen?" She asked him with a smile

"Shouldn't be a problem." He answered

The captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then walked onto his ice boat and was preparing to sail off. "Don't be a stranger Naruto, you're always welcome back on the island! Just don't bring anyone with you!" Sandersonia told him as he laughed and nodded to her

"You bet!" He said with a huge smile

"Next time you come back I want a rematch! No Devil-Fruits! Haki verse haki!" Marigold exclaimed to him

Naruto nodded, "You're on Marigold! Just you wait!"

The Yonko then turned his head ever slow slightly to see Hancock launch herself at him and tackle him to the ground of the ice boat. "Beloved don't leave without me! We need to have a romantic cruise of the Grandline! Just me and you, husband and wife! Together forever!" Hancock gushed as Naruto's jaw dropped as a huge sweat drop formed on his head

The man then stood back up to his feet and removed Hancock from him and responded to her, "I don't know about that one Hancock, but I'll defiantly come by sometime and visit you again!" Naruto told her with a thumbs up

She then brought one hand to either side of his face and gushed once again, "Oh my! It's practically a wedding proposal!" She exclaimed with happiness

"No it's not!" Elder Nyon yelled at the Snake-Princess

Naruto could only laugh at the antics of his new friends as he began to set sail once again, going back into the Grandline. Once he was far enough away from the island he extended his open palm to the sky before bringing it back down into his body and making a fist, "I'll be seeing you soon Strawhats! You too Luffy!"

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's it for this one! I'm not going to lie this chapter was probably the hardest to make in terms of trying to get the characters right and stuff like that. What I'm trying to do is make a whole character arc for Naruto on all of these places that were explored extensively in the canon One Piece and the more and more I write the more and more harder I find it is to make it so that all of these things fit together. Though even though it may be harder doesn't mean I'm going to give up on the story! Anyway, I hope you guys have a solid Friday and just a reminder to drop a review of what you would like to see happen in this story!**


	24. Chapter 23

Portgas D. Naruto

* * *

A couple days had passed of Naruto following the eternal log pose that was given to him as he left Amazon Lily and he was now close enough to Enies Lobby that he could see it on the horizon. Seeing as though he was making good time on getting to Water-7 he decided to just relax as he controlled the water beneath him to carry his ice raft straight to the Government's island.

"Hmmm, I doubt that it'll be that hard to be able to sneak onto the Seatrain. Meh even if I don't want to I can just follow the rails to Water-7, all in all it should be a pretty easy trip." Naruto thought out loud with his hands behind his head as he laid down upon the raft

He continued to drift along towards the island for. few more moments before he heard a large explosion echo across the sea. Quickly standing to his feet, Naruto looked once again at Enies Lobby, now being able to see more of the island, and saw that there were Marine ships gathered all around it shooting the island. Naruto went wide eyed, "A buster call!?" He questioned to himself in pure shock of what was going on around him

"Why would the Government send a buster call to their own private island?" Naruto asked to himself out loud

A few more moments passed of Naruto drifting closer and closer to the island and he began to see some of the Marine ships break off of their formation and began to all sail somewhere else. Within a few seconds, the object that the Marines were chasing came into view. "I-is that, Luffy's ship?!" Naruto yelled out

Looking at the Marine ships, Naruto silently decided to himself that he was going to get involved and then dove into the water and began to swim towards the Navy's cruisers.

* * *

Aboard The Lead Navy Ship. . .

"Keep your fire on that ship men! Don't let it escape!" The captain of the ship exclaimed as cannon fire remained on the Strawhats vessel

"Sir! They seem to be deflecting our cannon fire, or destroying the cannon balls before they make impact!" One of the Marines voiced to his captain

The captain was about to respond, but a skinny man with purple hair beat him to it. "How does your cannon fire miss! You are the Marines, the World Government's enforcers of justice! Now kill those Pirates! And do it now!"

The Marine gave a rushed salute, "Y-yes Chief!" He spoke with a stutter before resuming to his post

The ship continued to press onward until a spiral of water shot out of the sea from behind them and landed on the deck. Naruto then materialized in a knelt position before he stood upwards, shocking each person of the deck to the core. "Sorry guys, but I can't have you hurting the Strawhats! You could say that they're under my protection!" Naruto told them with a grin as each of the low-ranking Marines began to panic

"Focus up you idiots! G-go and fight that bastard and bring me his head!" Spandam ordered, trying to act as a fearless leader as he himself was shaking with fear

More Marines began to run out onto the deck to combat the Yonko before the all voiced, "Yes Chief!"

Naruto then saw that the Marines began to surround him, he let out a little chuckle before he was attacked by two of them with swords. The two began to swing their weapons at him in an erratic way which made it easy to disarm both of them. Once the two had lost their weapons Naruto kicked both of the men as hard as he could back into the crowd of Marines, knocking them out and a few more in the crowd.

"You're mine Pirate!" Another yelled out behind the Yonko, which made Naruto turn and answer him with a punch

"**Electro Palm!**" Voiced Naruto as he sent the Marine flying back

More of the Government's henchmen began to approach him from the front as Naruto prepared another attack, "**Water Rocket!**" Naruto yelled out as his arms shot forward, much like one of Luffy's attacks and sent Marines flying let and right

The Captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then ran over to the front of the deck, and looked over to see the Strawhat's ship, Naruto then raised his hands and began to make two giant whirlpools on either side of their ship. The gap between them was enough to allow the crew to escape and the other, bigger Marine ships to get caught inside of them. Naruto then turned back towards the crew of Marines and continued to fight each one of them off.

Seeing everything go wrong caused Spandam to start to yell and lash out on the deck, "You fools! Why can't you fight off just one man and why can't you catch one girl! You're all useless!" He yelled out as arms began to sprout from his body before bending him in an unnatural way, making him fall to the floor

The Yonko cringed at the audible crack that Spandam's back made when it was bent backwards but quickly got over it and looked back over the front of the ship to see that some ships had begun to make their way through the whirlpools and had begun to chase the Strawhat ship once more. Naruto was about to make sure this time that the Marine ships were sunk but he was beat to it. Just out of his view came a blue beam of light that collided with the closest Marine ship to the Going Merry, the Marine ship then began to shine for a moment before it blew up and sent burning wood and broken steel in all directions before it began to sink.

He then watched on as a barrage of cannon fire then hit another Marine vessel as it too began to catch fire and start to sink. Eventually, the source of the beam of energy and cannon fire came into view and Naruto recognized it immediately. Before him with all of its glory was the second ever ship to sail to the legendary island known as Laugh-Tale, the Great Wave.

Ever since the Whirlpool Pirates had made it to Laugh-Tale, Rose had gone and made many different modifications to the sub. She had fitted the hull out with a stronger metal, and had added countless new weapons to the ship's arsenal.

Naruto made a toothy grin as he raised his hands and waved at the ship, as he looked to see three figures come out from the entrance of the ship. Squinting his eyes, Naruto saw that standing on the ship, ready to fight, were his three heavenly kings, Lucy, Russ, and Kiji.

"OOOOOIIIIIIII GUYS!" Naruto yelled out to them with a huge smile

The three then started to make their way over from the ship to their captain, Kiji jumped into the water and was swimming over while Lucy used her Devil-Fruit and flew over, carrying Russ with her talons. The group then met up on the ship and faced off against the rest of the Marines who were still caught up with trying to catch the Strawhat Pirates.

Every soldier that was standing in the way of the four were sweating profusely and all of them holding their swords and weapons in a very shaky manner. "T-T-Those are the Three Heavenly Kings of the Whirlpool Pirates!" The Marine Captain yelled out

"Do we even stand a chance!"

"How can we even scratch them!"

"What did I sign up for!"

"It's been a while Captain, I hope you didn't call us over here because you can't handle a couple Marines?" Lucy asked as she went from a human to a half bird half human hybrid

Russ snorted, "I think the only one we should worry about is you Lucy." The marksman explained which made Lucy grow a slight tick mark

"That's enough out of you two, quit acting like children!" Kiji scolded the two as Naruto began to laugh

"Just like old times!" Naruto voiced as the four began to battle the Marines while the Strawhats escaped back to Water-7

One by one, the World Government's soldiers were shot back by the attacks of the four pirates. "Ha that's 23 for meh feathers! How many of them have you been able to take down over there? Like 5 or something?" Russ taunted as the Zoan Devil-Fruit eater launched another two into wooden rubble that littered the deck of the ship

"That's 27 and 28 for me you crappy marksman! Why don't you do a little less talking and try and keep up with me!" She explained to him as she flew off to combat more Marines

Russ practically had steam pouring from his ears and nose before Naruto started to laugh, "She's got you there Russ! But that's enough between you two, let me show you how a real Pirate takes care of business! **Almighty Push!**"

Just like magic all of the Marines that were charging the group were blown back by Naruto's last attack, some bumping into others and landing hard on the deck, some crashing into barrels and other debris, and some flying straight off of the ship into the water below.

Kiji patted his hands together before walking over to his friends, "Well I guess that about patches things up here. What's the plan now Captain?"

"Wait wait wait hold on, how did you guys know I was near Enies Lobby? I thought the plan was to meet at Water-7? I don't recall calling you guys on my transponder snail." Naruto asked the three as they just smiled at their Captain

"Well that was the plan but we heard about how Strawhat Luffy and his crew went to Enies Lobby to combat the World Government." Lucy began to explain

Russ then stepped forward to continue to explain, "And well since the two of ya's are brothers, well we'd hate to see the rookie get taken out by those Government bastards!"

"So we showed up just in time to help them escape from this fleet that was chasing them down. And that's where we found you, having a blast as you kicked Marine after Marine off of their ship." Kiji told him with a deep voice and a smile

The Yonko nodded, "Thanks guys, it means a lot that you'd go out of your way to look after my family like that. But back to business, we have to find the plans for Pluton and have them destroyed. That way there can't be another one of its kind crafted and used once again."

"Then we should start by asking the Mayor of Water-7, I believe his name is Iceburg or something like that. He must have some information that we might be able to use to locate the blueprints." Kiji described with a hand on his chin

"D-Don't bother trying to look for those blueprints." Spandam told the crew as he laid in an awkward position after having some of the bones in his back broken. "That fool Cutty Flam destroyed them on Enies Lobby! He took away my chance at greatness!" The man continued as tears poured down the sides of his face

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and made a small grin, "Well then that takes care of that problem. What now, do we go back to the New World, there are still quite a few new allied crews that want to meet the great Portgas D. Naruto." Lucy teased as Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"Maybe, but first I'd still like to visit Water-7. My guess is that the Strawhats went back there after they escaped and I still want to see what my kid brother has been up to!" The Captain of the Whirlpool Pirates declared as the three nodded to their Captain's orders

The Dressrosa native put both of his hands on the back of his head and started to walk over to the railing of the ship, "Well then let's get a move on, I don't wanna have to look at broken Marine ships any longer."

* * *

A Day Later. . .

The Whirlpool Pirates arrived in Water-7 the following day, leaving their ship on the outskirts of the city away from any unwanted attention. Each one of them was in awe of the city's looks and the atmosphere of it.

"Hmm I agree with ya feathers! It almost makes me dislike the fact that I grew up in the New World." Russ added to the conversation

Naruto laughed at Russ's comment, "Ha doesn't beat the scenery in the East Blue though!"

Kiji chuckled, "You mean the weakest of the Blue Seas! What is there to even look at there!?" The giant brute asked with a laugh much to the Yonko's dislike

"You better watch it fish-face or you might get a face full of ice if you keep laughing it up over there!" The Captain of the Whirlpool Pirates told him with a tic mark adorning his forehead

The fishman folded his hands across his chest, "Is that so!?"

"Yeah it is!" Naruto responded getting up in his face a little

"I can fold you over like a piece of paper! You wouldn't want to try me." Kiji told Naruto with a confident smile, obviously trying to get him riled up

Naruto grinded his teeth, "Give me your best shot you guppy!" Signalling the fishman to hit him in the chest

"You idiots." Lucy spoke with a sigh as she facepalmed

Naruto and Kiji glared at one another for a moment before a group of odly dressed men ran through bumping into the group before quickly running off. "Watch where you're going punk! If we weren't in such a rush then the Franky Family would have to teach ya a lesson!" Spoke one of the people in the group before they all ran off in another direction

Russ wiped the dust off of his clothes, "The Franky Family?" He questioned to the others

"I'm curious as well." Kiji replied as Lucy nodded along with them

"Me too. Let's go find out why those hooligans are in such a rush!" Naruto exclaimed to the group as they got back on their feet and followed the Franky Family's path

* * *

A Few Moments Later. . .

The Pirate crew managed to track the Franky Family to just up ahead and were now approaching their location. "Come on Russ keep up!" Lucy told the marksman as she looked back at his tired form while keeping pace with Naruto and Kiji

The older member of the crew wore a tired expression on his face as he struggled to keep up with the other younger crew members, "Listen here, unlike all of ya's I aint superhuman! So lay off!" Russ said as the crew arrived at the location of the Franky Family

Looking at the group of people that ran him over only moments ago, Naruto approached them with a little bit of anger but it was quickly diminished as he saw Luffy and his crew standing behind them. He was about to voice out to Luffy but one of the family's members grabbed ahold of his cloak. "Whattaya think ur doin' punk!? That man you're lookin' at is Strawhat Luffy! I'd be damned if I let some stupid, weak. . .little. . .ba-a-A-AH-AHH!" He began to say before he quickly ate his words, recognizing Naruto as one of the Yonko

While this was happening the rest of the Franky Family also put one and two together and deduced that the man standing in front of them was one of the Yonko and each of them began to sweat. On queue, each one of the weirdly dressed people, including the one that was gripping Naruto by the collar, fell to a deep bow on their hands and knees and pleaded for forgiveness as Luffy's brain finally clicked as he recognized who was standing before him and his crew.

"AHH! IT'S ONE OF THE YONKO!/It's Big Bro Naruto!" Luffy voiced as most of his crew yelled over him with the exception of Nico Robin

They all then turned their heads, with hanging jaws and wide eyes they spoke again, "HE'S YOUR BROTHER!?"

Luffy then started to laugh before he nodded, "You bet! Naruto's the oldest out of Ace and I and both of us could never even land a hit on him when we fought! He's the strongest out of all of us!"

"Well you guys were younger back then, besides, I bet you've learned a lot since you've been out to sea Luffy!" Naruto responded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

Luffy grinned in response, "You bet!"

The two brothers then started to get reacquainted with one another as the Strawhats just looked on and thought about how different Luffy was from the man before them and Ace alike. "Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank you guys! I know Luffy can be a handful and it means a lot that you guys are willing to take care of him." Naruto thanked the crew as they all nodded

"Wow, just like Ace." All the members of the crew who were present when the Flare-Flare Fruit user was aboard said

Luffy then erupted into another laugh before he spoke once again, "Hey Naruto, are those guys back there a part of your crew?" He asked

The Yonko nodded, "Yeah that's Kiji my first mate!" Naruto pointed at the fish man who flashed his shark-like teeth at the crew. "Russ my marksman!" He pointed at Russ this time who gave a tired two-finger salute to the crew. "And finally, my navigator, Lucy!" Naruto announced, but as he turned back to look at them he saw that one of the Strawhat Pirates had beat him to it.

"My my Lucy-chwan! I didn't know that a woman was capable of such beauty! Could you maybe grant this humble cook a chance with one such as you!" Sanji voiced from one knee as he held Lucy's hand

Russ just shook his head, "Get in line buddy. That there lady already has one idiot falling for her, we don't need another pervert like you followin' us around trying to do the same thing."

"About time someone else said it." Zoro mumbled in the back which lead Sanji to get angery and start throwing insults back at him

Lucy then got a little heated herself, "Are you calling Kinshiki and idiot!? You're the only pervert I see Russ! You're always trying to sneak a quick peak whenever we go to bath houses or anything like that!" She began to say as Kiji tried to break the two up as he always does as Naruto just began to laugh beside his brother while Nami got anger at the group of boys for acting like idiots.

Robin looked onto the whole scene and chuckled, 'There just like us in terms of having some interesting personalities on their ship.'

Unnoticed by everyone, Chopper then began to make his way out of the wooden house behind the Strawhats and walked to Robin's side. "What's going on Robin? What's the commotion?"

The Captain of the Whirlpool Pirates then stopped his laughing and looked onto the newcomer and gasped, "Is that a talking Racoon!?"

Chopper immediately flipped from curiosity to rage as he responded to the Yonko, "I'm a damn Reindeer human!"

"So why'd you come here bro?" Luffy asked Naruto as the older man just smiled

"I came to just visit, but seeing that Nico Robin is on your crew perhaps I want to ask a few questions." The Yonko said

Before answering, Luffy looked over to Robin and asked her, "Are you cool with that Robin?"

She nodded, "It should be fine."

"Alright! Then shoot your questions Naruto!" Luffy told him

The Yonko shook his head, "Not out here, let's go inside."

One by one, each of the Strawhats walked back into the building behind them as Naruto walked behind them and then went to close the door behind him, not before speaking once more. "Kiji, Lucy, Russ. Make sure that no one comes in." He ordered as the three nodded

* * *

Inside. . .

"So what did you want to ask Robin?" Nami asked Naruto as he took a seat in the chair behind him

He smiled, "I wanted to ask her if she knew the location of any of the hidden weapons." Naruto stated as she went wide eyed

"What, do you seek to use them to destroy your enemies!" Robin began to say as she was interrupted by the light red-haired man

"No no no, I want to destroy each of them. I read a Ponoglyph that told me all about what could become of the World if those things get into the wrong hands and I can't let this happen." Naruto told Robin while he relaxed in his chair

The crew then gasped, "You can read Ponoglyphs?! I thought Robin was the only one left who can to that!?" Nami voiced with huge eyes

"Well you could say I took a crash course and I learned how to. There's a lot of stuff inscribed on those things, I don't regret learning how to." The Yonko responded

Luffy smiled at his words, "Wow Naruto, it sounds like you've found and learned so much new and cool stuff on your journey!" He said

"If you can read Ponoglyphs then you must know the location of the Rio Ponoglyph! As a Yonko you must've encountered numerous amounts of them! I must know if it exists or not, it holds every scholars dream! The true history of the Void Century!" Robin explained as Naruto closed his eyes

The Yonko then made a grin, "I've found it, I know the history of the Void Century! But it's not the greatest thing I've discovered while in the New World, I found the ultimate treasure! The One Piece!"

* * *

**Okay so that's a wrap! I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out I've been dying from work and finishing up school and things have been moving too fast for me so I needed to take a quick break from writing. But I assure you guys that I'm back! Anyway I'd like to tell you guys that I've been thinking about starting a new story about one Mandalorian Jedi OC. I don't know if any of you guys are into Star Wars but I'm thinking about starting that kind of story. However, that doesn't mean that I'll neglect this one. I've said a few times that I want to see this one through and I will. Moving on, I'd also like to announce that I've thought of the rest of the events I plan to have happen in this story until its end. Soooo if you're someone who's super antsy to find out then message me and I may tell ya. Anyway please review what you want to see and stay safe! Oh wait and before I forget I also plan to rewrite the older chapters because like some of you may notice, some continuity in the One Piece world is off and I plan to change it.**


End file.
